Major Crimes - Underage
by Veda Leen
Summary: Une division spéciale concernant les crimes touchant des enfants est créée aux Crimes Majeurs, sous la direction du Capitain Sharon Raydor. L'agent du FBI Logan Leen, aux capacités particulières, nouvellement intégrée à l'équipe, va l'aider dans ses enquêtes. Face aux horreurs envers les plus faibles, elles vont lutter pour faire justice et mener leur vie de femmes...
1. 1 Prologue

**_Une division spéciale concernant les crimes touchant des enfants est créée aux Crimes Majeurs, sous la direction du Capitain Sharon Raydor. L'agent du FBI Logan Leen, aux capacités particulières, va l'aider dans ses enquêtes. Face aux horreurs envers les plus faibles, elles vont lutter pour faire justice et mener leur vie de femmes..._**

 _Après des mois à imaginer cette histoire dans ma tête, je me suis enfin lancée dans son écriture. Ce fic sera peut-être le début d'une longue série car mon idée concerne une idée de spin-off de Major Crimes qui débuterait de cette manière : en introduisant un nouveau personnage. (déjà créé dans un de mes fics Criminal Minds)_

 _Je tiens à préciser que cette série de fics se situe après la fin de la saison 3._

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais il éclairait déjà toute la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme brune passa sous la ligne de protection jaune « NE PAS PASSER - POLICE », installée devant la porte, pour entrer dans l'appartement.

Dans l'avion, elle avait étudié méticuleusement la vidéo et le dossier que lui avait fait parvenir le Chef Adjoint Taylor. Certaines pièces à conviction avaient été ramassées par la Scientifique afin de pouvoir les étudier et récupérer le maximum d'informations.

Elle avait déjà relevé un ou deux détails mais elle était là pour une toute autre raison : ressentir et se faire ses propres impressions, chose qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas faire via une vidéo. Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre directement à l'appartement avant de passer au bureau central de la Police de Los Angeles se présenter. Avec ce genre d'affaire, chaque seconde était primordiale. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Elle s'avança légèrement dans la pièce à vivre qui se séparait en deux endroits distincts. Le salon avec le canapés et les fauteuils, et le coin bureau. Tout y était très bien rangé. Chaque chose avait sa place et son utilité, les livres étaient parfaitement alignés sous les affiches de ballets classiques. Elle sourit légèrement en reconnaissant l'affiche de certains ballets qu'elle avait dansé étant plus jeune.

Plusieurs cadres photos étaient posés sur et derrière le bureau. Des photos du Capitaine et de ses enfants. Des photos de famille, des photos de jeunes enfants et des portraits des enfants adultes, en conclut-elle.

Elle continua la découverte des lieux. Elle se retrouva dans le salon. Le canapé était exposé face aux immenses baies vitrées qui offraient une vue magnifique sur la ville de Los Angeles. Et entre les deux, une petite télévision écran plat trônait sur le meuble prévu à cet effet.

Elle contourna la table basse et se concentra sur le canapé. Plusieurs coussins étaient installés dessus, ce qui appelait à s'y installer confortablement. Malgré l'ordre évident de la pièce, tout ici invitait à la détente. Elle se redressa quelque peu pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la cuisine.

Celle-ci était parfaitement aménagée et très bien rangée. Tout y était à sa place. Un magnifique bouquet de fleurs trônait sur la table de la salle à manger. Et ce n'était pas la seule touche florale de l'appartement. Plusieurs plantes avaient pris places et semblaient y être à l'aise.

La partie qu'elle détestait le plus dans ce métier allait commencer. Entrer dans la vie plus privée des gens. Elle se dirigea vers les chambres en empruntant le couloir. La première, celle du plus jeune fils, beaucoup moins bien rangé que l'appartement mais normal pour une chambre d'un jeune homme. Le lit n'était pas fait, des affaires traînaient un peu partout, un livre encore ouvert sur le lit, un mp3 déposé à la va vite sur la table basse, ainsi qu'un jeu d'échec avec une partie en cours posée au sol.

Elle se rendit dans la seconde chambre. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus féminine et beaucoup mieux rangée également. Le lit était fait, un livre était posé sur la table basse. Elle l'attrapa. Un livre sur la conscience personnelle. Elle l'ouvrit à la page qu'indiquait le marque page. Un ticket de ballet « Casse-Noisette » d'une école de danse pour enfants servait de marque page. Elle le referma délicatement et le remit exactement là où elle l'avait trouvé. Tout semblait rangé. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table basse et y découvrit une arme. Elle était toujours à sa place.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Celle-ci était assez spacieuse et aménagée pour favoriser un maximum la détente et la relaxation. Une douche et une baignoire s'y trouvaient. Elle aimait la touche féminine qui était apparente sur une des étagères : parfums, maquillage, pinces à cheveux...

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans la pièce principale. Elle ouvrit le dossier qu'elle tenait sous le coude depuis son arrivée. Sur la première page était attachée la photo de la maîtresse des lieux : une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, cheveux auburn, les yeux verts et un regard déterminé. Joint avec la photo le dossier du Capitaine Sharon Raydor.

* * *

La photo du Capitaine Raydor était malheureusement épinglée sur le tableau.

\- On peut écarter Stroh ! S'écria presque un homme dans la pièce.

Un silence suivit.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'entrer dans la section des Crimes Major. C'était sa première enquête seule et pas n'importe laquelle. La disparition du Capitaine des Crimes Majeurs de la Police de Los Angeles. Le bureau n'avait pas pu faire autrement. L'équipe de profileurs avait été envoyé sur l'affaire d'un tueur en série dans l'Oregon et elle était la seule disponible pour prêter main forte à la Police de Los Angeles.

Elle inspira et expira un grand coup avant d'entrer dans la section. Elle se retrouva dans un couloir et entendit les échanges animés des personnes présentes dans les bureaux.

\- Ca va faire bientôt 24 heures que Sharon a disparue ! Lança un homme, en colère et inquiet à entendre le son de sa voix, pensa-t-elle.

\- Nous devons étudié à nouveau les dossiers. Nous sommes sûrement passé à côté de quelque chose, ordonna un autre homme.

\- Cela va nous prendre des jours pour étudier tous ces dossiers et toutes les pistes possibles que ça implique, fit remarquer une femme.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, elle se retrouva face à un enclos de bureaux où des inspecteurs s'étaient réunis et s'activaient devant un tableau blanc où étaient affichées plusieurs photos ainsi que plusieurs informations récoltées durant leurs récentes recherches. La tension était plus que palpable.

La femme brune aurait aimé se faire le plus discrète possible mais elle devait se présenter et commencer le travail pour lequel elle on lui avait demandé de venir. Elle se redressa de son petit mètre 70 et avança un peu plus vers eux.

Ce fut le lieutenant Provenza qui la remarqua le premier. Il se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il avec agacement.

\- Je suis l'agent Logan Leen, du département des sciences du comportement de Quantico, répondit-elle simplement.

\- J'en suis navrée pour vous ! Répondit Provenza sans lui prêter plus d'attention et en suivant le débat que ses collègues avaient à cet instant.

\- Votre bureau a demandé notre aide, continua la nouvelle venue.

\- Je crois qu'il y a eu erreur. Nous n'avons rien demandé du tout ! Alors si vous voulez bien nous excusez, lui dit-il en la guidant vers la sortie.

\- Un instant Lieutenant ! Entendit Provenza ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire tout le monde présent dans la salle.

Le Chef adjoint Taylor et Howard venaient d'entrer, traversant la pièce et se dirigeant vers eux.

\- J'ai demandé de l'aide au FBI, lança Taylor en s'arrêtant près de Provenza et de l'agent Logan Leen.

\- Nous avons les choses en mains, commença à s'expliquer le plus ancien des lieutenant.

\- Nous savons maintenant que Stroh n'a rien à voir avec cette disparition et nous n'avons aucune piste nous permettant de savoir ce qui est arrivé. Alors oui, nous avons besoin de l'aide du FBI et de leur expert ! Conclut Taylor.

\- L'agent Leen peut nous être d'une grande aide, expliqua le Chef adjoint Howard. Ces talents de profileuse pourrait nous orienter.

Provenza fixa un long moment l'agent du FBI. Elle savait qu'il était sur la défensive et souhaitait savoir à quel genre de personne il avait à faire. Et il n'était pas le seul. Toute l'équipe semblait se poser la question. Et c'était tout à fait normal.

\- Nous n'avons pas te temps à perdre avec de vieilles querelles, finit par dire Taylor.

L'agent Leen était restée silencieuse durant tout l'échange. Après s'être rendue compte de la tension présente et avoir observer les personnes présentes, elle se mit d'un seul coup en route vers le tableau. Elle allait faire ce pourquoi elle était venue. Retrouver le Capitaine Raydor. Elle regarda avec attention chaque photo et chaque information annotée, toujours avec le plus grand silence.

\- C'est l'emploi du temps du capitaine Raydor ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes en se tournant vers Andy qui se tenait près du tableau.

Il lui répondit par un signe affirmatif de la tête. Elle n'était pas comme tous les agents du FBI qu'il avait déjà croisés dans sa carrière. D'habitude ils arrivent, se croient en terrain conquis et pensent être les sauveurs. L'agent Logan Leen ne donnait pas cette impression. Elle n'avait que très peu parlé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle se souciait à peine de savoir si sa présence était légitime et ne prêtait aucune attention aux échanges entre Provenza et Taylor. Elle s'était tout de suite mise au travail.

Elle semblait porter une très grande attention aux photos et aux informations portés sur le tableau. Elle détaillait chaque élément avec précision comme si celles-ci contenaient la réponse à leurs questions. Elle était profileuse, c'était sûrement son truc, pensa Andy.

Après avoir regarder une dernière fois les photos, elle se tourna vers les officiers de Police présents dans la pièce.

\- J'ai étudié les informations que vous m'avez envoyé Chef adjoint, dit-elle à l'attention de Taylor. Mais je vais avoir besoin du dossier complet du Capitaine Raydor si c'est possible ?

\- Je vous fais parvenir ça tout de suite, répondit Taylor en s'éloignant.

\- Hey ! Attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce que vous compter trouver dans le dossier du capitaine ? interpella Provenza.

L'agent du FBI le regarda un instant, le fixant même un peu trop. Il n'aimait pas qu'on vienne piétiner sur son travail surtout lorsque cela concernait quelqu'un de son équipe. Le FBI avait toujours eu le don de l'agacer.

Elle imaginait très bien qu'un homme de son âge et avec une telle carrière derrière lui ne devait pas apprécier qu'une femme pouvant être sa fille et qui plus est, du FBI, vienne empiéter sur une enquête lui tenant particulièrement à cœur. Même si il semblait ne pas vouloir l'admettre et le montrer, la disparition de son Capitaine l'inquiétait. Tout comme les membres de l'équipe. Tout le monde sauf le lieutenant qui se trouvait à ses côtés. En plus de l'inquiétude, elle ressentait autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à identifier.

\- Elle a disparu, c'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir ! Alors laissez-nous faire notre boulot ! Finit par dire Provenza en retournant fouiller dans les dossiers dirigés par le Capitaine.

\- La personne qui s'en ai prise au Capitaine connaissait parfaitement ses habitudes, son emploi du temps, ses proches et les différents endroits où elle se rendait. Cela lui a permis d'agir sans éveiller trop rapidement les soupçons, expliqua calmement l'agent Logan Leen en regardant de nouveau les photos sur le panneau et en faisant quelques signes vers les photos pour accompagner ses dires.

Rusty venait d'arriver dans la pièce sans se faire remarquer. Elle sentit sa présence sans avoir besoin de se retourner. Il avait peur et cette émotion la troubla quelques instants. Tout le monde attendait qu'elle continue ses dires.

\- Vous allez mettre des jours à étudier tous ces dossiers, dit-elle en se retournant et en regardant les quinzaines de boites qui se trouvaient sur les bureaux. Si j'arrive à faire un profil cela réduira votre champ de recherche et nous retrouverons plus rapidement le Capitaine.

Elle venait de marquer un point. Personne n'osa la contredire et puis toute aide était la bienvenue. Même Provenza ne répondit rien. Logan se tourna de nouveau vers les photos. Elle avait décidé de commencé par établir le profil de la « victime » et elle savait que cela allait loin d'être simple compte tenu du poste qu'elle occupait.

L'équipe avait envisagé toutes les scènes de « crime » possible. Ils avaient retracé le parcours du Capitaine Raydor dans les moindre détails. De son départ du bureau, en passant par le parking de la police, son trajet jusqu'à son appartement... Ils avaient illustré le parcours par plusieurs photos du Capitaine avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que le capitaine avait été enlevé dans son appartement. L'agent Leen les étudia une nouvelle fois avec grand soin.

Elle s'approcha plus particulièrement de celles de l'appartement.

\- Ça s'est passé dans l'appartement, dit-elle plus pour elle même qu'à l'attention des autres.

Amy hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole et de donner les informations à l'agent du FBI.

\- Nous avons retrouver son sac, son téléphone portable et son arme a l'endroit où elle les range habituellement. Mais ses clés de voiture ont disparues.

\- Sa voiture n'était plus au parking, précisa Julio.

L'agent Leen détaillait toujours les photos en face d'elle tout en écoutant Amy et Julio. Enfin c'est ce que les inspecteurs espéraient et qui agaçait Provenza. Elle essayait de se mettre en situation.

\- La porte n'a pas été forcée et il n'y a aucune trace de lutte. Elle a laissé entrer son kidnappeur !

\- Sharon n'aurait jamais laissé entrer un inconnu surtout après les derniers événements, fit remarquer Andy.

Elle avait lu le dossier concernant Stroh et connaissait parfaitement ce dont il voulait parler. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur recherche. L'équipe l'avait déjà prouvé. Inutile de revenir dessus.

Le silence était toujours présent malgré les interrogations des inspecteurs.

Elle posa doucement son doigt sur une des photos pour mettre en avant le verre de vin sur la table basse. Le verre de vin l'intriguait et elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Juste une drôle de sensation.

\- Elle fait toujours ça après une affaire difficile, lança Rusty d'un seul coup.

Il s'inquiétait pour sa mère et si cette femme pouvait l'aider, il était prêt à lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Logan Leen se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu.

\- Rusty est un des fils du Capitaine, présenta Fritz.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment comme pour se jauger l'un l'autre. Rusty avait une drôle de sensation avec cette agent du FBI, il ne saurait l'expliquer. Elle le regardait d'une étrange manière. Elle était du FBI. Elle avait du lire son dossier et il détestait ça. Pourtant son regard était différent de ceux qu'il croisait habituellement.

\- Rusty, est-ce que je peux m'entretenir avec vous ? J'aurai besoin d'en découvrir plus sur votre mère, lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

Rusty lança un regard à Provenza et Flynn. Il n'aimait pas trop se retrouver seul avec des membres de forces de l'ordre quand il ne faisait pas partie de cette équipe.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous obtenir des informations sur Sharon ! C'est elle qui a disparu et on perds du temps...intervint Andy.

Logan se tourna vers lui. Il semblait réellement perturbé par cette disparition. Plusieurs émotions se mélangeaient en lui et elle avait du mal à les cerner pour le moment.

Taylor revint au même moment un dossier en main qu'il tendit à la profileuse.

\- Le dossier complet, se contenta-t-il de dire à l'agent Leen.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête en attrapant le dossier et regarda de nouveau Rusty attendant sa réponse. Il semblait hésiter et elle pouvait comprendre cela.

\- D'accord, finit-il par dire.

\- Vous n'interrogerez pas le gamin sans nous, intervint Andy en se rapprochant de Rusty.

Rusty était soulagé d'entendre cela. Provenza vint rejoindre son coéquipier pour renforcer ses dires.

\- Je ne le voyais pas autrement, précisa Logan.

Elle ressentait un profond attachement entre les membres de cette équipe et surtout autour de ce jeune homme.

\- Installez-vous dans le bureau du Capitaine, vous y serez plus tranquille, lança Taylor.

A cette annonce, tout le monde se raidit. Taylor ne perdait pas de temps.

\- Je pense que la salle de conférence nous conviendrait mieux, répondit Logan Leen, rassurant par la même occasion les inspecteurs présents.

Rusty et elle s'y dirigèrent suivit de près par Provenza et Flynn. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Logan fixa un instant Rusty. Il semblait nerveux et sa peur était encore très présente. Il fallait qu'elle le rassure. Autant pour cette conversation que pour les recherches qui allaient suivre.

\- Rusty, je ne suis ici que pour vous aider à retrouver votre mère, expliqua-t-elle.

Il voulait bien la croire mais si elle était vraiment ce que tout le monde croyait, une profileuse du FBI, elle verrait sûrement qui il était vraiment et ça il ne le voulait pas.

\- Et je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour me parler d'elle et m'aider à établir un profil, finit-elle par dire. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de voir son désarroi. En même temps, c'était son métier, il allait devoir s'y habituer et faire de son mieux pour aider à retrouver Sharon.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il.

\- Je veux juste que nous discutions de votre mère, commença la profileuse. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur elle ?

Il fut quelque peu étonné par la question mais le regard de la femme semblait sincère. Elle souhaitait réellement le savoir.

\- Euh... Sharon est... je ne sais pas que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Ce que vous avez envie de me dire, répondit-elle.

C'était bien une réponse de profileur ça, pensa Provenza.

\- Elle est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, la plus têtue aussi et la plus fiable. Elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber et même lorsque j'ai été horrible avec elle, elle a toujours été là.

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et il prit un temps pour respirer. Andy posa une main sur son bras pour le rassurer et l'encourager par la même occasion. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'agent Leen.

Il partageait un lien fort, lié à Sharon mais aussi lié à une histoire et une douleur commune. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le ressentir en les voyant tout les deux en face d'elle.

\- Elle est toujours entrain de négocier et de mentir pour son travail mais elle a toujours été sincère avec moi.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se livrait autant. Peut-être parce que la disparition de Sharon le déstabilisait au plus haut point. Et puis il avait cette étrange sensation qu'avec Logan Leen il ne pouvait mentir ou cacher quoi que ce soit. Le regard qu'elle avait semblait lire au plus profond de lui.

\- Très à cheval sur les règles et l'ordre aussi... cela m'énerve parfois... et encore hier matin nous avions une discussion sur comment remplir correctement le lave-vaisselle.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne devait pas craquer.

\- C'est vous la profileuse ici, pas le gamin, lança Provenza. C'est votre boulot de faire des profils.

Logan Leen se contenta de fixer l'inspecteur un instant. Tout le monde semblait vouloir protéger le jeune homme, comme tout membre d'une famille le ferait. C'était tout à leur honneur pensa-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose de différent ces dernières semaines ?

La question était ouverte et elle lança un regard aux deux inspecteurs présents aux cotés de Rusty.

\- Non, tout était comme d'habitude ! Lança Rusty.

\- Les meurtres habituels, ironisa Provenza.

Logan Leen baissa les yeux vers le dossier qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour confirmer ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait entrer sur un terrain délicat. Elle devait tout de même s'y aventurer pour obtenir des réponses claires et précises, et pas seulement des suppositions.

\- Est-ce que Sharon a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Dit-elle en regardant les personnes en face d'elle.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Rusty.

\- Non, répondit également Andy.

\- Oui, lâcha Provenza avec un air qui voulait tout dire de son point de vue.

La profileuse les questionna simplement du regard.

\- Il y a débat sur ce sujet, ironisa Provenza à nouveau. Vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous aider à mettre tout cela au clair !

Andy se sentait mal à l'aise. Si il a bien un sentiment qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître c'était bien celui-là. Il était bien plus fort que n'importe quelle autre émotion ou sentiment.

\- Rusty ? Que vouliez-vous dire par : Pas vraiment, interrogea Logan.

\- Et bien...

Rusty lança à regard à Andy comme pour avoir son approbation pour parler de ce qui allait suivre. Andy lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Le lieutenant Flynn et Sharon ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors du bureau ces derniers mois.

\- Imbécile ! Baragouina Provenza

\- Comme de simples amis, précisa Andy

Rusty regarda une nouvelle fois Andy pour s'excuser de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Vous êtes les seuls à le penser !

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, répondit Andy à Rusty.

\- Et vous avez continué à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Andy fixa un instant Rusty. Il devait d'être honnête avec lui.

\- J'ai essayé, avoua-t-il au jeune homme en face de lui.

Le problème était bien plus profond que ce qu'il paressait. Ils le savaient tous.

Ils aperçurent un peu plus de mouvements dans les bureaux. Logan Leen se retourna et vit qu'un homme avait son apparition et semblait très agité. Il lança un regard vers eux et en quelques secondes il se retrouva dans la pièce avec eux.

\- Rusty, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en entrant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête.

Les deux hommes en face d'elle partageait la même douleur et elle l'avait reconnu. Il était l'enfant qui apparaissait sur les photos de Sharon dans son appartement. Elle savait qu'elle devait laisser cette colère s'exprimer avant d'essayer toute discussion.

\- Pourquoi interrogez-vous mon petit frère ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Rick...

Andy s'approcha de lui pour tenter de le calmer un peu mais il savait que cela serait cause perdue. Sa mère avait disparue.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qui était l'homme qui venait d'entrer, elle décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité avant d'intervenir. Elle attrapa le dossier qu'elle avait poser sur la table et sortit lentement sans se faire remarquer. Elle était douée pour cela.

* * *

Rusty et Rick sortirent de la salle de conférence où les avaient laisser Flynn et Provenza.

Logan Leen leva les yeux des dossiers qu'elle était entrain d'étudier. Elle avait très peu de temps mais elle devait aussi faire attention à la famille et ne pas trop brusquer les choses. Elle se leva et marcha lentement dans leur direction.

\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de venir avec moi à votre appartement ? Demanda Logan à Rusty.

\- Nous avons déjà fouiller l'appartement et la Scientifique n'a rien trouvé, fit remarquer Tao.

\- Moi aussi mais j'aimerai que Rusty m'apporte des précisions supplémentaires, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Rusty.

\- Je vous accompagne, lança Rick resté aux côtés de son frère.

La profileuse le fixa un instant. Il y avait une grande fraternité entre eux et c'était agréable à observer. Mais il devait avoir le moins d'interférence possible et la présence de Rick allait rendre tout le monde nerveux. Rusty comme elle.

\- J'ai juste besoin de l'aide de Rusty pour qu'il m'explique les habitudes de Sharon dans l'appartement...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous semble si important dans cet appartement pour que vous perdiez votre temps... demanda Provenza agacé par l'avancement des choses.

Le kidnappeur n'a pas choisi cet endroit par hasard et je dois comprendre pour quoi pour réussir à finaliser mon profil.

\- J'ai y vécu moi aussi, je peux vous aider, répondit Rick.

\- Mais vous n'y vivez plus aujourd'hui ! Dit-elle en espérant ne pas trop le blesser en disant cela.

\- Je connais ma mère, lança-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle simplement. Elle ne devait pas rentrer plus dans les détails surtout face à un membre de la famille.

\- Je vais l'accompagner, lança Andy en jetant un regard à Rick avant de faire signe à Rusty et l'agent Leen de le suivre.

\- Lieutenant Tao pouvez-vous vous joindre à nous avec le rapport de la Scientifique ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en se levant et attrapant le dossier dont ils parlaient.

Une fois les personnes sorties.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là ?! Lança Rick énervée et réactif à la situation.

\- Taylor lui a demandé de nous aider, répondit Provenza.

\- Vous aider ?! Je croyez que vous étiez une unité d'élite ! Ironisa Rick en faisant les cents pas.

\- Il semble penser que ses astuces de profileuse pourrait nous aider ! Répondit agacé Provenza.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Il était incroyablement silencieux. Logan Leen entra lentement à l'intérieur et son attitude semblait différente à cet instant. Comme déconnecté de la réalité. Elle observait le moindre objet dans la pièce, elle passait d'un endroit à un autre avec une lenteur qui commençait à devenir pesante pour les autres personnes avec elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Rusty.

\- Que faisait Sharon quand elle rentrait après son travail, lui demanda-t-elle.

Rusty commença ses explications, ponctuez de questions que Logan posait quand elle en ressentait le besoin. Il essayait de ne rien oublier car il savait que dans une enquête tous les détails comptaient. Ils refirent entièrement le tour de l'appartement, chambres, salle de bain.

Une fois la « visite » terminée, la profileuse se dirigea vers la table basse à l'endroit où le verre de vin avait été posé. Elle s'assit sur le canapé comme si elle était chez elle et fit les gestes pour poser un verre de vin puis elle posa délicatement la main sur la table basse, là où avait été posé le verre de vin. Elle resta un long moment sans ne rien dire juste à observer un objet invisible devant elle. D'un coup, elle se tourna vers Tao.

\- Lieutenant Tao, est-ce que vous avez les photos de la table basse prises par la Scientifique ? Demanda-t-elle

Il les sortit du dossier qu'il avait attrapé avant de partir et lui tendit. Elle les étudia longuement avant de se relever d'un coup du canapé et retourner rapidement dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit, elle se dirigea directement vers Rusty.

\- Quel était la couleur du rouge à lèvres de Sharon lorsque vous l'avez quitté ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Lança Rusty.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Je ne sais pas, lâcha Rusty perturbé par cette question.

Elle se tourna vers Andy en l'interrogeant à son tour du regard. Elle savait qu'il avait du faire attention à ce genre de détail.

\- Elle en portait un rose il me semble, répondit-il en essayant de se souvenir.

Elle leva la photo du verre de vin.

\- Notre kidnappeur est une femme ! Lança-t-elle.

Celui sur le verre était rouge.

* * *

Logan afficha la photo sur le tableau.

Le rouge à lèvres sur le verre est bien celui trouvé dans la salle de bain, expliqua Tao. La scientifique fait un prélèvement d'ADN.

L'agent Logan Leen était entrain d'étudier le dossier que le Chef adjoint Taylor lui avait remis et n'avait rien dit depuis son retour.

\- Une femme...Cela enlève une grande partie de nos suspects, fit remarquer Sykes.

\- C'est personnel !

Logan Leen venait de prendre la parole sans quitter le dossier des yeux ce qui eu effet de surprendre les personnes présentes.

\- Et tout ça juste à partir d'une trace de rouge à lèvre ?! Lança Provenza.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ferma le dossier et s'approcha du tableau. Elle était prête à faire le profil de la kidnappeuse.

\- Notre suspecte est une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, sûrement divorcée, avec une faible estime d'elle-même. Elle a été rejeté à plusieurs reprises et elle exerce un emploi peut gratifiant, qui lui donne la sensation d'avoir raté sa vie... commença-t-elle son profil.

\- Ce qui englobe une grande partie des femmes de Los Angeles, fit remarquer Sykes.

\- Elle pense que les autres femmes ont tous ce qu'elle n'a pas eu ou n'as pas. En mettant le rouge à lèvres de Sharon, en imitant son rituel avec le verre de vin et en s'installant dans son appartement, elle a voulu entrer dans sa peau.

\- Julio, Amy je veux liste complète des personnes que le Capitaine à pu croiser ou côtoyer lors de ses déplacements et ses activités en dehors du bureau. Rusty, ils vont avoir besoin de ton aide, ordonna Provenza.

Rusty acquiesça la tête en suivant les deux inspecteurs.

\- Pour connaître à ce point les détails de la vie de Sharon, elle doit avoir quitter son travail ou avoir été licencié ce qui lui laisse tout le temps nécessaire pour l'observer et sûrement la suivre dans son quotidien.

\- Buz, Tao, vous visionnez toutes les vidéos surveillance du poste et du parking voir si une femme ne nous aurait pas rendu visite plusieurs fois sans raison particulière.

Buz et Tao se mirent tout de suite au travail.

Logan Leen se tourna vers Andy.

\- Il nous faut une liste de vos sorties Flynn, lança Provenza en le pointant du doigt.

Andy allait se mettre à sa tâche mais Logan l'interpella. Elle avait la sensation qu'il pouvait lui apprendre plus qu'il ne le pensait. Si cette femme voulait avoir la vie du Capitaine Raydor, elle avait du essayer d'entrer en contact avec le lieutenant Flynn.

\- Lieutenant, j'aimerai pouvoir discuter avec vous ? Demanda l'agent du FBI.

Rick questionna Andy du regard. La remarque de Provenza et maintenant l'interrogatoire d'Andy. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et il détestait cela. Même s'il se doutait depuis un moment de la situation.

\- C'est un longue histoire, se contenta de répondre Provenza à Rick en regardant Logan Leen et Flynn s'installer dans la salle de conférence.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, supplia presque Rick.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, répondit Provenza.

Une fois installé l'un en face de l'autre autour de la table, Logan et Andy se fixèrent un long moment avant que la femme ne prenne la parole. Elle avait peut-être une facilité à définir les émotions que chacun ressentait mais il lui était presque impossible à expliquer sans en parler avec la personne concerner. Et c'est ce que comptait faire. Les émotions d'Andy se mélangeaient : Amour, peurs, colère.

\- A ce que dit Rusty, Sharon et vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors du bureau. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Nous faisons quelques sorties, répondit-il doucement.

Elle le sentait réticent et elle pouvait le comprendre.

\- Tout ce que nous nous dirons ne sortira pas de cette pièce, lui indiqua-t-elle pour tenter de la rassurer, tout en sachant que parler à une étrangère de ses sentiments était une chose difficile à faire.

\- Pourtant tout le monde semble savoir mieux que nous ! Dit-il le visage fermé.

Il était en colère.

\- Je suis loin d'être tout le monde, fit-elle remarquer. Et les informations que vous voudrez bien partager avec moi nous aiderons sûrement à retrouver Sharon. C'est ce que nous voulons tous.

Lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom, il leva les yeux vers elle et elle put lire de la peur dans son regard.

\- Si notre kidnappeuse suivait réellement Sharon, vous avez certainement du la croiser à un moment donné lors de vos sorties.

\- Nous nous voyons simplement 1 voir 2 fois par mois.

\- En comptant les non officielles ? Demanda la profileuse donnant l'impression d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne le disait.

Il la regarda.

\- Lieutenant, tout le monde autour de vous, votre coéquipier, le fils de Sharon, semblent croire qu'elle et vous entretenez une relation plus qu'amicale et je ne m'avance pas trop en disant que vous êtes bien plus touché par ce qui arrive que vous ne le devriez en tant qu'ami. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il... Ils nous arrivent de manger quelque chose ou de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble après une enquête.

\- Donc nous pouvons dire que vous vous « fréquentez » régulièrement ?

\- Je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut convaincre, admit-il

Logan sourit légèrement à la remarque du lieutenant Flynn.

\- Êtes vous sorti avec d'autres femmes...

\- Non ! Répondit fortement Andy. Il n'y a personne depuis... il marqua une longue pause avant de continuer... Sharon.

\- Il faut que je sache si une femme proche de vous aurait pu en vouloir à Sharon ou la jalouser pour une raison ou une autre, expliqua Logan.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre dans ma vie, conclut-il.

\- Ces dernières semaines vous n'avez rencontré personne qui vous aurait invité à dîner ou boire un café ?

\- Non. Ma vie ne se résume qu'à mon boulot, mes sorties avec Sharon et mes réunions d'alcooliques anonymes... il sembla ce souvenir de quelque chose. Attendez, à une de mes réunions, il y a cette femme qui m'a demandé si je voulais être son parrain... je lui ai dis que je parrainais déjà quelqu'un...

\- Vous connaissez son nom ?

\- Simplement son prénom : Annie, elle a insisté... et j'ai du l'orienter vers un des autres tuteurs.

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était peut-être responsable de tout cela, il sentit la colère monter.

\- Vous pensez que c'est elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... lui répondit-elle puis d'un seul coup elle attrapa à nouveau le dossier contenant les photos.

Elle s'était beaucoup attardée sur le verre mais avait prêté beaucoup moins d'attention à la bouteille. C'est malheureusement ce qu'elle pensait. Andy regarda la photo et comprit tout de suite lui aussi.

\- Elle a bu les ¾ de la bouteille ! Sharon ne l'aurait jamais fait ! Lança Andy

Logan ramassa le dossier précipitamment. Tout les deux savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait. Une ancienne alcoolique buvant les ¾ d'une bouteille de vin devenait très dangereuse.

\- Lieutenant Tao, lança la profileuse en arrivant dans les bureaux, j'aimerai que l'inspecteur Sykes et vous, vous rendiez aux alcooliques anonymes...

\- Je n'ai pas terminer...

\- Maintenant, s'écria Andy !

Logan alla accroché la photo de la bouteille de vin sur le tableau.

\- Le Lieutenant Flynn a été accosté par une certaine Annie aux alcooliques anonymes qui a insisté pour devenir sa protégée. Rusty nous as dit que cette bouteille n'était pas ouverte la veille de la disparition de Sharon et nous savons que Sharon n'aurait jamais bu autant de vin.

Tao attrapa sa veste et se tourna vers Andy pour obtenir les coordonnées.

\- Sur Hollowand Boulevard, précisa Andy à Tao.

Sans en demander plus, Tao sortit de la pièce. Par contre Provenza attendait plus d'explications.

* * *

Il était pourtant persuader de l'avoir vu entrer dans cette salle tout à l'heure. Il entra pour être sûr et fut surpris de retrouver l'agent Leen assise en tailleur par terre, les dossiers, feuilles et photos éparpillés devant elle. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra. Le lieutenant Tao était malheureusement revenu sans aucune information, les Alcoolique Anonymes étant anonymes. Cela n'avait mené nul part pour le moment.

Elle était plutôt drôle dans son genre, se fit remarquer Rick. Un peu bizarre mais apparemment très efficace vu les dernière avancée de l'équipe.

\- Vous travaillez souvent par terre ? Demanda Rick pour attirer son attention.

Elle leva un instant les yeux vers lui avant de replonger dans la contemplation des dossiers. Il avait ce qu'il méritait. Il n'avait pas été très agréable avec elle depuis son arrivée.

\- Je... je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, finit-il par dire. Je n'aurai pas du m'en prendre à vous.

\- Je sais que la disparition de votre mère vous inquiète énormément et que vous vous sentez désarmé et impuissant face à tout cela mais je suis là pour aider, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui à la fin de la phrase.

\- Oui... je sais... ou plutôt je viens de le comprendre.

Il tenait énormément à sa mère et c'était touchant. Elle avait lu leur histoire et savait que les blessures du passé étaient encore très présentes en eux et que cela mettrait du temps à se panser. L'enlèvement de Sharon n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant qu'elle ne se remette à étudier les documents devant elle. Elle avait mis le doigt sur le problème. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était toujours promis de protéger sa mère. Il était l'homme de la maison après tout. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Est-ce que je peux... faire quelque chose ? Parce que rester là à ne rien faire... c'est... insupportable ! Lança-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

Elle le regarda de nouveau. Elle imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. D'une certaine manière il était venu se confier à elle et rassurer les proches et la famille faisait aussi partie de son travail.

\- Votre frère apprécie votre présence et cela le rassure de vous savoir à ses côtés, lui confia-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle. Elle était toujours assise par terre, le visage levé vers lui.

\- Un grand frère c'est très important, lança-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur les documents devant elle.

Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait penser. Elle venait de mettre en avant une partie de lui qu'il connaissait à peine. Il avait toujours été le petit frère et même s'il avait toujours veiller sur sa sœur, il avait été le petit frère. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, il était le grand frère.

On lui avait expliquer en quoi consistait le métier de profileur et il devait avouer qu'il était surpris de voir avec qu'elle facilité l'agent Logan Leen l'avait cerné et ça en ayant seulement passé quelques minutes avec lui.

\- Je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Vous ne m'ennuyez pas, lança-t-elle.

Il se retourna et la vit les yeux levés vers lui. Elle semblait sincère. Elle baissa à nouveau le visage vers les documents.

\- Je peux très bien discuter avec vous et continuer à faire le profil. Je dirai même que d'une certaine manière vous m'aider ! Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vous aider ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Vous m'en apprenez un peu plus sur votre mère, continua-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai rien dis au sujet de ma mère.

\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Votre éducation le fait pour vous, lui dit-elle.

Il sourit.

\- Mon éducation ! Je vois... et qu'est-ce que cela vous apprends ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

Elle le fixa de nouveau tandis qu'il prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Vous savez ce que vous voulez et vous n'avez pas peur de le dire ! Vous tenez cette force de caractère de votre mère. Cette force vous aide à affronter des événements comme celui-ci. Mais vous ne faites pas facilement confiance et le fait qu'une personne étrangère au service s'occupe de cette affaire vous a quelque peu perturbé. L'abandon de votre père y est pour beaucoup mais votre mère vous a montré que s'ouvrir aux autres était bénéfique. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu me voir et m'avez présenter vos excuses. Elle vous a sûrement aussi appris à pardonner et à aimer sans condition. Vous avez laisser entrer Rusty dans votre famille et vous jouez à merveille votre rôle de grand frère. Votre mère sera très touchée en l'apprenant. Elle porte un profond respect à la famille malgré le fait qu'elle a du être le père et la mère. Ses enfants passent avant tout.

Il la regarda. Elle avait vu juste. Même plus que ça. Il devait avouer qu'il était curieux et qu'il aurait aimé savoir comment elle faisait. Mais c'était son métier après tout et elle était douée.

\- C'est pour cela que vous avez défendu votre petit frère lorsque vous l'avez vu être « interrogé ». Elle vous a également appris à faire les choses dans les règles et respecter l'ordre des choses...

Elle s'arrêta dans son énoncé et attrapa une des photos posée devant elle.

\- Vous...

\- Elle l'observait ! dit-elle en se redressant quelque peu.

Il ne voulut pas l'interrompre dans sa réflexion.

\- Ce n'était pas simplement à l'extérieur mais aussi dans son appartement !

Elle prit une photo dans ses mains pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Tout était à sa place, même le verre de vin était là où Sharon avait l'habitude de se mettre ...et le dessous de verre... rien n'a été oublié ! Tout était en ordre !

\- Comment ?

\- L'immeuble en face, expliqua-t-elle tout haut en ramassant tous les documents.

\- L'appartement est au 11ème étage sans vis à vis! S'étonna Rick un peu déconcerté par ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

Elle faisait à peine attention à lui. Une fois tout les dossiers récupérés elle fonça dans les bureaux, suivit de Rick.

\- Inspecteur Sanchez, quel est la distance de l'immeuble le plus proche donnant sur l'appartement du Capitaine ?

Julio un peu surpris rechercha de suite l'information qu'elle venait de lui demander.

\- La résidence la plus proche se trouve à plus d'un kilomètre, répondit rapidement Julio.

\- Pas si loin lorsque l'on a le matériel nécessaire ! Pouvez-vous me sortir la liste des propriétaires de cette résidence ?

Il s'exécuta rapidement.

\- J'y suis. Il y a une certaine Annie Polding qui loue l'appartement 15B de cette résidence. Et il se trouve sur le côté Est... du côté donnant sur l'appartement du Capitaine.

\- Tao, tu nous trouve tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur cette Annie Polding ! Ordonna Provenza heureux de voir les choses enfin avancer.

\- Pourquoi cette Annie Polding s'en prends-t-elle à Sharon ? Demanda Rusty.

\- A cause de moi, répondit Andy pas très fier de lui.

Rick et Rusty se tournèrent vers lui, étonné par cette réponse.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, lança rapidement Logan avant de se tourner vers Tao.

\- Annie Polding, 42 ans... commença à énumérer Tao.

L'agent Leen se rapprocha de son bureau.

\- Divorcée depuis 10 ans, sans enfant, licenciée il y a plus d'un an, continua-t-il.

\- Cela correspond au profil ! Fit remarquer Amy.

\- Arrêtée deux fois pour ivresse au volant... dit Tao se tourna vers les autres. Ce qui explique les réunions des alcooliques anonymes.

\- Montre-moi la photo ! Lança Andy espérant pouvoir la reconnaître.

Tao afficha la photo à l'écran.

\- C'est elle que j'ai croisé aux alcooliques anonymes, reconnu Andy rapidement.

\- Ok, on y va ! Julio et Amy avec moi, Lança Provenza. Pas toi, dit-il à l'attention de Flynn et en lui faisant signe de rester là où il se trouvait et il ne comptait pas négocier. Dites à l'équipe du Chef adjoint Howard de nous rejoindre sur place.

Les 3 inspecteurs sortirent rapidement des bureaux.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda tout haut la profileuse sans réellement poser la question aux autres tout en continuant à étudier le dossier de la suspecte.

\- On s'en fiche ! Il faut juste retrouver Sharon ! S'écria Rusty que tout cela commençait à peser.

\- Tant qu'on ne sera pas pourquoi elle agit ainsi, on ne sera pas ce qu'elle à prévu pour Sharon, expliqua calmement mais avec fermeté Logan.

Un silence s'installa. Pour la première fois, le sujet de la mort de Sharon faisait son apparition.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que... Rick n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase.

Logan le regarda un instant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tout le monde avait compris là où il voulait en venir.

\- Si elle avait voulu la tuer, elle ne l'aurait pas enlever, essaya-t-elle de les rassurer

Elle aurait eu envie de faire plus mais elle devait se concentrer sur l'affaire. Dans ces moments, l'équipe de Hotch lui manquait.

\- Pourquoi s'en prends-t-elle à Sharon ? Demanda Rick.

\- Mon refus d'être son parrain d'abstinence y est peut-être pour quelque chose, tenta d'expliquer Andy sans être sûre qu'elle l'ait entendue.

\- Non, il y a autre chose dit-elle sans quitter le tableau avec les informations des yeux.

Elle se retourna vers Andy.

\- Est-ce que Sharon vous a déjà accompagner à une réunion ?

\- Jamais, répondit-il.

\- Donc comment aurait-elle connu Sharon ? C'est elle qu'elle surveillait et pas vous !

Elle continua d'essayer de trouver l'élément déclencheur.

* * *

Toutes les équipes étaient en place. Fritz Howard dirigeait les opérations. Il frappa à la porte. Un silence suivit. Il répéta son action.

\- Annie Polding ! Police, ouvrez !

Toujours aucune réponse. Il fit signe à ses hommes et à l'équipe des Crimes Majeurs de se tenir prêt. Un de ses hommes s'approcha et ils défoncèrent la porte. Les agents rentrèrent très rapidement et inspectèrent les lieux.

RAS. Il n'y avait personne.

L'appartement semblait avoir été abandonné à la hâte. Quelqu'un vivait bien là.

\- Lieutenant ! Entendit Provenza d'une voix provenant de la chambre.

Il s'y rendit et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit la pièce. Elle était recouverte de photos du Capitaine, de sa famille, d'Andy et tout ceux qu'elle côtoyait. Lui y compris. Il avait du matériel d'astronomie mais le télescope n'était pas vraiment tourné vers le ciel mais plutôt vers l'immeuble de Sharon, situé à quelques kilomètres de là.

\- Buzz ! Tu me filmes tout ça !

Buzz filma chaque recoin de l'appartement.

Provenza prends son téléphone et appelle le bureau.

\- Nous sommes au bon endroit mais personne !

Il regarda la photo qu'il avait dans les mains.

* * *

La photo se retrouva accrochée sur le tableau.

Toutes les photos et le matériel trouver dans l'appartement d'Annie avaient été ramené. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Il avait fallu amener un autre tableau.

\- Certaines photos datent de 6 mois ! Fit remarquer Sykes.

Elle avait prit des tonnes de photos de Sharon dans son appartement, en déplacement, à son jogging... elle l'avait suivi quotidiennement. Il y avait aussi des photos des sorties d'Andy et Sharon.

Provenza avait demandé à Andy d'emmener Rick et Rusty manger quelque chose pour qu'il n'assiste pas à tout ça. Connaissant son collègue et ami, il savait qu'il ne devait pas assister à cela non plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient toutes ces images. Ils étaient tout les trois bien trop impliqués.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'articles de presses découpés. Le premier remontait à plus de 6 mois lorsque le Los Angeles Tribute avait décidé de faire le portrait du Capitaine Raydor. Logan pointa du doigt l'article de journal.

\- Voilà comment elle a découvert le Capitaine, précisa-t-elle.

Ils avaient tous compris comment son « adoration » avait vu le jour.

\- Que cherche-t-on au juste ? Demanda Julio.

C'est la question que tout le monde se posait. Personne ne répondit et tout le monde se tourna vers Logan Leen qui c'était installer par terre avec un carton de photos pour les étaler devant elle. Provenza fut même obligé de se lever de sa chaise pour voir où l'agent du FBI s'était installée.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'on attendait une réponse de sa part, elle se redressa.

\- Cela fait 6 mois qu'elle l'observe mais il y a quelque chose qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle en arrive à kidnapper Sharon. Un élément qui a tout déclencher, finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques secondes.

\- C'est assez vague, conclut Provenza.

Logan se leva du sol pour marcher jusqu'aux tableaux.

\- Sharon est tout ce qu'elle désire être : une femme épanouie, sûre d'elle qui réalise une carrière professionnelle gratifiante, entourée d'une famille malgré son récent divorce et aimé par un homme. Elle l'envie...mais la frontière est mince entre l'envie et la jalousie. Quelque chose l'a fait basculé.

Tao entra en trombe dans les bureaux.

\- La Scientifique a trouvé des images non imprimés sur le disque dur de l'appareil, expliqua-t-il en montrant la clé USB qu'il tenait.

Il alla directement la brancher sur son ordinateur. Il ouvrit les photos en questions et les projeta sur grand écran.

\- Elles ont été prises la veille de la disparation du Capitaine, précisa-t-il alors que le reste de l'équipe et l'agent Leen regardaient les images défilées à l'écran.

Des photos de Sharon et Andy sur la terrasse du Capitaine. Les premières les montraient assis à discuter, puis d'autres, Sharon accoudé au balcon et Andy la rejoignant puis l'enlaçant.

C'était plutôt gênant pour l'équipe, surtout en l'absence des principaux concernés. Tout le monde avait une idée sur ce qu'il se passait entre le Capitaine et Andy mais aujourd'hui ils en avaient la confirmation.

Un autre cliché les montrait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sharon avait une main posée sur la joue d'Andy.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait apprécié les dernières photos, commenta Provenza.

Pourtant l'agent Leen ne semblait pas convaincue. Il y avait d'autres photos de ce style sur les clichés imprimer par la suspecte et aucun n'avait déclenché de telles représailles. Une autre photo apparut à l'écran. Un cliché de jour. Le lendemain. Plus personne n'était sur le balcon. Logan se rapprocha de l'écran.

\- C'est la dernière photo, précisa Tao.

Logan approcha de plus près son visage comme intéressé par quelque chose qui se trouvait sur la photo.

\- Pouvez-vous zoomer sur l'intérieur de l'appartement lieutenant s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle à Tao.

Il s'exécuta.

L'image était un peu plus flou. Tao pianota sur son clavier et lança une application qui la rendit un peu plus nette. Sharon et Andy étaient tout les deux endormis sur le canapé. Andy les pieds posées sur la table basse et Sharon endormie dans ses bras.

\- Nous avons l'élément déclencheur ! Lança Logan Leen.

\- Rien de très choquant, déclara Provenza.

Elle se tourna vers l'équipe.

\- Pour elle, si ! Andy est resté et à passer la nuit avec Sharon. Même s'il ne s'est rien passé, pour elle c'est l'humiliation de trop !... Il a choisi la compagnie de Sharon à la sienne !

\- Que va-t-elle faire ? Demanda Amy.

Logan observa une dernière fois les clichés avant de se tourner vers l'équipe. Elle était heureuse que les proches de Sharon ne soient pas présents pour entendre ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Elle va chercher à se débarrasser de celle qui a tout ce qu'elle désire, croyant ainsi l'obtenir, dit-elle sans ménagement. Il n'y avait plus de temps pour cela. Puis elle continua : Mais son alcoolisme va sûrement ralenti le processus.

\- Alors on arrête de papoter et on trouve où cette folle à emmener le Capitaine, lança Provenza.

\- Nous avons fouillé son appartement et recherchez les bien qu'elle pouvait posséder. Elle n'en a aucun, expliqua Julio.

\- Elle a sûrement choisi un endroit où elle est à son avantage, précisa la profileuse. Pour prouver à Sharon qu'elle vaut mieux qu'elle.

Chacun fouillait dans les dossiers et les informations qu'ils avaient récoltés jusque là.

\- Un endroit coupé du reste du monde où elle peut être libre de ses mouvements, continua Logan en essayant de peaufiner son profil au maximum pour aider les inspecteurs.

\- Son dernier employeur, un cabinet médical dans le centre ville a subit des dégâts des eaux et ils ont du fermer pour faire les travaux nécessaire. Mais ils ont été arrêté pour faute de paiement, dit Tao, heureux de sa découverte.

\- Elle se venge de son employeur en déclenchant une inondation et elle se sert de l'endroit pour séquestrer le Capitaine, lança Julio.

\- Ok ! Amy prévenez l'équipe d'intervention, qu'ils nous rejoignent là-bas, ordonna Provenza en attrapant sa veste.

Les autres firent de même et Logan les rejoignit. Provenza s'arrêta dans son élan en la voyant arriver près d'eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle prit la parole.

\- Vous aurez besoin de moi là-bas. Je dois lui parler ! Lui dit-elle.

Elle savait que si elle laissait la Police gérer cette affaire, cela pourrait être dangereux pour la suspecte. Lorsqu'un des leurs était impliqué, il était toujours délicat de gérer le conflit. Elle préférait s'en occuper. Et puis elle était aussi agent du FBI et formé pour ce genre de procédure. Elle ne comptait pas leur laisser le choix. Elle passa devant sans laisser le temps à Provenza de répondre.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. L'équipe d'intervention de Fritz en première ligne. Logan Leen ne se tenait non loin derrière, portant le gilet par balle du FBI et son arme à la main. L'équipe se trouvait derrière, près eux aussi à intervenir.

Fritz leur fit signe que leur suspecte était dans le cabinet médical en travaux ainsi que Sharon. La profileuse avait demander à ce que la force soit utiliser en dernier recours. Elle allait parler à Annie et essayer que personne ne soit blessé. Elle leur fit signe de rester en place et se dirigea prudemment vers l'entrée du cabinet.

Elle pouvait entendre la suspecte parler. Mais aucun signe de Sharon. Elle semblait encore sous l'effet de l'alcool. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Elle entra lentement, son arme pointée devant elle. C'était la procédure.

Elle se retrouva dans la pièce où Annie retenait Sharon. Le Capitaine était inconsciente, attachée à une chaise roulante avec du matériel médical à côté. Sûrement les drogues qu'elle lui administrait. Annie continuait de parler, semblant s'adresser à Sharon malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas consciente. Elle était toujours ivre et la manière de se déplacer dans la pièce lui confirmait.

Annie sursauta légèrement quand elle remarqua la présence de l'agent Logan puis elle pointa ce qu'elle tenait sur Sharon. Une seringue.

\- Si vous approchez, je la tue ! Lança Annie.

La profileuse redressa son arme pour lui signifier qu'elle ne comptait pas s'en servir. Pour le moment en tout cas.

\- Je suis simplement venue pour discuter.

Elle rangea doucement son arme dans son étui mais assez accessible pour pouvoir la sortir au cas où. Comme on lui avait appris au FBI.

\- Vous êtes venue pour elle ! Lança Annie sans baisser la seringue qui se trouvait près de la gorge de Sharon.

\- C'est vrai... mais je veux aussi discuter avec vous ! Répondit franchement l'agent Logan.

Elle levait les mains pour signifier à Annie qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle devait gagner sa confiance pour réussir à la raisonner.

Annie la regarda, amusée.

\- Bien sûr ! Il n'y avait que le FBI pour venir la « sauver », ironisa Annie.

\- Vous deviez vous douter que kidnapper un Capitaine de la Police allait impliquer du monde.

\- Oui ! LE Capitaine Sharon Raydor, s'amusa d'articuler Annie. Celle à qui tout réussi !

Logan n'aimait pas comment Annie s'animait avec la seringue. Sharon commença à bouger légèrement. Le sédatif devait commencer à ne plus faire effet. L'effet de l'alcool n'allait pas arranger les choses.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez ?! Demanda Logan.

Annie la fixa. Il y avait beaucoup de colère en elle et présente depuis de nombreuses années. Elle avait grandi d'année en année.

\- Capitaine des Crimes Majeurs, mère de 3 enfants et fréquentant un homme qui n'a d'yeux que pour elle, répondit-elle amusée, l'effet de l'alcool aidant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à souffrir Annie. Même si tout semble réussir à un grand nombre de personnes, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont heureuses pour autant !

Cette douleur ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la croisait. Logan avait déjà ressenti cette émotion chez de nombreuses personnes et cela ne l'avait guère rassurer. La colère pouvait amener à faire des choses terribles.

\- Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ?! Demanda Annie en rapprochant un peu la seringue de Sharon.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne l'est pas aujourd'hui. Mais nous avons tous des fantômes qui hantent nos vies et assombrissent notre bonheur. Le Capitaine Raydor ne déroge pas à la règle. Avant d'en arriver là, elle a souffert comme vous souffrez aujourd'hui, Annie.

\- Vous mentez !

Cette femme souffrait. Elle était persuadée que la vie l'avait abandonnée. Logan avança lentement vers Annie, sans geste brusque, tout en lui parlant.

\- J'aimerai bien mais ce n'est pas le cas...

Elle regarda la femme attachée sur la chaise pour qu'Annie fasse de même. Pour réussir à raisonner Annie elle allait devoir montrer que Sharon n'était pas la femme parfaite qu'elle le pensait et cela en divulguant certaines informations personnelles.

\- Sharon voulait être avocate... mais par amour pour un mari égocentrique, elle a laissé son rêve de côté pour s'occuper de son mari et fonder une famille.

\- Au moins, elle a une famille !

Logan sentit qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

\- Mais à quel prix ! Son mari l'a abandonné avec deux enfants à charge préférant boire et jouer que de s'occuper de sa famille. C'est ce que vous auriez voulu ?!

Annie sembla hésiter. Les larmes apparaissaient dans son regard. Elle commençait doucement à céder. La colère semblait s'atténuer au fur et à mesure de la discussion.

\- Non ! Mais alors pourquoi elle, elle a obtenu cette promotion aux Crimes Majeurs ? Pourquoi après avoir eu la chance d'avoir deux enfants, elle en adopte un troisième ? Et pourquoi Andy la préfère-t-il à moi ? Et pourquoi pas moi ?

Annie semblait tout de même un peu plus nerveuse.

\- Sharon a décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et de ne plus jamais se laisser guider par une autre personne qu'elle... Et vous pouvez le faire aussi. Rien ne vous en empêche. Mais pas de cette manière Annie.

Annie pleurait mais ne baissait toujours pas la seringue qu'elle pointait toujours sur la gorge de Sharon.

\- Vous en prendre à Sharon ne réglera pas vos problèmes.

Annie regarda Sharon puis à nouveau Logan.

\- Vous avez raison...

Elle retourna l'arme contre elle.

\- Non ! s'écria Logan.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de la kidnappeuse.

\- C'est chez moi que ça ne va pas !

Logan s'était un peu plus rapprochée mais elle n'osa pas faire de pas supplémentaires de peur qu'Annie ne mette fin à ses jours. Elle était émotionnelle ment instable. Elle ne devait courir aucun risque.

\- Annie, nous avons tous droit à une deuxième chance.

\- Je n'aurai pas de deuxième chance. J'ai kidnappé un Capitaine de la Police de Los Angeles !

La profileuse tendit la main vers elle.

\- Annie, donnez moi cette seringue... et je vous promets de parler au procureur, dit délicatement Logan pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

\- Personne ne voudras d'une femme qui a fait de la prison !

\- On a tous droit à une deuxième chance, que l'on soit ancien détenu, ancien alcoolique ou une ancienne enfant possédée.

Annie sembla hésiter.

\- Annie, s'il vous plaît, donnez-vous cette chance.

Annie regarda Logan droit dans les yeux puis laissa tomber la seringue dans la main de l'agent du FBI.

\- Je l'ai ! Lança Logan à l'attention des officiers de Police qui attendaient derrière la porte.

Ils entrèrent. Provenza et Julio s'occupèrent d'arrêter et lire ses droits à Annie. Logan après un dernier regard à Annie, aida Amy à détacher Sharon qui reprenait à peine connaissance. Elle était très faible.

\- Une équipe médicale ! Ordonna Fritz dans sa radio.

L'équipe arriva très rapidement et Logan leur laissa la place pour faire leur travail.

\- Sa tension est basse. Nous devons l'amener à l'hôpital ! Lança un des infirmiers.

* * *

Elle avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux mais elle avait voulu avoir des nouvelles du Capitaine, elle avait donc suivi toute l'équipe. Rusty et Rick les avaient rejoint très rapidement. Ils patientaient tous dans la salle d'attente.

Chacun était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Sharon mais tout le monde se faisait encore du souci pour son état de santé. Et cela n'arrangeait pas l'état de Logan qui commençait à fatiguer et être quelque peu dépassée par les émotions environnantes.

Logan faisait tout son possible pour minimiser ses ressentis mais dans ce genre d'endroit c'était très difficile. Parfois elle regrettait son élastique au poignet. Aujourd'hui elle avait de nouvelles méthodes pour éviter d'être dépasser par ce don.

Elle prit plusieurs grandes respirations en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Tao sembla le remarquer et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demande doucement Tao.

\- Oui... c'est juste que je n'ai jamais trop apprécié les hôpitaux, admit-elle en se concentrant sur la conversation.

\- Vous avez fait du joli travail avec Annie Polding, lui dit-il.

Elle sourit à sa remarque.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

\- Vous nous avez aidé à gagner un temps considérable sur l'enquête. Vos méthodes, peu conventionnelles soient-elles, ont été efficaces, continua-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux en souriant.

\- Vous avez réussi à saisir notre suspecte avec une facilité quelque peu déconcertante et établir un profil avec la plus grande précision. Pour un profileur, c'est plutôt normal me direz-vous mais je crois que pour vous c'est différent ! Fit-il remarquer.

Elle le regarda de nouveau.

\- Différent, on peut dire ça comme ça, lui dit-elle.

Elle le fixa. Sa première réaction était de ne rien dire et de « cacher » son histoire parce que cela ne regardait personne mais elle avait la sensation d'entendre à nouveau sa mère.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de personnes « Sponge » ?

Tao fut surpris par la demande de l'agent Leen. Oui il en avait déjà entendu parler. Cela expliquerait la facilité de travail de Logan.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas ce sont des personnes qui ont la capacité de se mettre à la place d'autrui, de ressentir leur détresse, captant la moindre émotion avec une grande acuité, expliqua Tao.

\- Vous ne vous trompez pas ! Confirma Logan. J'ai été déclaré « Sponge » il y a maintenant 2 ans et j'ai rejoint le FBI.

\- Je comprends mieux, dit-il en repensant à certains moments de l'enquête. Et pourquoi les hôpitaux vous sont tant pénibles.

Un médecin entra à cet instant.

\- Vous êtes la famille du Capitaine Raydor, demanda-t-il aux personnes présentes.

\- Nous sommes ses fils, répondit Rick en désignant Rusty et lui.

\- Elle a reçu une grande dose de tranquillisant et sa tension a été très basse mais nous avons pu éliminer rapidement la substance de son organisme. Elle devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques heures, rassura le médecin.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons la voir ? demanda Rusty.

\- Les proches seulement. Il faut qu'elle se repose, répondit le médecin invitant Rick et Rusty à la suivre.

Andy sentit un poids s'enlever de la poitrine. Rusty s'arrêta et se tourna vers la salle d'attente.

\- Andy ! L'appela-t-il pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

Rick s'était lui aussi tourné vers lui. Il ne semblait pas contre non plus. Andy rejoignit les garçons.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais tenter d'attraper le dernier vol pour Washington, lança Logan en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe pour les saluer.

Provenza avait du mal à l'admettre mais elle avait été d'une grande aide. Il se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Le Capitaine apprécierait sûrement de pouvoir vous remercier après... ce que vous avez fait pour elle, dit-il avec un peu de mal.

Logan Leen le regarda un instant.

\- Je vais aller la saluer. Merci Lieutenant, lui répondit-elle.

Provenza la fixa à son tour.

\- Beau travail, finit-il par dire.

Elle savait que cela était des remerciements pour Provenza et elle n'en demandait pas tant. Elle lui sourit.

\- J'ai été ravie de travailler avec votre équipe, dit-elle à l'attention de tout le monde.

Elle les salua d'un signe de la tête puis elle sortit. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Sharon.

Elle était légèrement réveillée, ses fils et Andy près d'elle. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et vit les visages se tourner vers elle. Elle sourit timidement et entra lentement dans la chambre.

\- Je ne vous embête pas longtemps. Je tenais simplement à vous saluer avant de reprendre l'avion pour Washington, expliqua-t-elle sa présence.

\- Agent Logan Leen je présume ? Demanda doucement Sharon.

La profileuse inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Heureuse de vous voir reprendre des forces Capitaine, dit-elle simplement.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit grâce à vous, fit remarquer Sharon.

\- Votre équipe a été très efficace, fit également remarquer Logan Leen.

Elles se fixèrent un instant.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous recroiser dans d'autres circonstances, lança Logan pour annoncer son départ.

\- J'apprécierai également Agent Leen, répondit Sharon.

Elle salua les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce par un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre.

Même affaiblie, Sharon Raydor avait une présence incroyable, Logan n'avait pu que le ressentir.

\- Agent Leen !

Elle se retourna pour voir Rick arriver en courant vers elle. Elle en fut quelque peu étonnée. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude de ces dernières 24h. Je ne vous ai pas facilité la tâche, avoua-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser d'avoir été inquiet pour votre mère. Je le comprends tout à fait et je ne vous tiens pas rigueur, le rassura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- En tout cas... merci... pour tout.

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Je dois me rendre dans quelques semaines à Washington dans le cadre de mon travail. Est-ce que nous pourrions nous revoir ? Demanda Rick

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre.

\- Cela risque d'être compliqué, lui répondit-elle en espérant qu'il n'insiste pas plus.

\- Ok, je comprends, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Si sa situation n'était pas si compliquée et si ils n'habitaient pas l'un l'autre d'un côté du pays, peut-être qu'elle se serait laisser tenter. Mais là, à quoi bon.

\- Prenez bien soin de vous, lança-t-elle en regardant également la chambre de Sharon.

Puis elle s'éloigna.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout.

Si cela vous intéresse de connaître les débuts de l'agent Logan Leen, n'hésitez pas à lire mon fic Criminal Minds : Quantico


	2. 1b Scènes coupées Prologue

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi ! Je m'en sortirai très bien, lança Sharon en s'installant doucement sue le canapé.

Rusty ne se tenait pas loin.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux Rusty, tu n'as pas besoin de rester tout le temps avec moi, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer, lui répondit-il.

\- Et c'est ce que je fais, insista-t-elle. Et je peux rester quelques heures seule surtout si c'est pour que tu puisses aller étudier à la bibliothèque.

\- Permets-moi de rester sceptique surtout après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver, dit Rusty en plantant son regard dans celui de sa mère.

\- Je comprends, répondit simplement Sharon

Elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Rusty et il n'était pas le seul. Elle avait du se battre avec Ricky pour qu'il accepte de retourner à San Francisco. Le lieutenant Provenza refusait de lui parler des enquêtes en cours, prétextant qu'elle était en arrêt et que c'était un ordre direct de Taylor. Cela serait bien la première fois que le lieutenant Provenza tiendrait compte de ce que le Chef Taylor pensait. Quand à Andy, il était passé tous les jours apporter le dîner et elle devait dire qu'il n'avait pas aidé à sa « détention ». Il avait rejoint ses fils concernant sa convalescence et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se plier à leurs règles.

Et même si cela faisait déjà trois semaines depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, tout le monde semblait se soucier encore énormément de son état de santé. Peut-être un peu trop à son goût.

\- Tu dois réviser tes partiels, fit remarquer Sharon.

\- Et c'est ce que je compte faire ! Lança Rusty en rangeant ses cahiers dans son sac à dos.

Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pensa Sharon.

\- Andy apporte le dîner et va rester avec toi pendant que je suis à la bibliothèque, expliqua Rusty.

\- Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Ironisa Sharon en fixant son fils.

Rusty lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.

\- Très bien, j'abandonne, lança-t-elle en resserrant son chandail.

\- La bataille a plutôt été facile, s'amusa Rusty en continuant de rassembler ses affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant plus intensément du regard.

\- Que la présence d'Andy te gêne moins que la mienne, répondit-il

\- Rusty, ce n'est pas... tenta d'expliquer Sharon.

\- Je plaisante Sharon, s'amusa-t-il.

On frappa à la porte. Rusty lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit. Andy se trouvait de l'autre côté. Rusty le fit entrer.

\- Japonais ! Lança Andy en entrant et en dirigeant au salon pour déposer le sac sur la table basse.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lança Rusty en mettant son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

\- T'inquiètes pas, lui dit Andy.

Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils parlaient bien plus que de la soirée. Rusty regarda sa mère.

\- Je promets de rester sage ! Lança-t-elle.

Rusty les regarda tour à tour avant de quitter l'appartement en attrapant ses clés au passage.

* * *

\- Vous devriez rentrer, dit Andy en la rejoignant sur le balcon.

\- Je vais bien Andy, lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air et voir autre chose que les murs de cet appartement.

Il sourit et la regarda un long moment. Elle avait les bras croisés et retenait son chandail pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle avait le regard posé sur l'horizon. Ils avaient bien failli la perdre et cette idée le terrifiait encore aujourd'hui. Il s'était attaché de plus en plus à elle, bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Mais il ne pourrait pas la protéger indéfiniment et il savait également qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas.

C'était une femme de tête et elle était plus forte qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre soin d'elle et pourtant ces derniers jours, elle les avait laissé faire, ses fils et lui. Elle l'avait laissé être présent près d'elle.

Elle venait de fermer les yeux pour apprécier tout simplement le léger vent qui venait de se lever et qui rafraîchissait quelque peu l'air.

\- Vous avez raison ! Lança-t-il d'un seul coup.

Sharon ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise par la réaction d'Andy.

\- Sortons, expliqua-t-il simplement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de sortir de l'appartement, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il l'emmènerait ici. A la plage, face à l'océan. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Se retrouver au grand air face à cette étendue immense et calme en ce début de soirée. Ils venaient de marcher tout le long de la plage et le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Cette attention la touchait beaucoup. Elle le regarda. Il avait son regard posé sur l'océan et semblait apprécier également le moment. Il la connaissait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. L'océan avait le don de l'apaiser et on peut dire que ce qu'elle venait de vivre était loin d'être simple. Mais elle ne voulait pas que les derniers événements viennent ternir la vie qu'elle s'était construite jusqu'à présent. Elle s'était promis que plus rien ni personne ne viendrait lui gâcher la vie.

Elle frissonna à cet instant et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Andy. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du l'amener ici. Il enleva sa veste et la déposa délicatement sur les épaules de Sharon qui fut légèrement surprise par le geste d'Andy.

\- Andy, non, vous ne devez pas...

\- Si vous attrapez froid, Rick et Rusty vont me tuer ! Lança-t-il.

Sharon rit à la remarque et resserra la veste contre elle.

\- J'ai déjà pris le risque de vous amener jusqu'ici ! Continua-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle regarda un moment. Elle aimait se retrouver ici avec lui, sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle sentait Andy et elle remarqua à cet instant à quel point elle aimait cette odeur, à quel point elle lui était devenu familière et rassurante.

\- Merci Andy, dit-elle tout simplement.

\- Si nous ne tardons pas trop, Rusty n'y verra que du feu ! Lança-t-il en blaguant.

Elle rit à cette remarque puis elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il se tenait maintenant face à elle.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cette petite escapade, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, répondit-il doucement.

Il était heureux d'avoir pu être là pour elle et sa famille et de pouvoir partager ce genre d'instant avec elle.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, lui dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Cela l'avait déjà plusieurs fois troublée et aujourd'hui elle avait envie de se laisser aller et écouter ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle fit un pas vers lui ce qui réduisit l'espace entre eux.

\- Même si j'apprécie énormément la balade, dit-elle.

Elle venait de réaliser ces dernières semaines qu'ils étaient devenus bien plus que des amis ou plutôt elle se l'était enfin avoué à elle-même. Quoi qu'elle ait pu dire ou faire, il était toujours présent à ces côtés et c'était montrer attentif à elle durant sa convalescence. Chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Jack n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attention envers elle durant le peu de temps de vie commune. Et c'est ce qui lui avait fait ignorer les choses jusqu'à présent. Elle n'avait pas voulu croire que leur relation avait évolué. Que tout simplement ses sentiments avaient évolués. Si Rusty l'entendait, il serai ravi d'avoir eu raison.

\- Je risque de m'habituer à ce genre d'attention, fit-elle remarquer.

Andy se contenta de la fixer avec un léger sourire. Il ne voulait rien brusquer et voulait la laisser maître de la situation. Il avait déjà fait assez de bourdes pour ne pas en faire de nouvelles.

\- Moi aussi, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

Elle posa sa main contre son torse en lui souriant. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle réduisit complètement l'espace entre eux et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser auquel il répondit tendrement. Ils se séparèrent lentement en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

Puis Sharon se blottit contre Andy pour se retrouver dans ses bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Andy pour l'enlacer et profiter de l'instant.

* * *

\- Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? Demanda Rusty apparemment énervé. Vous deviez veiller sur elle, dit-il à l'intention d'Andy quand Sharon et lui entrèrent dans l'appartement.

\- Rusty, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, répondit Sharon en avançant dans le salon. Nous t'avons laissé un mot et je t'ai envoyé un message.

\- Tu dois te reposer...

\- Je comprends Rusty que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, commença-t-elle à lui dire en s'approchant de lui. Mais je vais bien... et tout ira bien.

Elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Rusty. Il avait peur de perdre une nouvelle fois sa mère et la vie qu'il avait construit. Ils en avaient déjà discuter.

\- Une certaine personne m'a dit un jour que nous devions pas avoir peur de reprendre une vie normale, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Ouais...ok, bien joué, céda-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Sharon et lui se fixèrent un long moment.

\- J'espère au moins que la balade a été bonne ? Demanda Rusty.

Andy et Sharon échangèrent un regard complice et Rusty sentit qu'il était de trop.

\- Je vois, dit-il en attrapant son sac.

\- Je vais rentrer, lança Andy

\- Heu... vous pouvez rester, intervint Rusty. Je vais finir de réviser dans ma chambre.

Andy sourit. Il était touché par les efforts de Rusty et apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Sharon le regardait attendrit.

\- Il se fait tard. Je vais y aller, dit Andy en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Sharon le suivit. Elle avait énormément apprécié la soirée. Ils allaient devoir discuter de la suite de leur relation. Elle sourit. Elle venait de s'engager dans une relation avec Andy Flynn et ils allaient devoir faire les choses dans les règles pour se donner toutes les chances.

Andy se retourna vers elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Rusty se sentit légèrement de trop mais cela ne serait pas la première fois. Puis Andy se tourna vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterai que j'emmène ta mère dîner demain soir ? Demanda-t-il.

Sharon sourit. C'était touchant de le voir demander l'autorisation à Rusty.

\- Seulement si vous promettez de la ramener avant minuit, plaisanta Rusty pour répondre à Andy.

\- Promis, répondit Andy en souriant et en se tournant à nouveau vers Sharon. Je passe vous prendre à 19h ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- A demain, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Andy répondit à son baiser avant de s'écarter et sortir de l'appartement en saluant Rusty au passage.

Quand Sharon se tourna vers Rusty, elle vit le petit sourire qu'il arborait. Elle lui rendit son sourire en s'approchant de lui. Rusty allait parler mais elle l'interrompit.

\- Oui, nous nous fréquentons, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre.

Rusty sourit de plus belle. Au moins cette fois, elle l'admettait.

Il attrapa son sac et alla dans sa chambre.


	3. 2 Protéger et servir

Elle venait de terminer son étude de cas sur le dernier dossier d'enquête que Rossi lui avait remis. Elle savait aussi que la journée était loin d'être finie et qu'il avait encore pleins d'autres dossiers à lui donner. Alors quand Rossi fit son apparition au dessus de l'enclos des profileurs, l'interpellant, elle ne fut pas surprise.

\- Logan ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! Lança-t-il rapidement.

\- Pour moi ?! Demanda-t-elle étonné.

\- Oui... répondit-il en s'éloignant avant de se retourner. Oh et profites-en pour prendre ta pause déjeuner, puis il disparut.

Tout ceux qu'elles connaissaient à Washington se trouvaient dans cet enclos à travailler sur leurs derniers rapports alors elle se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle se leva sans plus attendre en attrapant sa veste, l'enfila puis se rendit aux ascenseurs pour accueillir son visiteur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit apparaître devant elle Rick Raydor. Le fils du Capitaine Sharon Raydor de la police de Los Angeles qu'elle avait rencontré durant une enquête. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui sourit en la saluant d'un léger signe de la main, un peu gêné par la situation.

\- Salut !

\- Que faites-vous ici, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir également, lança-t-il avec humour.

Elle comprit qu'elle venait d'être impolie. Sa surprise n'excusait en rien son attitude.

\- Désolée. Bonjour.

Il sourit en la voyant changer d'attitude.

\- Et bien...j'ai toujours détesté les choses trop faciles, s'expliqua-t-il.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus il lui avait fait part de son envie de la revoir et elle lui avait répondu que cela serait compliqué.

\- J'étais dans le coin et je me suis dis que nous pourrions peut-être prendre un café, lui proposa-t-il.

Elle hésita un instant. Elle était touchée ou plutôt flattée qu'il soit venue la voir malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois. Non en fait elle était très touchée. Cet homme la surprenait et elle aimait cela. C'était une première pour elle. Au lieu de toujours fuir ces émotions, elle devait peut-être réellement les écouter, elle qui avait le don de ressentir les choses.

\- J'allais justement sortir déjeuner, lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas à nouveau. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

\- Comment se porte votre mère ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à table.

\- Mieux. Elle s'est très vite remise, précisa-t-il en s'installant face à elle.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil au menu.

\- Andy et elle semblent s'être beaucoup rapprochés, se confia-t-il en reposant le menu devant lui.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui quelque peu amusé par sa réaction. Il avait l'air ravi et en même temps un peu ennuyé par la situation. Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur son menu.

\- Est-ce que je suis le seul que cela étonne ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que la jeune femme ne paraissait pas étonné.

Elle le regarda de nouveau.

\- Je suis sure que vous n'êtes pas si étonné que cela en fait, lui dit-elle simplement en le fixant.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais vous ne l'êtes pas non plus. Pourquoi ?

Puis il se rendit compte de la question qu'il venait de poster à une profileuse du FBI.

\- Oubliez ça, lança-t-il amusé. J'imagine qu'une profileuse telle que vous remarque ce genre de chose !

Elle sourit simplement à sa remarque.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de la vie amoureuse de ma mère, dit-il presque en grimaçant.

Elle savait qu'il faisait en sorte d'être choqué par cette relation alors qu'il en était heureux.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Demanda-t-elle et après avoir prononcé ses paroles se demanda ce qui lui avait pris.

Il resta un long moment à la regarder et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas douée dans les relations « sociales » et encore moins avec les hommes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude à ce qu'on lui prête de l'intérêt et surtout qu'on la regarde de cette manière. Cela la déstabilisait encore plus qu'à l'habitude, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore ressenti.

Elle baissa les yeux pour essayer de reprendre le peu d'assurance qu'elle pouvait avoir face à lui. Puis elle se rendit compte que pour la première fois, elle était dans l'instant présent et dans son propre ressenti sans devoir se concentrer. Pourtant il y avait énormément de monde dans le restaurant. Auparavant elle aurait été accablée par toutes les « voix » présentes mais là elle n'écoutait rien d'autre que sa propre « voix ».

\- J'avais envie de vous revoir, répondit-il tout simplement au bout de quelques minutes, sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

* * *

Elle était à peine rentrer que Rossi la rejoignit à son bureau et lui tendit un dossier.

\- Tu prends l'avion dans 2 heures ! Lui lança-t-il tandis qu'elle prenait et parcourait le dossier qu'il venait de lui donner. Puis il continua : Le Capitaine Raydor requiert ta présence pour une enquête.

Elle fut étonnée d'entendre ce nom.

\- Voici les premiers éléments de l'enquête. Ils envoient le reste par mail, lui expliqua-t-il.

Il la fixa un long moment alors qu'elle lisait toujours le dossier. Elle leva les yeux quand elle remarqua le silence.

\- Tu as fait forte impression la dernière fois, fit-il remarquer.

Elle sourit timidement. Il en fut amusé. Il lui rendit son sourire et la laissa en se rendant dans son bureau. Elle reporta son attention sur le dossier. Une photo y était attaché. Celle d'un enfant de 10 ans. Ryley Scott.

* * *

La photo de Ryley Scott était affichée sur le tableau blanc du bureau.

L'agent Logan Leen arriva à la porte du bureau des crimes majeurs. Elle avait la sensation que c'était hier qu'elle était venue enquêter sur la disparition du Capitaine Raydor et pourtant cela faisait des mois. Aujourd'hui c'était le Capitaine Raydor elle même qui lui avait demandé de venir.

Elle poussa la porte et fut presque heureuse d'entendre les voix des inspecteurs mais le fait qu'elle était là pour enquêter sur la mort d'un enfant de 10 ans la rattrapa très rapidement. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et elle vit que le Capitaine était dans son bureau, au téléphone. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

L'agent Leen leva la main pour la saluer et dans l'instant qui suivit, trouva ce geste quelque peu ridicule pour saluer un Capitaine de Police. Mais elle fut surprise de la voir lui répondre également par un signe de la main et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Logan arriva près de l'enclos des inspecteurs en essayant de ne pas les interrompre. Elle détestait arriver en plein milieu mais malheureusement c'était une des grandes spécialités du FBI. Le lieutenant Tao remarqua sa présence et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Agent Leen, lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, ravi de la revoir.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Provenza en s'adossant dans son fauteuil.

La porte du bureau du Capitaine s'ouvrit et elle en sortit.

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé à l'agent Leen de se joindre à nous ! Lança-t-elle en se joignant aux personnes présentes. Ses talents d'observations et de déductions nous seront très utiles avec les enfants.

Logan regarda Le Capitaine. C'était bien la première fois que l'on parlait de ces dons de cette manière en dehors du service de l'étude du comportement du FBI. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle regarda une par une les personnes dans l'enclos. L'équipe entière des crimes majeurs étaient présentes.

\- Nous allions visionner les interrogatoires des enfants qui étaient présents sur le terrain de jeux, lui expliqua le Capitaine Raydor.

Elle fit signe à Buzz de lancer les enregistrements tandis que Tao éteignait les lumières.

Les interrogatoires s'affichèrent les uns après les autres. Un total de 17 interrogatoires. Et ils allaient devoir revoir une douzaine d'enfants et obtenir plus de réponses.

Les vidéos défilèrent. Logan était restée silencieuse et très attentive aux vidéos, observant le moindre geste, le moindre détail.

* * *

Logan Leen, comme à son habitude, s'était installée à terre, en éparpillant devant elle toutes les informations que lui avait transmises l'équipe.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pu remarquer quelque chose ? Entendit-elle alors qu'elle examinait les documents devant elle.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit le Capitaine Raydor debout près d'elle. Cette femme qui se tenait devant elle avait une présence et un charisme indéniable. Déjà lors de leur première rencontre elle l'avait ressenti. Elle se concentra à nouveau très rapidement sur leur affaire.

\- C'est assez délicat avec des enfants, essaya d'expliquer Logan.

\- J'imagine, dit Sharon en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de l'agent Logan.

\- Ils sont tous perturbés par ce qu'il vient de se passer et impressionnés de se retrouver face à la police. Mais...

Logan attrapa une pile de documents qu'elle avait mis de côté, resta un instant à les fixer avant de lever les yeux vers Sharon.

\- Il me semble que nous devrions nous intéresser plus particulièrement à ces enfants, continua-t-elle en lui tendant les feuilles.

Sharon attrapa les documents et les étudia rapidement. Il y avait 5 enfants.

\- Nous allons les faire venir... commença Sharon.

\- Je pense que nous ferions mieux de discuter avec eux à leur domicile. Ils seront plus en confiance et j'aimerai pouvoir les observer dans leur « environnement ». J'en apprendrai beaucoup plus de cette manière.

Sharon la fixa un instant. Elle avait été un peu surprise de l'entendre dire « discuter » alors que tout agent du FBI ou inspecteur de police aurait employé le terme « interroger ». Mais ce n'était pas si surprenant en tant que profileur. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant son équipe lorsqu'il lui avait dit que l'agent Leen avait ses propres méthodes. Elle avait même hâte de la voir en action et pour une raison précise : retrouver l'assassin de Ryley.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Buzz vous accompagnera pour filmer les propos des enfants, expliqua Sharon.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son équipe. Logan Leen se redressa.

\- Inspecteur Sykes et Lieutenant Flynn vous accompagnez l'agent Leen pour aller rencontrer ces enfants, dit-elle à Andy en lui tendant les dossiers remis par Logan. Buzz vous filmez tout ce que vous pouvez.

Le lieutenant Flynn fit signe à l'agent Leen de passer la première, Buzz attrapa son matériel et Amy suivit le groupe.

* * *

La maman avait accepté qu'ils parlent à nouveau à Josh. Logan avait conseillé d'aller dans sa chambre, l'endroit où il se sentirait à l'aise. Pourtant lorsqu'ils furent dans la pièce, l'enfant sembla tendu ce qui étonna la profileuse. Elle laissa Amy gérer la discussion avec Josh et fit lentement le tour de la chambre.

Le ressenti qu'elle avait eu en visionnant la vidéo était encore très présent et même encore plus. La chambre était une chambre normale d'un enfant de 11 ans et pourtant certains éléments ne s'y accordaient pas. Il y avait un mal présent dans cette pièce. Elle avait fit signe à Buzz de filmer tous les coins de la chambre.

Elle reporta son attention sur Josh. Amy et Andy étaient avec lui et continuaient de lui poser des questions. L'enfant levait à peine les yeux lorsqu'on lui parlait. Même la présence de sa mère ne semblait pas rassurer l'enfant.

Amy se tourna vers l'agent du FBI pour savoir si elle avait d'autres questions à poser à l'enfant. Logan n'en avait pas pour le moment. Elle devait d'abord comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici avant d'en demander plus. Elle lui fit signe que non.

\- Merci Josh d'avoir répondu à nos questions, dit Andy à l'enfant en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

\- Si tu te souviens de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à nous appeler, dit Amy en tendant sa carte professionnelle à sa mère.

Elle la prit.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Ils sortirent de la maison.

\- Il ne nous dit pas tout, lança Amy tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la voiture.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture. Ils virent le voisin les regarder et se diriger dans leur direction. Logan resta en retrait tandis qu'Andy et Amy s'avancèrent quelque peu. C'était leur enquête. Elle n'était là que pour leur porter une approche « profileuse ». Buzz enclencha discrètement la vidéo lorsqu'il vit Andy lui faire signe.

L'homme s'arrêta face à eux.

\- Bonjour, Je suis Cameron Burke. Je suis le voisin de Kristin et Josh, dit-il en se présentant. C'est vous qui vous occupez de l'enquête concernant la mort de Ryley ?

\- Nous sommes les inspecteurs Sykes et Flynn, répondit simplement Amy.

\- Vous connaissiez Ryley ? Demanda Andy.

\- Oui comme tous les enfants de l'équipe de base-ball, répondit Cameron.

Logan avait une sensation étrange en la présence de cet homme.

\- J'emmène Josh à ses entraînements et j'aide l'entraîneur de temps en temps, répondit Monsieur Burke d'un air assuré.

\- Quand est-ce que vous avez vu Ryley pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Andy.

\- Jeudi après-midi, à l'entraînement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez remarquez quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Est-ce que Ryley semblait perturbé par quelque chose ? Demanda Amy.

\- Non. Il avait même fait un bon entraînement, ajout-il.

\- Est-ce que vous avez croisé Ryley après l'entraînement ? Continua de demander Amy.

\- Non. Josh et moi avons rangé le matériel et nous sommes rentrés juste après, précisa Cameron Burke.

\- Ryley est rentré seul ? Demanda le lieutenant Flynn.

\- Il me semble, se contenta de répondre Monsieur Burke.

Cameron Burke semblait très peu concernée par la mort de Ryley et pourtant c'était lui qui était venu à leur rencontre. Logan se tourna vers la maison et leva légèrement les yeux vers la chambre de Josh. L'enfant était à la fenêtre. Il avait un regard terrifié. Elle reporta son attention sur le voisin.

\- Beaucoup de gamins rentrent seuls, vous savez, précisa Cameron.

Amy sourit légèrement pour être poli. Elle se tourna vers Andy et elle comprit dans son regard qu'ils en avaient fini avec lui. Elle sortit une carte et la tendit à Monsieur Burke tandis qu'Andy s'éloigna quelque peu. Lui aussi sentit qu'il était observer. Il leva les yeux et vit Josh à la fenêtre. L'enfant se cacha dès qu'il croisa le regard du lieutenant.

Andy se tourna vers Logan et comprit qu'elle l'avait vu également. Il n'aimait pas ça. Amy les rejoignit. Buzz coupa sa caméra et fit comprendre aux agents que tout était dans la boîte. Cameron Burke les regarda monter en voiture.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'appréciez beaucoup demanda Amy.

\- Je n'aime pas ceux qui viennent s'occuper des affaires qui ne les regarde pas, répondit Andy en démarrant.

\- Vous avez été bien silencieuse agent Leen? Demanda Andy.

\- J'ai appris bien plus de choses en observant, dit-elle en ne quittant pas le voisin des yeux alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

* * *

Elle n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise dans ce genre d'exercice mais cela faisait parti de son travail. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle se débrouillait un peu mieux.

\- Josh, commença à expliquer Logan en montrant la photo de l'enfant sur le tableau.

Elle pouvait faire le profil.

\- est un garçon dynamique, très proche de sa mère, brillant, sportif, qui a de bons résultats à l'école... commença-t-elle à expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il nous a donner, intervint étonné Andy.

\- Il était complètement renfermé sur lui-même, expliqua Amy pour ses collègues. Il osait à peine nous regarder.

\- Ses résultats scolaires ont chuté il y a quelques mois et il est devenu plus agressifs envers ses enseignants, commenta le lieutenant Tao en lisant le bulletin scolaire de l'enfant sur son écran.

\- Une agressivité qui aurait pu se retourner contre un de ses petits camarades ?! Demanda tout haut le lieutenant Provenza.

\- Sa colère est tournée vers les adultes et plus particulièrement les hommes, précisa Logan. La présence du lieutenant Flynn le perturbait.

Andy lui lança un drôle de regard et elle comprit qu'elle n'en avait pas assez dit.

\- Non, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que la présence d'un homme le terrifiait. Rien à voir avec vous Lieutenant, s'expliqua-t-elle. Il était plus en confiance avec l'inspecteur Sykes ou avec moi.

\- Sa mère vit seule depuis que son père est parti i ans, lança comme explication Amy.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit ce qui a causé son trouble, répondit Logan.

\- Attendez ! Nous enquêtons sur un meurtre et non sur ce qui cause chez ce gamin des troubles du comportements, intervint Provenza.

\- Les deux sont liés, le coupa Logan.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez dit que sa colère se dirigeait vers les adultes, demanda Andy ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait agit par colère, lui répondit-elle puis elle se tourna vers la photo.

\- Vous pensez que c'est lui qui a causé la mort de Ryley? Demanda Sharon.

Logan Leen se retourna et Sharon comprit d'après son regard que c'était bien le cas.

\- Sa mère nous a confié que depuis des mois, il ne sort plus et reste cloîtré dans sa chambre, expliqua Amy en relisant les notes de son interrogatoire.

\- Même les entraînements de base-ball deviennent difficile. Il refuse d'y aller ! Lança Andy

\- Sa mère dit que Cameron, leur voisin, est le seul à pouvoir le convaincre d'aller au entraînement, dit Amy.

\- Il l'amène et le ramène après chaque entraînement, nous a-t-il préciser lorsque nous l'avons croisé dans la rue, ponctua Andy.

\- Buzz, vous pourriez remontrer les images de la chambre de Josh s'il vous plaît ? Demanda d'un seul coup l'agent du FBI.

Buzz quelque peu surpris, s'exécuta rapidement. Logan fixa un long moment la photo de l'enfant. Tout commençait à se mettre en place. Les images arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. L'agent du FBI les observa un certain moment avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

\- Il garde son store fermé de ce côté ci de la chambre alors que le second est grand ouvert, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'il a le soleil du mauvais côté, ironisa Provenza. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- De quel côté habite ce « Cameron » ? demanda Logan.

Andy sembla comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il consulta le dossier.

\- Juste face à cette fenêtre ! Lança-t-il en s'approchant de l'agent du FBI.

Logan regardait toujours la vidéo prise par Buzz chez Josh.

\- Quand nous avons croisés le voisin, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de voir Josh regarder à la fenêtre. Dès qu'il a vu que je le regardais, il a fermé son store, expliqua Andy.

L'agent Leen montra le lit tout fraîchement refait à neuf dans la chambre de Josh.

\- Il souffre d'incontinence nocturne... commença-t-elle à confier à l'équipe

\- Ce qui explique cette légère odeur d'urine présente dans la chambre, conclut Amy.

\- Et à cet âge là, cela ne présage rien de bon, confia Logan.

Sharon en savait très peu sur la psychologie infantile, juste ce que son rôle de maman avait bien puis lui apprendre mais elle savait, effectivement, que cela ne laissait rien imaginer de bon pour cet enfant.

\- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Ryley ? Demanda Provenza.

\- Seul Josh pourra nous le dire, répondit Logan en se tournant vers l'équipe. Il va falloir le faire venir ici et l'interroger.

\- Hey ! Attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce môme a un rapport avec notre homicide ?!

\- Josh était dans la même équipe de base-ball que Ryley et fréquentait le même terrain de jeux. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidence tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Andy à son collègue.

\- Les autres enfants ont su nous parler de la mort de Ryley. Josh n'a pas dit un mot à ce sujet. Il s'est juste contenter de répondre par oui ou par non à nos questions, répondit Logan puis elle continua. Il essaie de cacher quelque chose et je pense qu'il est terrifié à l'idée que l'on puisse le découvrir.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui à fait ça ! Intervint Julio. Mais il sait peut-être qui l'a fait !

Logan le regarda.

\- Je l'espère, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle aurait aimé croire en cette version des fait mais ce qu'elle ressentait n'allait pas dans ce sens.

* * *

\- Je pensais que vous auriez aimer discuter avec lui et non l'interroger, s'étonna Sharon en s'approchant de l'agent Leen, installée debout dans un coin de la pièce à étudier le dossier qu'elle avait éparpillée par terre.

Logan leva les yeux vers elle.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire. Mais il doit comprendre qu'il est face à la police et que nous n'abandonnerons pas tant que nous ne saurons pas la vérité, expliqua Logan. Que nous sommes là pour aider les victimes et leur rendre justice.

Sharon regarda un long moment Logan. Celle-ci crut tout d'abord qu'elle avait dit une bêtise puis elle vit le léger sourire de Sharon. Mais celui-ci fut de courte durée.

\- Vous pensez que c'est une victime lui aussi ? Demanda Sharon connaissant légèrement la réponse.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, avoua Logan. Je n'avais jamais sentie un enfant autant apeuré...enfin plus depuis longtemps.

La remarque de Logan attira l'attention de Sharon. L'agent Leen n'était au FBI que depuis 2 ans et n'avait été très peu sur le terrain.

L'inspecteur Sanchez arriva à cet instant auprès d'elles.

L'enfant et sa mère viennent d'arriver, lança-t-il.

* * *

Logan se retrouvait face à Josh. C'était la première fois qu'elle interrogeait un enfant mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette peur. Cela raviva de douleurs souvenirs qu'elle devait mettre de côté pour le moment... puis elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas le mettre de côté, que cela pourrait l'aider ou plus particulièrement Josh.

Le lieutenant Sykes était avec elle.

\- Josh, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda Amy en regarda sa mère par la même occasion.

Le garçon leva doucement les yeux vers elles. Il se contenta d'incliner la tête. Logan le fixa un instant. Il n'était pas aussi nerveux et apeuré que lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré dans sa chambre. Il avait même l'air quelque peu soulagé.

\- Nous allons te poser des questions et nous voulons que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais , continua l'inspecteur.

A cet instant, le regard de l'enfant exprima toute la peur, la colère et la tristesse qu'il pouvait ressentir, comme un appel à l'aide.

\- Ryley et toi étiez bons copains ? Demanda l'inspecteur Sykes.

Josh garda le silence et fit simplement un léger signe négatif de la tête.

Logan sentait que Josh aurait du mal à se confier. Elle devait gagner sa confiance et lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour l'aider et même plus le protéger.

\- Est-ce que je peux être honnête avec toi ? Demanda Logan ce qui étonna les autres personnes qui observaient la scène.

Josh la regarda un instant et inclina la tête pour lui signifier son accord.

\- Je crois Josh que tu gardes un grand secret, commença à dire Logan.

L'enfant la regarda surpris de l'entendre dire cela.

\- Et je sais ce que c'est de garder un secret qui nous fait du mal, continua-t-elle.

Le regard de l'enfant se remplit de larmes. Elle avait touché le point sensible.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda la mère de Josh. Mon fils ne sait rien. Il vous l'a déjà dit !

Logan entendit les dires de la mère mais prit la décision de l'ignorer. Elle devait gagner la confiance de l'enfant.

\- Nous cherchons simplement à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua Amy.

\- Mon fils ne sait rien de plus, dit sa mère en passant son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

Amy s'attendait à ce que Logan lui réponde et lui explique mais elle continua à l'ignorer et à prêter attention à Josh.

\- Quand j'étais petite, j'avais un ami... mon meilleur ami, on partageait tout, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle parlait doucement comme pour lui confier elle aussi son plus grand secret. Cela sembla rassurée la mère qui sembla moins sur la défensive.

\- Un jour il m'a confié un secret et il m'a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne. Je lui ait promis, confia Logan.

Elle qui pensait qu'elle avait réussi à passer à autre chose, elle se rendait compte que ce souvenir lui faisait encore mal.

\- Je voyais mon meilleur ami souffrir et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais promis, dit-elle.

Josh la fixait à présent, écoutant avec attention son récit.

\- Jusqu'au jour où mon ami a eu un « accident ». Il est mort à cause de ce secret... et...

Logan s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre de la contenance mais c'est avec les yeux voilé de larmes qu'elle continua.

\- J'étais en colère. Je n'ai pas pu continuer à tenir ma promesse. J'ai été voir le père de mon ami et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il lui avait fait du mal. Pourquoi tous les jours il le frappait et pourquoi il avait tué mon ami ?

Tout le monde fut surpris par cette déclaration. Josh le premier.

\- Je n'avais que 6 ans ! Personne ne m'a cru !

Elle venait de venir à bout des dernières résistances de Josh. L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes. Maintenant elle devait l'aider à se confier.

Dans la salle des ordinateurs, Tao ouvrit son ordinateur portable pour faire des recherches. Il voulait savoir si ce que racontait l'agent du FBI était vrai. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver les informations. Mathieu Cooper, 6 ans, était mort dans un accident. Il vivait dans la maison voisine de celle de Logan Leen durant son enfance. Il n'était question nul part de l'intervention d'une enfant dans l'enquête mais la mère de l'enfant aurait ouvert une enquête. Le père frappait son enfant et avait causé sa mort en le faisant chuter dans l'escalier. Il avait été inculpé et purgeait toujours sa peine de prison.

Tao fit signer au Capitaine Raydor de jeter un coup d'oeil à son écran. Elle parcourut rapidement la page et comprit ce qui était entrain de se passer dans cette salle d'interrogatoire.

Logan continua doucement son histoire afin de ne pas brusquer l'enfant.

\- Il y a quelques années, j'ai découvert que... la mère de mon ami avait entendu ce que j'avais dis. Elle a eu des doutes. Une enquête a été ouverte et son père a été arrêté et puni pour ce qu'il a fait.

\- Personne ne va me croire, lança l'enfant.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il disait depuis son arrivée. Logan se pencha vers l'enfant.

\- Je sais ce que c'est ! Dit-elle. Si tu me le permets, je suis prête à t'écouter et t'aider.

Josh la fixa un long moment, semblant hésiter.

\- Je ne voulais pas, c'était un accident, se contenta-t-il de dire.

La mère de Josh fut surprise. Logan se concentra sur Josh. Elle pouvait sentir son mal être, sa culpabilité et sa tristesse. Comment pouvait-on laisser un enfant en arriver là ?

\- Je sais, lui répondit simplement Logan.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, répéta-t-il les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Sa mère voulut intervenir mais Amy lui fit signe de les laisser faire. Tout le monde se doutait à quel point cela pouvait être difficile pour elle de voir son fils ainsi.

Logan voulait le laisser se livrer de lui-même. Sa mère passa la main dans les cheveux de Josh pour le réconforter un minimum et eut l'intelligence de laisser l'interrogatoire se poursuivre.

\- Il voulait tout dire, continua-t-il reniflant.

Amy sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à l'enfant qui le prit doucement.

\- J'ai juste voulu l'empêcher de partir et de tout raconter. Il est tombé...je ne voulais pas.

Josh pleura de plus belle. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras en regardant Logan.

\- C'était un accident Josh, dit Logan autant pour rassurer l'enfant que sa mère.

Un certain temps se passa avant que Josh ne se calme un peu. Il se détacha lentement de sa mère et se tourna de nouveau vers Logan. Il avait toujours le même regard rempli de douleur et de honte.

Logan se pencha plus près de lui et lui prit la main. Elle aurait voulu le réconforter beaucoup plus que ça mais elle était agent du FBI et elle devait obtenir la vérité.

\- Il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé, l'incita-t-elle à continuer.

L'enfant acquiesça de la tête tout en pleurant.

\- S'il avait tout raconter...personne ne nous aurait cru et il aurait su que... que j'avais tout raconté ! Confia Josh.

\- Moi je te crois Josh, dit doucement Logan pour calmer l'enfant.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- J'étais trop petite pour aider mon ami avec son secret... mais aujourd'hui je suis agent du FBI et je te promets que tu n'as pu à avoir peur, expliqua Logan.

Il hésita, il regarda sa mère qui l'incita à continuer. Il regarda de nouveau les deux femmes en face de lui.

\- Confies-moi ton secret, lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il parut soulager d'entendre ses mots.

\- On est restés après l'entraînement de base-ball, comme à chaque fois, dit Josh timidement.

\- Ryley et toi ? Demanda doucement Logan.

Il secoua la tête pour dire non.

\- Cameron... et moi, confia-t-il au bout d'un instant.

Logan sentit une colère monter en elle. Elle la canalisa pour se concentrer sur Josh.

\- Il propose à l'entraîneur de nettoyer et ranger le matériel... mais une fois qu'on a finit... et qu'on est seul...

Il s'arrêta et Logan sentit la peur reprendre le dessus sur lui.

\- Personne ne te fera plus aucun mal, je te le promets ! Lui dit-elle pour le rassurer

Sharon se redressa sur son fauteuil. La colère montait de plus en plus en elle. Elle se tourna vers le lieutenant Provenza et le lieutenant Tao.

\- Aller me chercher ce Cameron Burke, dit-elle en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

Mais le regard qu'elle arborait en regardant l'écran ne trompait personne.

Provenza et Tao sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Sharon reporta son attention sur les écrans.

\- Il me demande de faire des choses...

L'enfant grimaça tout en pleurant. Comment pouvait-on infliger cela à un enfant se répéta Logan. Cela la rendait malade mais il devait expliquer ce qu'il se passait pour qu'ils puissent inculper ce Cameron.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de parler de ça, lui dit Logan en l'encourageant à continuer.

Josh essaya de se calmer quelque peu.

\- Pour que nous puissions t'aider, il va falloir que tu nous en dises plus, dit-elle.

L'enfant la regarda apeuré.

\- Je te crois, la rassura-t-elle. Mais la loi est très compliquée. Je sais que pour toi c'est très difficile mais je te promets qu'après il ne te feras plus de mal.

Josh la regarda un long moment comme pour sonder si elle disait vrai.

\- Au début... c'était... juste... des... caresses, avoua-t-il en pleurs. Et puis après... il m'a demandé... de... de me déshabiller.

Il baissa les yeux. Il avait honte et Logan s'en voulait de lui faire revivre ça mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix.

\- Et... il a commencé à... me toucher, continua péniblement l'enfant.

Logan ne pouvait pas lui poser la question qui en découlait. Elle était trop sous la colère de ce que cet homme avait fait à cet enfant et sur le fait qu'elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. C'était son premier cas de pédophilie et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas si préparé à ça qu'elle le pensait.

Amy le comprit sûrement et posa la question à sa place.

\- Où est-ce qu'il te touchait ?

Josh resta un moment les yeux baissés sur la table. Puis il releva les yeux et sembla chercher le courage auprès de sa mère. Même si la détresse, la peine, la honte et la colère de l'enfant la submergeait quelque peu, ce n'était rien face à sa propre colère. Logan devait la mettre de côté pour le moment et soutenir Josh dans ce moment difficile.

Sa mère l'encouragea du regard tout en essayant de ne pas craquer.

\- Entre... je n'arrive pas ! Finit-il par avouer en pleurant.

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous montrer, demanda Amy.

L'enfant hésita un instant avant de montrer lentement son entre jambe.

Cet enfant était dans un mal insupportable. Logan devait le rassurer et lui expliquer qu'il n'aurait jamais du vivre cela.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit...

Et elle insista bien sur ce dernier mot.

\- de faire ce qu'il a fait, continua-t-elle

\- C'est de ma faute ! Lança Josh.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Le seul coupable c'est celui qui t'as fait ça !

Il a dit que si je le disais, personne ne me croirait ! Que tout le monde me traiterait de menteur, confia-t-il. Mais Ryley... il l'a vu et...

L'inspecteur Sykes et l'agent Logan laissèrent l'enfant se confier.

\- Ryley... Il m'a cru, expliqua l'enfant en pleurant de plus belle. Il a voulu aller le dire...

Josh était complètement anéanti par ce qui venait de se passer mais il trouvait encore la force de se confier. Il leva les yeux vers Logan et Amy.

\- J'ai eu peur ! Dit-il

\- Peur de quoi ? Demanda Logan

\- Peur que personne ne nous croit... peur que Cameron me fasse encore plus de mal en apprenant que je l'ai dis ! Avoua l'enfant.

\- Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets, promit Logan à Josh.

Les derniers réticences de Josh disparurent à cet instant.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. J'ai juste voulu le retenir... et il... est tombé du haut de la rampe. Il... il ne s'est pas réveillé... j'ai eu peur ! Confia Josh.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appeler les secours ? Demanda Amy.

Il la regarda complètement désemparé.

\- Parce que j'aurai du raconté ce qui se passait, dit-il en baissant les yeux. J'avais honte.

Ses dires collaient parfaitement aux conclusions du Dr Morales.

\- Merci Josh de nous avoir fait confiance, dit Logan en lui serrant la main et lui souriant. Tu vas rester avec ta maman et nous on va aller s'occuper du vrai coupable dans cet histoire.

L'enfant la regarda une dernière fois avant d'aller dans les bras de sa mère. Elle se leva, suivit d'Amy.

Logan rejoignit Sharon et une partie de l'équipe dans la salle de vidéos. Même si elle n'avait pas eu ce dons si particulier de ressentir les choses, elle aurait tout de même pu remarquer la tension présente dans cette pièce. Et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sharon, elle comprit que Cameron allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près des écrans, elle regarda Josh pleurer dans les bras de sa mère encore sous le choc des déclarations de son fils.

\- Agent Leen j'aimerai que vous accompagniez Josh à l'hôpital, demanda calmement Sharon en se tournant vers Logan.

L'enfant allait devoir subir quelques examens afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien mais également pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Vous avez instauré une relation de confiance avec Josh. Vous serez plus à même de les rassurer, sa mère et lui, expliqua Sharon.

D'une certaine manière, Logan appréhendait un peu ces instants car la douleur de Josh la perturbait encore beaucoup mais elle voulait également aller au bout de sa promesse et aider Josh.

Elle acquiesça de la tête pour notifier à Sharon qu'elle suivrait ses instructions.

* * *

Sharon quitta la pièce où Josh et sa mère avaient été installé à leur retour de l'hôpital et se rendit dans l'enclos des inspecteurs et se tourna vers Tao.

\- Lieutenant Tao, il est temps d'aller nous occuper de Monsieur Burke, lança-t-elle.

L'officier de police n'en demanda pas plus et la suivit vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Logan savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait interroger et affronter ce genre d'individu. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas prête à se retrouver face à cet homme et lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait fait. Elle serait plus utile derrière les écrans que face à lui.

Le reste de l'équipe se rendit dans la salle des écrans pour suivre l'interrogatoire.

Le Capitain Raydor et le lieutenant Tao entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire et s'installèrent doucement face à Cameron.

\- Monsieur Burke, je suis le Capitain Raydor et voici le lieutenant Tao.

L'homme se tenait assis sur sa chaise avec un peu trop d'assurance au goût de Sharon.

\- J'aimerai savoir ce que je fais ici au juste!

\- Monsieur Burke, nous avons quelques questions supplémentaires à vous poser concernant la mort de Riley Scott.

\- J'ai déjà dis tout ce que je savais à votre inspecteur. Qu'est ce que je pourrais dire de plus!

L'arrogance de l'homme se faisait ressentir fortement. Sharon prit sur elle pour se maîtriser et ne rien montrer de ce qu'elle pensait de ce monstre. Comme à son habitude et c'était sa grande force.

\- Monsieur Burke, il semblerait au contraire que vous ne nous ayez pas tout dit, fit remarquer Sharon.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler! Je n'ai pas vu Riley Scott après l'entraînement!

\- Vous avez déclaré qu'après l'entraînement, vous avez raccompagné le jeune Josh chez lui, continua Tao.

\- C'est bien ça, oui.

\- Monsieur Burke, êtes-vous proche de Josh et de sa mère? Demanda l'inspecteur Tao.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

\- Répondez à la question s'il vous plaît.

\- Eh bien, ce sont mes voisins. Et le gosse n'a pas de père. Alors de temps en temps, j'aide un peu, je donne un coup de main avec le gamin.

\- Quel genre de coup de main?

L'arrogance affichée de Cameron Burke laissa soudain place à la nervosité, même s';il tentait de se maitriser.

\- Qu'est ce que ça a comme rapport avec la mort de Riley?! dit-il

Sharon se pencha vers lui et le fixa froidement.

Logan savait que cet homme n'allait pas tarder à répondre de ses actes. Elle pouvait lire bien plus que de la détermination dans le regard du Capitaine Raydor. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait garder son sang froid face à un homme tel que lui. Elle sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. Cette colère était présente depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans explication au reste de l'équipe. Ils la regardèrent sortirent. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, Flynn décida à la suivre.

* * *

Logan s'était réfugiée près d'une des baies vitrées dans un des petits bureaux en face de la salle d'interrogatoire 1.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, demanda Andy en s'approchant de l'agent du FBI qui s'était isolé près d'une des baies vitrées.

Elle se tourna vers lui quelque peu surprise de sa venue. Elle pouvait même sentir une certaine inquiétude. Elle sourit timidement avant de regarder à nouveau à travers la vitre.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre. Il savait que ce genre d'aveux étaient difficile à entendre et encore plus à accepter. Il en avait vu beaucoup durant sa carrière mais rien ne rendait les choses faciles lorsque cela concernait les enfants.

L'agent Leen semblait être beaucoup plus sensible et il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Mais elle avait été incroyable dans cette salle d'interrogatoire avec Josh. Pour arriver à le faire se confier, elle avait du elle aussi se livrer et ça, il savait que c'était difficile à vivre.

\- Comment peut-on faire subir ça à un enfant ?! Demanda-t-elle tout haut sans forcément attendre de réponse de la part d'Andy.

Il n'avait pas de réponse à cela. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qui poussait un homme à faire ce genre de chose.

\- C'est la question que l'on se pose tous ! Se contenta de répondre.

\- Je pensais qu'une fois adulte, je comprendrais, commença-t-elle à se confier sans quitter le paysage des yeux. Mais la colère ne fait que grandir.

Niveau colère, il connaissait le sujet.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, on ressens tous ça, lui avoua-t-il.

Elle le regarda un court instant. Elle s'en doutait.

\- En plus de cette colère, vous semblez avoir un passé douloureux qui n'arrange pas les choses, tenta-t-il de demander.

\- L'histoire a beau être différente, il y a toujours cette douleur, cette colère et cette honte en eux... comme si c'était eux les coupables, dit-elle sans tourner les yeux vers lui.

Il ne répondit rien. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Pas besoin d'être profileur pour cela.

\- Mon ami croyait que c'était à cause des bêtises qu'il faisait que son père le punissait de cette manière, chuchota-t-elle presque sous le coup de l'émotion. Et aujourd'hui Josh croit lui aussi que tout est de sa faute.

D'un seul coup, elle se tourna vers lui et fixa son regard dans le sien.

\- Est-ce qu'on se sent toujours aussi impuissant ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Cette sensation ne nous quitte jamais réellement

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle avait un regard qui semblait aller plus loin qu'un regard habituel. Beaucoup aurait dit que c'était une technique de profileur mais Andy savait que ce regard appartenait à Logan et à ce don qu'elle avait de ressentir les gens. Cela ne le gênait pas. Il y avait une sorte de bienveillance en elle et se laisser décoder ne lui faisait pas peur.

Elle le quitta un instant des yeux pour lancer un regard vers la salle d'interrogatoire n°1. A cet instant, Amy sortit de la salle des vidéos.

\- Le Capitaine l'a coincé ! Leur dit-elle et s'éloigna.

Logan baissa les yeux comme soulager par cette déclaration.

\- Le Capitaine est incroyable, continua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai garder mon calme comme elle le fait si je me retrouvais face à lui.

\- Elle est très douée pour ça, admit-il avec plaisir. Mais ça s'apprend, lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda.

\- Je n'arrive pas à prendre le recul nécessaire dans cette affaire, avoua-t-elle. Elle fait resurgir de vieux démons, finit-elle par dire en regardant la vitre face à elle pour éviter que le lieutenant Flynn ne voit les larmes dans ses yeux.

Il la laissa se confier.

\- Je me sens toujours coupable de n'avoir rien dit plutôt, chuchota-t-elle

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui confiait tout cela. Peut-être qu'elle avait tout simplement besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis toutes ces années. Cette affaire avait tout fait resurgir, une nouvelle fois. Elle qui pensait avoir fait le travail nécessaire.

\- Vous n'aviez que 6 ans ! Lui fit-il remarquer. Et vous aviez fait une promesse.

\- Une promesse qui a coûté la vie à mon meilleur ami, conclut-elle sans un regard.

Andy laissa un silence puis fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Le seul coupable dans cette histoire c'est celui qui a fait du mal à votre ami, dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il venait de lui dire ce qu'elle avait répondu à Josh lors de son interrogatoire. Elle avait su réconforter l'enfant au cœur de cette enquête mais elle n'arrivait pas à calmer l'enfant en elle blessée par ce passé douloureux.

\- Vous avez fait ce qui vous semblait juste à l'époque et malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser vous avez aider votre ami, continua à expliquer Andy.

Elle ne su pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait cet argument.

\- Comme vous avez aider Josh aujourd'hui, dit-il. Notre travail est loin d'être simple et nous serons toujours amené à nous retrouver face à des situations difficiles. Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler l'esprit torturé de certaines personnes. Et vous plus que quiconque vous le savez ! Quelques fois nous arrivons trop tard, comme pour Ryley, mais nous pouvons aussi en sauver... comme vous l'avez fait avec Josh. Vous avez permis à cet enfant de ne plus subir ce calvaire et c'est ce que vous devez garder à l'esprit.

Parler avec le lieutenant Flynn lui faisait du bien. Elle passa les mains sur son visage pour se donner un peu de contenance. Elle n'avait pas dormit depuis 48h et elle commençait à en ressentir les effets.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle

\- Ce serait bête de manquer le clou du spectacle ! Lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de passer devant lui et de retourner en salle vidéos.

Elle hésita un instant puis s'avança vers la porte, bien décidée à ne pas laisser ce pervers gagné.

* * *

Josh et sa mère sortirent de la salle de conférence avec Amy. Elle venait de leur annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle. Cameron allait finir sa vie en prison. Logan regarda Josh approcher. Cela ne faisait pas disparaître la douleur que l'enfant portait en lui. Il n'oublierait jamais. Il apprendrait à vivre avec. Alors que sa mère s'était arrêté face à l'équipe, Josh continua et s'approcha de Logan.

\- Vous avez tenu votre promesse, lui dit-il simplement.

Logan du se retenir pour ne pas laisser s'échapper une larme car par ces quelques mots il avait touché un point sensible. Elle lui sourit et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- J'aimerai que tu me fasse une promesse toi aussi, lui dit-elle.

L'enfant parut surprit par sa demande mais acquiesça de la tête. Logan sortit une carte professionnelle de sa poche.

\- Si tu en as besoin, n'hésites pas à m'appeler, expliqua-t-elle.

Josh prit délicatement sa carte et leva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers elle.

\- Merci, lui répondit-il.

Puis il retourna auprès de sa mère. Ils saluèrent toute l'équipe et Amy les raccompagna jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Les membres de l'équipe retournèrent chacun à leur bureau respectif pour faire la paperasserie.

Logan resta un instant à regarder Josh et sa mère s'éloigner. Elle sentit le Capitaine Raydor la rejoindre. Elle la regarda.

\- Vous avez fait du très bon travail avec Josh, la félicita Sharon.

Elle n'était pas Capitaine au hasard. Elle venait de remettre l'affaire dans son contexte. Le travail. Et elle avait raison. La première chose qu'elle avait apprit à Quantico était qu'elle ne devait pas s'impliquer personnellement. Mais la pratique est bien souvent plus difficile et son « don » n'arrangeait pas les choses. Logan savait qu'il y avait plus que son don qui avait joué un rôle dans cette affaire.

Logan se tourna vers le Capitaine Raydor.

\- J'aurai aimé faire plus, lui confia-t-elle simplement.

Sharon sourit. C'était tout à son honneur. L'agent Leen était encore jeune dans le métier et elle allait devoir apprendre à travailler avec ce sentiment. Elle-même l'avait appris durant des années et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, aux Crimes Majeurs, elle voulait aller au bout. Ne pas aller jusqu'au procès et enfermer les coupables une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Ou alors plus tôt, continua à dire Logan.

\- Nous aimerions tous, précisa Sharon

Elles se fixèrent un long moment. Logan savait que le Capitaine Raydor comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait tout de suite ressentit que sous ses airs de femme forte et ses talents d'enquêtrices, il y avait une sensibilité et une humanité incroyable, qu'elle masquait parfaitement bien.

\- Nous avons promis de protéger et de servir, mais bien souvent nous arrivons trop tard, développa Sharon. Un drame s'est produit et c'est à nous de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer.

\- Nous faisons en sorte que personne n'échappe à la justice, conclut-elle.

Logan n'avait pas été la seule touché par Josh. Sharon l'avait été aussi mais avait gérer la situation en chef d'unité. La justice lui tenait à cœur et c'est pour cela qu'elle aimait tout faire dans les règles.

\- J'ai été ravie de travailler avec vous, confia Sharon à Logan. Et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de retravailler ensemble.

\- Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez besoins de mes compétences, lui répondit Logan.

\- J'imagine que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vous solliciter, lui demanda Sharon.

Logan sourit à la remarque. C'était le cas mais Rossi triait les demandes et elle l'en remerciait.

\- J'ai un « agent » qui gère très bien mon emploi du temps, répondit Logan avec une légère touche d'humour.

Sharon sourit à la remarque.

\- Alors j'espère que nous aurons encore la chance de retravailler ensemble et dans d'autres conditions cette fois, fit remarquer Sharon.

\- Je l'espère aussi, ajouta Logan.

* * *

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Rossi. Elle le vit lever les yeux et lui faire signe d'entrer.

\- Je viens de recevoir le rapport du Capitaine Raydor, lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'installait dans un des fauteuils face au bureau. Joli travail.

Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Comment ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Vous saviez ce que cela déclencherait en moi ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

\- Disons que j'en avais une petite idée, lui répondit sincèrement.

Elle garda le silence. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en vouloir ou le remercier car malgré la douleur elle savait qu'elle venait de faire un pas vers l'acceptation.

\- J'ai eu tort ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda un instant.

\- Non, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Parfait, dit-il en reprenant l'étude des dossiers qu'il était entrain de faire avant qu'elle arrive.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'aviez dit au sujet de mes compétences et de toutes les personnes que je peux aider.

Rossi leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je viens enfin de le comprendre, avoua-t-elle. Nous intervenons bien plus que sur une enquête. Nous entrons dans la vie des gens, dans leur vécu, dans leurs douleurs... et...

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Cet enfant m'a fait confiance, comme l'a fait mon ami lorsque nous étions enfant, expliqua Logan.

Il la laissa parler. Il se doutait de là où elle voulait en venir mais il voulait qu'elle lui précise sa pensée.

\- Je n'ai jamais su quoi faire de ma vie, perdue dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien. Puis vous êtes arrivé et vous m'avez aidé à accepter mes... compétences. Vous m'avez proposé de rejoindre le programme à Quantico et... pour la première fois, j'ai accepté qui j'étais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert quel sens je voulais donner à tout ça.

Elle avait été plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Ce que j'ai vécu étant enfant, ce que mon ami a subit et ce qui est arrivé à Josh me pousse à vouloir aider tous ces enfants, ces jeunes qui subissent une violence quelle qu'elle soit. Protéger et servir, finit-elle par lui dire.

Elle était douée et il ne parlait pas que de ses dons. Il la laissa continuer.

\- Je veux me concentrer sur ce public, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'y avoir bien réfléchi, fit-il remarquer.

\- J'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire dans l'avion, lui répondit-elle.

\- Je vois. Je vais en tenir compte quand j'étudierai...

\- En fait... j'aimerai créer une unité spécialisée, l'interrompit-elle.

\- Tu sais que Quantico a déjà un service de protection des mineurs, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui et c'est pour cela que je souhaiterai créer une unité de proximité, osa-t-elle à peine confier.

Rossi s'adossa à son dossier de fauteuil.

\- Je dirai que tu as fait bien plus que d'y réfléchir, lui dit-il.

\- Disons que j'ai noté certaines idées sur papier !

\- Je vois, répondit-il simplement.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Rossi savait que ce jour arriverait. Logan était bien trop « sensible » et impliquée pour qu'elle continue à parsemer ses compétences.

\- Le FBI ne va pas accepter de se passer de tes « services »... commença-t-il à expliquer.

\- Je ne veux pas quitter le FBI, juste me concentrer sur ce qui compte pour moi. J'ai peut-être tord de croire que si j'aide ces enfants ça rendra le monde un peu moins... dur, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur mais tu t'attelle à une tâche difficile, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part ! Lui répondit-elle.

Il la fixa un moment.

\- Et où ce quelque part te mène-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre.

\- Los Angeles.

Rossi sourit.

\- Je vois que le Capitaine Raydor n'a pas été la seule impressionnée ! S'amusa t-il de remarquer. Et pourquoi ce choix ?

\- Peut-être parce que l'équipe du Capitaine Raydor a été une des seules équipes, sans compter la votre, où je me suis sentie faire partie intégrante de l'enquête. Peut-être parce que Josh m'a touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du... je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai juste la sensation que cette collaboration serait possible là-bas.

Rossi se pencha sur son bureau.

\- Très bien. Présente moi un dossier et je vais verrai ce qui est possible de faire ! Lui lança-t-il en reprenant sa lecture.

La nuit allait être courte, pensa Logan mais elle était heureuse que Rossi la soutienne. Ce projet lui tenait à cœur et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle savait ce pour quoi elle était faite.

\- J'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, continua-t-elle.

Rossi leva à nouveau le regard vers elle.

\- D'une certaine manière, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, lui avoua-t-elle.

Il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler. Sa vie n'avait jamais été réellement en danger. En tout cas physiquement. Mais avant de rejoindre ce programme, elle ne vivait pas... elle survivait.

\- Merci pour tout, lui dit-elle doucement.

Il lui sourit et la regarda se lever lentement.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau de Rossi, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et vit qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Rick Raydor. Ce n'était pas le premier mais elle n'avait pas pu lui répondre durant l'enquête. Elle sourit et ouvrit le message.

« Quand est-ce que j'aurai le plaisir de te revoir ? »

Pendant des années, elle s'était cachée dans une vie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepter ce qu'elle était, tout s'accélérait dans sa vie. Comme si une porte s'était enfin ouverte.

Elle ne su pas vraiment pourquoi elle composa le numéro de Rick. Une envie subite et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de suivre ses envies. Il décrocha quelques secondes après.

\- Bonsoir, entendit-elle.

Elle était heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

\- Bonsoir, je ne te dérange pas, demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. 2b Scènes coupées - Protéger et servir

Elle avait préféré boucler tous les rapports et dossiers liés à cette enquête.

Elle avait toujours réussit à garder de la distance avec son travail et les diverses enquêtes dont elle s'occupait. Pourtant dès qu'il s'agissait d'enfants, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle ressentait la mère en elle réagir et la toucher bien plus que cela ne le devrait.

Elle avait été ravi de pouvoir coincer cet homme. Mais ce que l'agent Logan Leen lui avait dit : tenter d'intervenir plutôt avait fait résonner quelque chose en elle. Cette idée ne lui était pas inconnue. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la police, elle envisageait les choses de cette manière. Elle avait pourtant vite déchanté en se retrouvant face à la réalité du terrain.

Elle descendit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : pouvoir se détendre dans un bon bain. Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle sentit une présence, elle leva les yeux.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici et surtout à cette heure. Andy était appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture. Il se redressa et s'avança lentement vers elle. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je me suis dis qu'après cette enquête, tu aurai envie peut-être envie d'un peu de compagnie, dit-il presque timidement.

Elle lui sourit. Andy sourit en regardant autour de lui puis reporta son attention sur Sharon.

\- Et tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle s'avança vers lui. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de se fréquenter, ils s'étaient également mis d'accord sur les règles à respecter. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et posa une main sur son torse.

\- C'est ce que je vois, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un repas maison ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, lui dit-elle en jouant un peu avec sa cravate.

Il sourit de plus belle. Il s'écarta et lui fit signe de passer la première pour s'installer dans la voiture. Elle ne se fit pas prier, lui donna ses clés de voiture et alla s'installer côté passager tandis qu'Andy prenait place côté conducteur.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne quitterai jamais ton bureau, confia Andy en les faisant quitter le parking.

\- Je voulais finir tout ça ce soir, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Et puis j'ai eu envie d'appeler Emily et Rick.

Andy sourit de plus belle.

\- J'ai appelé Nicole en t'attendant, lui avoua-t-il.

Sharon le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la route devant elle.

\- Emily était en répétition et Rick... avait un rendez-vous, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu sembles étonnée ? Demanda Andy. Cela ne doit pas être le premier rendez-vous de Rick ?! S'amusa-t-il.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Mais d'habitude, il le garde pour lui, plaisanta-t-elle. Ça m'a tout de même fait du bien de l'entendre.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Malgré les années à faire ce boulot, cela nous affecte toujours. Et c'est ce que j'expliquais à l'agent Leen, le contraire deviendrait inquiétant, dit Andy tout en gardant son regard fixé sur la route.

\- Elle a été très touchée par cette enquête, fit remarquer Sharon. J'avais connaissance de son parcours mais son histoire semble être très douloureuse également.

\- Toutes les nouvelles recrues ont les meilleures volontés mais le terrain les ramène vite dans la réalité des choses.

\- Oui, acquiesça Sharon. Mais je crois que l'agent Leen a la possibilité de faire la différence.

Andy la regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Je pense que les prochaines semaines risquent d'être intéressantes, finit par dire Sharon.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Et tu ne comptes pas m'en dire plus, je suppose, demanda Andy connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

* * *

Sharon adorait ces soirées maison avec Andy où ils prenaient le temps de parler de tout et de rien ou bien de regarder un de leurs films préférés afin de le faire découvrir à l'autre. Après une journée comme celle-ci, ils en avaient plus que besoin.

Elle aimait se retrouver dans ses bras simplement à apprécier l'instant présent. Andy avait passer ses bras autour d'elle et elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Elle s'amusait à entrelacer leurs doigts et tout d'un coup ce geste lui sembla la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle n'avait pas envie de briser ce lien, ni de quitter ses bras.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, de lui sourire, d'être à ses côtés. Elle se redressa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser auquel Andy répondu en l'enlaçant et la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se capturèrent à nouveau.

\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller, murmura presque Andy sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle se contenta de lui faire un léger sourire. Cette annonce avait éveillé une étrange sensation en elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle avait de rester dans ses bras et elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse comme il savait si bien le faire.

Elle baissa les yeux comme gênée par ses pensées. Il l'aida à se redresser et commença à se lever du canapé. Elle l'imita sans lâcher la main d'Andy qu'elle tenait depuis le début. Alors qu'il voulait se rendre dans l'entrée pour récupérer sa veste, elle le retint près d'elle. Il se tourna vers elle quelque peu étonné.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main libre sur son torse. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Reste, murmura-t-elle.

Elle même n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'Andy, elle su qu'il l'avait entendu. Son regard lui demandait si elle était vraiment sûre. Elle sourit. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme. Il savait la surprendre et être attentionnée.

Elle se serra d'avantage contre lui et se contenta de l'embrasser comme toute réponse. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Andy pour accepter la proposition. Ils s'enlacèrent l'un l'autre pour continuer un baiser passionné. Au bout d'un certain temps, le baiser prit fin mais ils restèrent très proche, front contre front à savourer ce moment.

Sharon glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle d'Andy, leva les yeux vers lui tout en s'écartant et en le guidant dans le couloir.


	5. 3 Chemins de vie

La mer était calme ce matin. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plage. Il y avait énormément de monde qui grouillait sur le sable mais personne n'était là pour profiter de les joies de la baignade ou du bronzage.

Des bandes jaunes étaient étendues de part et d'autres sur l'une des parties de la plage. Des policiers tenaient les curieux à distance tandis que l'équipe du légiste faisait leur travail, derrière une tente montée pour isoler la victime.

L'équipe des Crimes Majeurs arriva rapidement sur place. Tandis que Sanchez et Amy se rendirent près des agents encadrant le terrain, Andy se dirigea vers la femme qu'on lui avait signalée comme la femme du Député Stanford et qui semblait vouloir tout régir ici. Provenza lui fit signe que Tao et lui se rendaient sous la tente.

\- Kendall, que nous vaut cette balade sur la plage, demanda Provenza en entrant.

\- Jeune fille entre 17 et 20 ans, ayant reçu un coup sur l'arrière droit de la tête. Retrouvée au bord de l'eau. Elle a une quantité d'eau importante dans les poumons, dit-il en montrant l'abdomen de la victime.

Tao s'approcha avec les affaires de la victime posées un peu plus loin.

\- Selon les papiers trouvés sur elle, il s'agit de Stella Marshall, 21 ans, étudiante à l'Université de Los Angeles.

Ils se tournèrent vers Kendall.

\- Je maintiens. Elle n'a pas plus de 20 ans, répéta-t-il en continuant de remplir les documents de terrain.

\- Encore une enfant qui se fait passer pour plus âgée qu'elle ne l'est ! Fit remarquer Provenza. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ces balades matinales sur la plage, mais pourquoi nous avoir appelé Kendall ?

Kendall se redressa.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Cette jeune fille est une des protégées de Madame Stanford ! Répondit-il.

\- Oh je vois, lança le lieutenant.

Ils regardèrent la jeune fille étendue à terre.

\- Quelques affaires personnelles mais aucun portable ! Fit remarquer Tao. Ce qui pour une jeune fille de cet âge serait vraiment surprenant !

\- Ok Tao, demande aux agents de rechercher un téléphone portable sur toute la zone. Nous allons avoir besoin d'une équipe de plongée au cas où notre tueur se serait débarrassé de l'appareil dans l'océan.

Ils sortirent de la tente et virent Andy s'approcher avec ce qui semblait être Madame Stanford.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Lança-t-elle sans même les saluer.

\- Madame Stanford a été avertit par le gardien du Lodge Club. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu Stella c'était lors de la soirée pour le Programme de réinsertion dont Madame Stanford est la bienfaitrice et dont faisait partie notre victime.

\- Cette jeune femme avait tout pour réussir. Je veux que tout soit fait pour trouver celui qui a fait cela, ordonna la femme du député.

Provenza lança un regard vers son ami et collègue le lieutenant Flynn. Comme si ils avaient besoin de cet ordre pour faire leur travail.

\- Nous n'y manquerons pas Madame Stanford ! Répondit Provenza en faisant signe à un des agents.

Celui-ci s'approcha.

\- Madame Stanford, nous allons avoir besoin de votre déposition. Si vous voulez bien suivre cet agent...

\- Je n'irai nulle part. Mon mari doit nous rejoindre pour faire en sorte que cette enquête ait une attention particulière.

\- Nous portons une attention particulière à toutes nos enquêtes, Madame et je vous assure que celle-là ne dérogera pas à la règle, répondit avec aplomb le lieutenant Provenza.

\- Je ne partirais pas avant l'arrivée de mon mari, répéta-t-elle.

\- Comme vous voulez, dit Provenza en s'éloignant en faisant signe à Flynn de le suivre.

Les deux lieutenants se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la tente.

\- Qu'en est-il de la famille de la petite ? Demanda Provenza.

\- Stella est orpheline. Aucune famille. La personne a contacter en cas d'urgence est Madame Stanford ! Précisa Flynn.

\- Je sens que cette journée va être longue, lança Provenza en attrapant son téléphone portable.

Il composa le numéro du Capitain Raydor en regardant en direction de Madame Stanford et des journalistes à qui elle était entrain de parler.

\- Très longue, répéta-t-il.

* * *

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau. Elle entendit un simple « Entrez ». Elle s'exécuta. Le Capitaine Raydor était entrain de remplir un dossier et semblait très concentrée. L'agent Logan Leen ferma délicatement la porte derrière elle et fit le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la déranger. Même si elles avaient rendez-vous, elle ne voulait pas la gêner dans son travail.

Sharon leva enfin les yeux vers elle et sourit en croisant son regard.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais prise dans mes écrits, s'excusa Sharon en se levant et en venant l'accueillir.

\- Je comprends, se contenta de répondre Logan.

Le Capitaine la fixa un instant et cela avait le don de la déstabiliser quelque peu. Cette femme avait le don de l'impressionner et elle ne pensait pas cela de manière négative, non au contraire. Elle pouvait ressentir une grande force qui émanait d'elle. Une force bienveillante. Peu de fois elle avait ressenti cela en présence d'autres personnes.

\- J'ai été ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles, dit Sharon à Logan en s'approchant de la jeune femme et lui faisant signe de s'installer. Et j'avoue que la raison de votre visite a éveillée ma curiosité,

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans les fauteuils près du bureau. Logan tenait fermement les mains l'objet de sa présence ici. Un dossier... ou plutôt un projet de vie qu'elle allait soumettre à Sharon en espérant qu'elle adhère à ce projet.

\- Je voulais vous soumettre un projet que le FBI souhaiterait mettre en place avec la Police de L.A, expliqua l'agent Leen.

\- Ces derniers temps, on ne peut pas dire que nos relations avec le FBI aient été très concluantes et cela m'étonne qu'ils veuillent collaborer sur quoi que ce soit avec nous, s'étonna Sharon.

\- Disons que c'est un projet que je leur ai soumis et qui à attirer leur attention, précisa Logan.

\- Comme la mienne, dit Sharon en souriant.

Mais elle ne pu aller plus loin. Son téléphone sonna. Sharon fit signe à Logan de patienter et se leva pour répondre.

\- Nous avons un corps au Beach Lodge Club, dit-il à l'attention du Capitaine qui jeta un rapide regard vers Logan. Une protégée de Madame Stanford, la femme du Député.

Madame Stanford était connue pour ses œuvres de charité et ses dons à la Police de LA.

\- Très bien lieutenant. Je vous attends avec Madame Stanford.

Elle raccrocha puis leva son regard vers Logan. L'agent du FBI comprit très vite.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela peut attendre, la devança Logan.

\- Si vous avez d'autres choses à faire et retourner à Washington, je comprendrai que...

\- Non, je passe quelques jours dans la région... et j'espère peut-être pouvoir m'y installer, confia Logan à Sharon sachant très bien que cela allait éveiller encore plus sa curiosité.

Sharon la regarda un long moment comme pour essayer de la sonder et connaître le mystère derrière tout cela. Malheureusement elle allait devoir attendre.

\- Je pourrai certainement me dégager un peu pour le déjeuner si cela ne vous dérange pas de patienter, proposa Sharon.

\- Je vais en profiter pour peaufiner un peu ma présentation, répondit Logan.

\- Très bien, lança Sharon.

Sharon lança un dernier regard à Logan en souriant puis elle sortit rapidement de son bureau.

* * *

\- Il y a des jours où on préférerait rester coucher, lança le docteur Moralès en rejoignant le capitaine Raydor et le lieutenant Tao.

Les deux officiers le regardèrent, attendant la suite.

Le légiste s'approcha du corps.

\- Nous avons à faire à une jeune fille, blanche, de 16 ans...

Il marqua une pause. Sharon regarda l'enfant allongée devant eux. Sa tenue et son apparence avaient prêté à confusion et ses papiers disaient qu'elle était adulte. Ils avaient tous cru être face à une jeune adulte et ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pu déterminer les causes de la mort ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous supposions une mort par noyade mais ce n'est pas la cause. Il y a effectivement beaucoup d'eau dans ses poumons. Elle a sûrement bu la tasse avant sa mort mais...

Il tourna légèrement le corps pour montrer la blessure à la tête.

\- C'est dû à une hémorragie suite au coup reçu à la tête.

\- On a tenté de la noyer puis on a voulu terminer le travail en lui assenant un coup à la tête ? demanda Tao.

\- Non. Le coup a été fait avant qu'on ne tente de la noyer... il y a des traces salines à l'intérieur de la plaie, répondit le légiste.

\- Donc elle a été frappée à la tête, amenée au bord de l'eau pour finir par la noyer ? Demanda Sharon plus pour elle et l'avancée de l'enquête.

\- L'hématome dans le dos laisse penser qu'elle a été maintenue sous l'eau contre son gré.

Sharon et le lieutenant Tao se penchèrent pour voir le dos de la jeune fille.

\- Le tueur la maintenu en posant son genou ou son pied. Je pencherai plus pour le pied vu la taille de l'hématome, précisa-t-il.

Morales déposa délicatement le corps sur le dos. Le Capitaine Raydor se redressa prête à en terminer là.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ! Lança le docteur Morales.

Elle le regarda ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Elle était enceinte, finit-il par dire.

Sharon ferma un instant les yeux pour encaisser la nouvelle. Elle n'avait que 16 ans et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle était enceinte et... morte.

* * *

Elle regardait les inspecteurs s'atteler à leurs tâches et le Capitaine Raydor mener les opérations. L'équipe fonctionnait parfaitement. C'est ce qu'elle appréciait dans cette équipe. Cette sensation d'avoir affaire à une famille bien plus qu'à une équipe. Et c'est ce qui faisait leur force. C'est sûrement cela qui lui avait envie de créer son unité à Los Angeles.

Elle se tourna vers la salle de réunion qui se trouvait à côté du bureau et dans lequel avait été installé un couple. Et à ce qu'elle avait pu observer, c'était sans aucun doute Mr et Mme Stanford. Logan resta un instant à les observer. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Observer les gens et avec ce couple il y avait de quoi faire.

La femme jouait le rôle de la parfaite épouse, se reposant sur son mari influent mais certain de ces gestes disaient le contraire. Sa posture était droite et assez éloignée de son mari. Même si leurs mains étaient posées l'une sur l'autre, il n'y avait pas vraiment de contact. Juste une mise en scène pour montrer que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas observé cette attitude ?.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait abattu par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ils faisaient très attention à leurs images respectives : lui le Député à l'aube d'un futur prometteur et elle, la femme d'un politicien qui s'investit dans la vie politique de son mari. Ils devaient être politiquement corrects et c'est ce que renvoyaient leurs corps et postures à cet instant.

Dans cette pièce se trouvaient deux personnes très sûres d'elles, certaines que tout leur étaient du et qu'elles avaient tout les droits. Cela était très représentatif des hommes et femmes de pouvoir, et surtout dans le milieu de la politique.

Pas de peine ou de tristesse vis à vis de ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste à montrer leur position et leur influence pour que cette enquête avance. Elle ne se trompait pas. Le Député lançait de nombreux regards désapprobateurs en direction de l'enclos des inspecteurs où se trouvait l'équipe pour leur signifier qu'ils allaient avoir de sérieux problème.

Ils étaient tellement préoccupés par cela qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle observait depuis la pièce voisine. Les « théories » de Logan se confirmèrent lorsque le Député se leva d'un bond, repoussa sa chaise avec beaucoup de bruit, montrant qu'il s'impatientait.

L'équipe leva les yeux vers la salle. Après un rapide coup d'œil, Sharon se tourna de nouveau vers son équipe en ignorant la réaction de l'homme politique. Cela agaça au plus haut point l'homme qui commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Tandis que sa femme restait calme, assise à la table de réunion.

Pour une femme qui venait de perdre une de ses protégées, elle ne semblait pas tellement touchée. Logan aurait pu même lire un certain soulagement sur son visage. Un soulagement qu'elle essayait de masquer en tentant de contrôler les choses, comme elle semblait si bien le faire.

Elle dit quelques mots à son mari sans lever les yeux vers lui et cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté. L'homme se calma quelque peu et il alla observer par la fenêtre.

Sharon se tourna vers son bureau et vit Logan debout entrain d'observer. Elle avait presque oublié leur rendez-vous. Cela devait faire au moins deux bonnes heures que l'agent Leen l'attendait dans son bureau. Et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle allait pouvoir lui accorder du temps.

Elle se rendit rapidement dans son bureau et se dirigea vers Logan.

L'agent était attentive à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce à côté. La venue de Sharon dans son bureau avait attiré l'attention de Madame Stanford. Logan et elle se fixèrent un instant.

\- Logan..., murmura presque Sharon.

Elle resta encore quelques secondes le regard fixé à celui de la femme du Député puis elle se tourna vers Sharon.

\- Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre mais cette affaire semble bien plus compliquée que nous l'aurions cru, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, lui répondit Logan en lançant un rapide regard à la pièce à côté.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir déjeuner avec vous, lui dit Sharon.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je comprends et il n'y a rien d'urgent, rassura Logan. Je reste quelques jours à Los Angeles, alors si vous avez besoin de moi, proposa-t-elle.

Sharon se tourna vers son équipe, puis jeta à son tour un regard à Mr et Mme Stanford. L'équipe faisait du très bon travail mais avec cette pression médiatique l'aide de l'agent Leen serait la bienvenue. Peut-être pas en tant qu'enquêtrice ou profileuse mais en tant qu'observatrice même si l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Et sans le vouloir, l'agent du FBI s'était déjà atteler à la tâche.

\- Vos talents d'observatrice nous seraient très utiles, confia Sharon en se tournant vers elle.

Logan comprit que Sharon avait remarqué les dernières minutes qu'elle avait passés à observer les personnes dans la pièce à côté.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans l'enquête, c'est juste que... s'expliqua Logan puis elle regarda une nouvelle fois le Député et sa femme. C'est plus fort que moi.

Sharon sourit.

\- Déformation professionnelle, lança Sharon pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Au contraire. Elle comprenait parfaitement bien.

Sharon lui fit signe de la suivre.

Elle remarqua, tout comme Sharon, l'état d'énervement des personnes présentes dans la pièce voisine lorsqu'elles quittèrent le bureau sans leur prêter attention.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans l'enclos des inspecteurs. Logan aimait travailler avec cette équipe. Elle fit comme à son habitude, détaillé le tableau sur lequel était rassembler tout ce qui concernait l'affaire.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus du tableau et aucun ne fit montre d'étonnement. Ils commençaient tous à connaître ses méthodes.

Elle s'arrêta sur les photos de la plage, magnifique et aménagée pour les familles les plus aisées de Los Angeles. Même chaque grain de sable semblait être à sa place. Les bungalows étaient plutôt chics et très bien aménagés. Ils étaient apparemment fermés par un verrou installé sur chaque porte et un gardien s'occupait de la surveillance nocturne.

Les photos de la victime. Celle de la morgue : Une jeune femme ou plutôt une jeune fille brune, la peau pâle. Plusieurs marques de griffures et un hématome dans le dos. Sur la scène de crime, elle portait une tenue de soirée, qui avait été déchirée à plusieurs endroits.

Elle étudia la photo des affaires personnelles de la victime : du maquillage, des clés accrochées à un porte-clés, une autre, seule, un portefeuille, des tickets restaurant, un bout de papier déchiré avec des prénoms écrits dessus : Bruce, Harold, Samuel, Sasha, Alexandre.

Puis elle s'intéressa aux informations notées par les inspecteurs : Stella Marshall, 19 ans, pas d'adresse connue, son nouveau travail comme serveuse dans un bar. La tenue de soirée ne cadrait pas vraiment avec sa situation financière, un fait que l'équipe avait déjà pu constater.

Elle reporta son attention sur les échanges de l'équipe à cet instant.

\- L'équipe de plongeurs a remonté un téléphone portable, commença à expliquer Tao. Il a souffert de son séjour dans l'eau mais j'ai réussi à récupérer la carte SIM et c'est bien celui de Stella. Je suis entrain de retracer tous les appels et texto reçus ou émis le jour de sa mort.

Sharon se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

\- Les autres prétendantes au programme sont en route pour venir faire leur déposition, lança Amy.

Un agent arriva avec un carton dans les bras. Julio se leva précipitamment et alla récupérer l'objet en question.

\- Le gardien vient de nous faire parvenir les vidéos de surveillance de la plage et des alentours de ces 7 derniers jours, expliqua-t-il.

\- Très bien, Julio et Buzz j'aimerai que vous vous occupiez de ces vidéos, lança Sharon en se tournant tour à tour vers ses hommes. Amy et Mike, occupez-vous de recevoir les prétendantes comme il se doit. Andy et Agent Leen, il semblerait que notre victime ait été agressée avant que l'on ne tente de la noyer et cela ne s'est pas fait au bord de l'eau. Retourner sur la plage et essayer de voir si ne nous ne sommes pas passés à côté de quelque chose !

Andy acquiesça de la tête.

\- Lieutenant Provenza, vous allez avoir l'immense honneur d'interroger Monsieur le Député et sa très chère femme avec moi, lança-t-elle à son lieutenant.

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant ! Répondit-il ironiquement.

Provenza s'approcha de l'agent Leen et lui tendit le dossier contenant les photos de la scène de crime. Elle leva les yeux vers lui quelque peu étonnée puis lança un regard à Sharon qui approuva.

\- Vous pourriez avoir envie de les étudier pendant le trajet jusqu'à la plage, lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle était heureuse de voir que même Provenza semblait accepter son approche. Elle prit le dossier délicatement.

\- Un autre point de vue ne peut pas nous faire de mal, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner avec le Capitaine Raydor.

Andy s'approcha d'elle et lui fit signe de passer devant lui. Elle sourit et s'exécuta. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir travailler avec le lieutenant Flynn. Lors de ses précédentes visites, l'occasion ne s'était malheureusement que peu présentée..

* * *

\- Vous faites venir ma femme comme une vulgaire suspecte, lança le Député Stanford en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

Le Capitaine Raydor avait demandé à Buzz d'activer les caméras dans cette pièce. Après avoir fait un point avec Provenza, elle avait rejoint son lieutenant et le couple dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur le Député, nous avons demandé à votre femme de se joindre à nous pour qu'elle puisse nous aider à en apprendre plus sur Stella Marshall. Elle est une de celles qui la connaissait le mieux, expliqua calmement Sharon.

\- Pourriez-vous nous parler du programme « Seconde Chance » Madame Stanford ? Demanda le lieutenant Provenza.

\- J'ai créer ce programme pour aider des jeunes femmes de milieu défavorisé à acquérir une éducation et un certain savoir-vivre afin qu'elles puissent avoir toutes les chances de leurs côtés dans leurs vies futures.

\- Comment avez-vous sélectionner les jeunes femmes ? Demanda Sharon.

\- Mon association se rapproche de tous les organismes d'aide sociale afin d'avoir accès à une base de données et nous établissons des critères de sélections, répondit calmement Madame Stanford.

\- Qui sont ? S'empressa de demander Provenza.

\- La tenue, le langage, le potentiel d'adaptation. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de miracle non plus ! Précisa la femme du Député.

\- Vous êtes-vous renseigné sur la vie des postulantes ? Continua d'interroger Provenza.

\- Bien sûr ! Mes équipes se sont assurées qu'ils n'y ai pas de « fraudes » et que ces jeunes femmes correspondent à nos critères de recherches.

Sharon avait beaucoup de mal avec Madame Stanford. En toute bonne professionnelle qu'elle était, elle ne laissait rien paraître mais elle allait faire en sorte de faire comprendre à Madame Stanford sa première erreur.

\- Dommage que le critère de l'âge ne rentre pas en ligne de compte, lança Sharon.

Elle prit une des photos dans le dossier qu'elle avait amené avec elle et la glissa face à Madame Stanford. C'était une photo de Stella à la morgue. La femme du Député eu un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Pourquoi montrez-vous cela à ma femme ? Gronda le Député Stanford.

\- Parce que l'enquête qu'ont fait vos équipes a oublié de stipuler que Stella Marshall était seulement âgée de 16 ans, expliqua lentement Sharon en observant la réaction de chacun.

Les deux personnes en face d'elle parurent plus que surprises.

\- Impossible, lança Madame Stanford.

\- J'ai bien peur que si, répondit Provenza. Vos équipes ont été berné par une adolescente de 16 ans Madame Stanford, insista l'inspecteur.

Le couple resta silencieux. Madame Stanford était sous le choc, ce qui était compréhensible mais le Député n'en menait pas large non plus. Les deux fixaient la photo de la toute jeune victime posée devant eux.

* * *

Logan étudiait le dossier que lui avait remis Provenza. Elle fixait depuis quelques minutes la photo de la victime. Quelque chose la dérangeait dans les blessures faites à Stella mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle fouilla dans son sac et arriva à mettre la main dessus assez rapidement.

\- Agent Logan Leen, répondit-elle.

Andy n'essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la conversation et se concentra sur la route mais ils étaient dans la même voiture et c'était difficile de ne pas entendre ce qu'il se disait.

\- Oui... 2 pièces c'est exact... oui..., répondit en attendant la suite. … Quel est le prix ?

Andy sentit le hoquet de surprise de Logan à ses côtés.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir appelé mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, finit par dire Logan à son interlocuteur. Merci à vous. Bonne journée, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

\- Vous recherchez un logement ? demanda Flynn.

Logan se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je recherche effectivement un logement, répondit Logan en reportant son attention devant elle.

\- Vous avez été muté à Los Angeles ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On peut dire ça, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

\- Cela va vous changer de Washington !

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprécier Washington et ses charmes.

Andy lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Cela ne fait que trois ans que je suis à Washington, le temps de suivre ma formation à Quantico. Je vivais à Chicago avant, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Effectivement, entre Chicago et Los Angeles il va avoir du changement, dit-il amusé.

Elle sourit à sa remarque. Du changement, cela n'arrêtait pas depuis sa rencontre avec l'équipe de Hotch. Cela avait été bénéfique jusqu'à présent. Ce changement-ci, c'était elle qui en avait pris l'initiative et même si cela pouvait être impressionnant elle était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrêter à un feu rouge, Andy baissa la pare soleil côté passager et attrapa une carte qui se trouvait ranger dans le porte-carte. Il la tendit à Logan avant de reposer ses mains sur le volant.

\- Appelez-le de ma part. C'est un agent immobilier qui m'a aidé à retrouver un appartement après mes soucis d'inondation. Il a fait du super boulot ! Lança-t-il avant de reprendre la route.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle en rangeant la carte dans sa poche.

* * *

Andy venait de lui expliquer dans quelles conditions avait été trouvée la victime. Juste en face des bungalows, au bord de l'eau, ce qui n'avait pas ravi le propriétaire de l'ensemble immobilier.

Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre c'est que faisait la victime à cet endroit et avec une telle tenue. Selon le dossier, elle venait d'un milieu plutôt modeste et n'avait absolument pas les moyens de se payer une heure dans un de ses bungalows. Peut-être venait-elle voir quelqu'un ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle quitté la soirée pour se rendre ici ?

L'agent Leen s'approcha de l'eau. Le lieutenant Flynn cru un instant qu'elle allait y entrer mais elle s'arrêta bien avant d'être mouiller par les vagues. Elle était concentrée et il savait qu'elle devait faire un de ses trucs de profileuse. Il la laissa s'affairer et alla interroger les différents propriétaires présents dans leur bungalow.

Logan se concentra sur les lieux. L'océan était plutôt calme. Le bord de l'eau se trouvait à environ 50 mètres des premiers bungalows. Jamais avec une telle tenue, elle ne se serait approchée de l'eau. Quelqu'un avait du l'y amener ?

Un bip se fit entendre. Elle venait de recevoir un mail. Elle attrapa son téléphone. Le mail provenait des Crimes Majeurs. Le compte-rendu de l'autopsie. Elle faisait partie officiellement de l'enquête maintenant. Elle étudia rapidement le document. Coup à la tête... eau dans les poumons... et elle se stoppa sur les derniers mots : enceinte.

Elle ferma les yeux. C'est avec ce genre de nouvelles qu'elle avait le plus de mal dans ce métier. Cette nouvelle vie qui n'avait rien demandé à personne se retrouvait victime de tout cela. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus. Elle se trouvait sur une potentielle scène de crime.

Elle reporta son attention sur ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. La plage, la mer... la scène de crime la plus difficile à exploiter au niveau des indices. La Scientifique avait passé la plage au peigne fin et n'avait rien trouvé. Pourtant un meurtre avait été commis ici.

Elle marcha quelques minutes au bord de l'eau à détailler chaque endroit de cette plage. Au bout d'un certain temps, le lieutenant Flynn revint à ses côtés.

\- Personne ne se souvient de cette jeune fille, lança-t-il quelque peu agacé.

\- Je suppose qu'il a un gardien qui surveille les bungalows la nuit ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant d'observer autour d'elle.

\- Oui mais il n'a jamais vu notre victime, lui répondit Andy.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda.

\- Donc si elle est venue ici cette nuit, elle est restée très discrète, lança Andy.

La plage est visible de n'importe lequel des bungalows et le gardien aurait vu si des personnes se disputaient ou se bagarraient ... continua-t-elle.

\- Toutes les heures, il fait une ronde sur toute la plage du Club, ce qui laisse cette partie de la plage sans surveillance durant environ une demi-heure, expliqua le lieutenant.

Logan se tourna dos à l'océan en direction des bungalows. Andy se tourna là où elle semblait fixer son attention.

\- Selon le médecin légiste, elle aurait reçu un coup à la tête, continua Andy en parcourant le mail reçu sur son téléphone.

\- Qu'elle a reçu avant qu'on ne tente de la noyer, finit Logan en avançant très lentement vers les bungalows.

\- Il y avait de légers résidus de bois dans sa blessure. Je ne vois rien sur cette plage qui aurait pu servir d'arme du crime, dit Andy en regardant autour de lui.

Logan arrêta sa marche et fixa une attention encore plus particulière aux bungalows.

\- Si je devais me rendre dans un bungalow sans être vu, je passerai sûrement par l'entrée de service, lança Logan en se dirigeant vers l'arrière des bungalows suivit par le lieutenant Flynn.

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux à l'allée arrière donnant sur les entrées de service des bungalows. C'était beaucoup plus sombre, même en pleine journée, à cause de l'immense palissade construire à l'arrière pour empêcher le vis à vis avec les habitations voisines.

Une palissade en bois. Andy sortit une lampe torche pour essayer de trouver indice qui les guiderait et leur confirmerait qu'elle se trouvait bien par ici hier soir.

L'espace entre l'arrière des bungalows et les autres bâtiments n'était pas bien grand. Juste l'espace pour y sortir des poubelles... des poubelles que l'on pouvait sortir par la porte arrière, remarqua le lieutenant Flynn. Il y avait bien un accès. Il montra les portes avec le rayon de lumière à l'agent Leen. Ils remarquèrent que certaines des portes étaient fermées par un cadenas.

\- On ne peut pas faire plus discret, lança Andy en attrapant son téléphone.

Logan continua d'explorer les lieux avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait.

\- Mike, est-ce que tu peux nous rejoindre avec les clés de la victime s'il te plaît, demanda Andy en regardant l'agent Leen continuer d'avancer.

\- Quel est le bungalow du Député ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Le quatrième à partir de celui-ci, répondit Andy en finissant de donner les instructions à Tao.

Elle s'arrêta devant à quelques mètres de la porte donnant sur le bungalow en question. Elle n'avait pas encore compris comment ses intuitions pouvaient fonctionner et cela ne lui facilitait en rien son travail ainsi que ses relations avec la hiérarchie mais elle avait des résultats et pour le moment ça préoccupation première était de trouver celui qui avait commis ce crime.

Un mal de tête fit son apparition. Elle passa la main à l'arrière de a tête sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup ou plutôt de se cogner. Elle se tourna vers la palissade. Andy éclaira l'endroit qu'ils inspectèrent méticuleusement. Le lieutenant Flynn arrêta sa torche sur une marque ou plutôt une tâche. Elle se tourna vers Andy.

Même si la scientifique allait devoir le confirmer, tout les deux savaient de quel genre de tâche il s'agissait : du sang.

\- Il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé la scène de crime, lança-t-il en regardant Logan.

* * *

Sharon et le lieutenant Provenza étaient toujours entrain d'interroger le Député Stanford et sa femme. La tâche n'était pas simple surtout avec un homme politique. Andy et Logan entrèrent dans l'enclos des inspecteurs. Celle-ci était vide ce qui signifiait que les interrogatoires avaient du commencer. Andy régla les derniers détails avec la scientifique tandis que Logan se rendit dans la salle des vidéos pour observer les interrogatoires.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra. Buzz l'accueillit avec un signe de la tête. Elle s'installa auprès de Buzz devant les écrans. Elle voulait avoir une vue d'ensemble des interrogatoires. Dans les salles, le reste de l'équipe s'occupait des autres filles du programme « Seconde chance » : Marisa Cardone, Eleonor Patrilli et Théa Duffy.

Buzz avait mis les écouteurs et était le seul pour le moment à entendre ce qu'il se disait. Mais pour le moment Logan écoutait un tout autre langage. Celui du corps et des gestes qu'avaient les jeunes femmes en ce moment.

Dans la salle numéro 2, Marisa avait les yeux bouffis du fait d'avoir pleurer un certain temps. Sûrement après avoir appris la mort de son amie. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tenant dans sa main un vieux mouchoir qui semblait avoir fait son temps. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions que l'inspecteur Sanchez lui posait.

Eleonor, qui se tenait dans la salle numéro 1, était un peu moins secouée. Elle semblait attristée par la nouvelle mais sans plus. Elle était penchée en avant sur la table les bras croisés comme pour se réconforter légèrement de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle était attentive à ce que lui demandait l'inspecteur Sykes.

Quand à Théa, dans la salle numéro 3, c'était différent. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée par la mort de son amie. Elle était confortablement assise sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées et un bras jeté délibérément sur le dossier de la chaise. Il lui arrivait même de sourire. Logan si intéressa de plus près. Elle fit un signe à Buzz.

\- Buzz, est-ce possible d'avoir le son de la salle 3, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien-sur ! Lui répondit-il en s'exécutant.

Il débrancha les écouteurs et enclencha le son de la salle numéro 3.

\- Stella aimait jouer avec le feu, confia la jeune femme au lieutenant Tao. Elle se croyait tout permis !

\- A quel jeu aimait-elle jouer ? Demanda le lieutenant.

\- Elle aimait se vanter de séduire les hommes riches, et que son avenir serait beaucoup plus « enrichissant ».

\- Vous a-t-elle donné des noms ?

\- Elle n'aimait pas partager, ironisa Théa.

Tao la regarda étonné.

\- Quand on vient d'un milieu comme le notre, on sait comment gravir les échelons ! Et ne me dites pas que je vous choque ! Lança amusée Théa.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très perturbée par la mort de son amie, si tant soit peu qu'elles l'étaient.

\- Est-ce qu'elle avait un petit ami régulier en ce moment, demanda Mike.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire.

\- Oh oui ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous saouler avec son petit ami, si parfait et si riche ! Lança-t-elle. Elle disait que bientôt ils allaient se marier et fonder une famille.

Elle continua de rire.

\- Comme si ce type d'homme allait s'encombrer d'une fille comme cela ! Mais elle, elle y croyait dur comme fer ! Précisa-t-elle.

Logan attrapa le dossier de Stella Marshall. Son profil se peaufinait. Orpheline, elle souhaitait fonder une famille. Cela comptait plus pour Stella, bien plus que ce programme, l'argent ou tout le reste. Elle voulait simplement aimer et être aimer en retour, chose que jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais eue.

Elle devait voir l'endroit où Stella habitait pour pouvoir la cerner complètement et donner son profil.

Elle reporta son attention sur la vidéo de l'interrogatoire. La jeune femme qui se trouvait assise dans cette pièce n'avait rien à voir avec leur victime. Elle semblait sûre d'elle-même dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Depuis combien de temps connaissiez-vous Stella ? Demanda Tao.

\- On a grandit dans le même quartier, répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Vous deviez être assez proches pour qu'elle vous confie ses projets de vie ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Proches ? s'amusa Théa. Non. Elle aimait se croire supérieur aux autres et donc se vanter !

Cette jeune femme n'appréciait pas vraiment la victime et elle savait que les inspecteurs allaient la mettre sur la liste des suspects.

\- Saviez-vous quel âge elle avait ?

Un silence s'installa.

\- Déjà petite, elle n'arrêtait pas de nous suivre partout. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle voulait être grande pour faire comme nous !

\- Vous n'avez pas jugé utile d'avertir Madame Stanford ?

\- Hey ! Je n'étais pas sa mère ! Et puis des gens friqués comme les Stanford n'ont pas besoin de nous pour avoir des informations.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Tao intrigué par cette remarque.

\- Pour entrer dans le programme de « Seconde Chance » il faut montrer patte blanche et répondre à un tas de question et de tests.

\- Où Madame Stanford vous recevait-elle pour ces entretiens ?

\- Madame Stanford ?! Vous plaisantez ! Elle ne nous a reçus qu'une fois que ces équipes ont fait le plus gros du travail. Son temps est bien trop précieux. Elle est restée à peine 10 minutes avant de repartir comme elle était arrivée.

\- Où est-elle venue vous rendre visite ?

\- Au centre social.

\- Vous a-t-elle reçu ailleurs ? Chez elle ou dans une de ses propriétés ?

\- Jamais. On ne mélange pas les torchons avec les serviettes.

Après une pause Tao continua.

\- Où étiez-vous hier soir ? Demanda Mike.

La jeune femme sourit.

\- J'étais à la soirée du programme, répondit-elle. Avec les autres « prétendantes ». La soirée a été filmée, vous ne devriez pas trop avoir de mal à vérifier mon alibi.

Elle était bien trop sûre d'elle. Elle avait préparé ce qu'elle allait dire. Logan l'observa encore un instant. Sa façon de se tenir et ses différents gestes avaient attirés son attention et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à Buzz de mettre le son. Cette jeune femme en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire.

\- Merci Buzz ! Lança-t-elle en se levant et en quittant la salle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, elle se rendit dans son coin où elle avait rassembler les divers documents que lui avaient transmis l'équipe.

Il manquait encore quelques éléments pour qu'elle puisse établir le profil de la victime. Ils ne savaient pas encore où elle vivait. Aucune adresse connue. Pourtant cette jeune fille devait bien dormir quelque part.

Logan se rapprocha du tableau pour observer pour la centième fois les documents affichés. Son attention s'arrêta sur des tickets de caisse qui traînait dans le sac de la victime. 5 tickets provenaient du même fastfood.

* * *

L'équipe avait fini par découvrir l'endroit où vivait Stella grâce aux tickets du fastfood qui semblait être son lieu habituel de déjeuner. Leurs recherches avaient abouti sur un entrepôt de garde-meubles. Les inspecteurs Sykes et Flynn s'étaient joints à l'agent Leen. Ils se retrouvaient donc devant un box qui s'ouvrait avec une clé qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les affaires de Stella.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils découvrirent un tout petit box où étaient entreposés un lit, une petite table, une chaise et une commode. Il y avait à peine la place de se déplacer à l'intérieur de ce box. Logan entra lentement. Andy alluma la lumière. Les deux inspecteurs la laissèrent s'aventurer la première. Après tout, c'était elle la profileuse avec ce talent si spécial.

Stella avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver dans un foyer, quitte à mentir sur son âge avec de faux papiers et vivre dans un tel endroit. Le box était parfaitement rangé. Quelques affaires de classe sur la table, une brosse à cheveux, des produits de beauté.

Andy et Amy la rejoignirent dans le box. Chacun s'occupant d'une partie du box car se déplacer à trois étaient impossible. Amy sortit quelques affaires de la commode et se tourna vers l'agent Leen et Flynn.

\- Des vêtements ne correspondant pas vraiment à son style de vie, dit-elle en levant un haut assez classe. Et il y en a plusieurs dans sa commode.

\- Des cadeaux de son petit-ami ? Lança Andy.

Logan se concentra sur les affaires personnelles de Stella ainsi que son lit. Elle avait prit soin de le faire, un petit oreiller trônant en haut du lit une place. Dans ce box il n'y avait aucun endroit rassurant. Une fois la lumière éteinte, le noir absolu faisait place. Pour une orpheline c'était difficile à croire. Logan alluma la petite lampe près du lit. C'était une lampe qui fonctionnait avec 3 intensités.

\- Cette mallette contient tous les documents concernant ses derniers emplois, fit remarquer Andy.

Cette jeune fille voulait s'en sortir. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit mais elle n'était pas prête à faire n'importe quoi. Ses fiches de paies le prouvaient. Et avec son enfant, elle n'aurait pas risqué de tout gâcher, comme sa propre mère.

Son attention fut attirer par le petit oreiller Logan le prit en main et découvrit dessous une sucette pour bébé. Stella Marshall faisait tout pour être une bonne mère. Une bonne mère aurait voulu pouvoir élever l'enfant avec son père.

Stella pensait que sa vie allait changer mais elle s'était retrouver face à une personne qui n'avait aucun scrupule. En essayant de la noyer, on avait voulu l'empêcher d'en dire plus et cela était sûrement en lien avec la paternité de l'enfant.

Le profil du tueur se mettait en place. Mais il y avait encore certains points qu'il lui restait à éclaircir et qui ne collaient pas.

* * *

La scientifique a confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien du sang de Stella Marshall, lança Amy en raccrochant le combiné de son téléphone.

Toute l'équipe était réunit autour du Capitaine Raydor et l'agent Leen avait bien entendu été conviée. Elle s'était approprié un coin du bureau, comme à son habitude et avait étalé la copie du dossier au sol. Elle l'étudiait depuis qu'elle était revenue. C'était sa manière de faire le point et de pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de faire le profil.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle pour Monsieur le Député mais la clé que la victime avait sur elle a ouvert la porte arrière de son bungalow, dit avec plaisir le lieutenant Provenza.

Sharon resta silencieuse à écouter ses inspecteurs lui faire le retour de leurs investigations. Elle savait que le Député allait déployer toutes les défenses possibles pour ne pas être mêlé à cette affaire.

Le Député Stanford est dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre une nouvelle fois dans nos locaux. Il a été avertit de notre visite dans son bungalow, annonça Andy.

\- Il passe beaucoup trop de temps ici à mon goût, ironisa Provenza.

Sharon fit signe à Buzz de masquer le tableau aux indices pour ne pas que le Député puisse le voir.

\- Il a un alibi. Il était à la soirée de bienfaisance « Seconde chance » organisé par sa femme au bénéfice des jeunes défavorisés en reconversion, expliqua Julio.

A cet instant, le Député entra entourer de son assistante et son avocat. Sharon fit signe aux inspecteurs Sykes et Tao de se joindre à elle.

\- Monsieur le Député Stanford, merci d'avoir accepté de venir faire votre déposition concernant l'infraction de votre bungalow, dit Sharon en saluant le nouveau venu.

\- Si je peux vous aider à trouver le responsable de tout ça, lui dit-il en regardant le reste de la pièce.

Sharon fit signe à ses inspecteurs d'amener le député dans une des salles.

\- Monsieur, si vous voulez bien nous suivre, fit Tao en lui montrant le chemin.

Le Député s'exécuta suivit des deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Sharon croisa le regard de Logan. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose mais que ce n'était pas encore très clair.

\- « L'infraction » de Stella nous donne un lien direct avec le Député Stanford, dit Andy.

Sharon croisa le regard de Logan. Toutes les personnes dans cette pièce savaient très bien que dans ce genre d'enquête il n'y a pas de coïncidences. Logan restait encore silencieuse. Sharon savait que lorsqu'elle aurait terminé, elle partagerait ses conclusions.

Logan se tourna vers le tableau. Stella n'était pas là par hasard.

\- Elle avait la clé du bungalow et savait s'y rendre sans se faire remarquer. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait, fit remarquer Tao.

\- L'inspecteur Sanchez et moi avons visionné les vidéos du Lodge Club et elle n'apparaît à aucun moment sur les bandes, fit remarquer Buzz.

\- Elle devait aussi connaître l'existence de ces caméras, lança Logan sans détourner les yeux. Notre victime a grandit dans la rue. Elle savait se rendre invisible !

\- Que venait-elle faire dans le bungalow du Député ? Demanda Andy sachant très bien ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Logan prêta une attention plus particulière à la liste de prénoms qu'ils avaient trouvés. Une jeune fille, enceinte venant en cachette dans un bungalow, pas besoin d'être profileur pour en déduire des conclusions. Mais ils devaient trouver exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était ça leur travail.

\- L'avocat des Stanford va prétexter que c'était dans le cadre du programme, dit Provenza et en observant Logan.

\- Sauf que les autres filles n'ont pas de clés, lança Julio.

\- Elles ne sont même jamais venues au bungalow, précisa Tao.

\- Imaginons que notre très cher Député avait une liaison avec Stella. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était mineure puisqu'elle a menti à tout le monde ! Expliqua tout haut Andy.

\- Il a peut-être appris la vérité et n'a pas apprécié, lança Provenza.

\- Le Député Stanford n'a pas quitté la soirée ! Lança Sharon en s'approchant du tableau les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas voulu se débarrasser de cette paternité gênante et par la même occasion de sa toute jeune maîtresse, conclut Julio.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans tout ça qui ne collait pas. Logan ne savait pas encore quoi.

\- Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il laissé sur la plage à quelques mètres de son propre bungalow ? Demanda tout haut Amy.

Logan retourna près des documents qu'elle avait étalés à terre. Le programme, son nouveau travail...

\- Et peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir se débarrasser d'elle ! Lança Andy.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Il montra le morceau de papier d'agenda où se trouvaient des prénoms d'hommes.

\- Peut-être la liste de ses « conquêtes » ?! Harold est le prénom du député Stanford ! Expliqua Julio.

D'un seul coup, cela devint clair ! Elle se dirigea vers Andy d'un pas rapide et lui prit la liste des mains.

\- Ce ne sont pas les prénoms de ces conquêtes, rectifia-t-elle.

Andy l'interrogeant du regard en attendant la suite ainsi que toute l'équipe.

\- Elle était enceinte de 12 semaines, elle avait un nouveau travail, faisait partie d'un programme de réinsertion... Elle se construisait une nouvelle vie, une seconde chance... pour elle et son enfant.

Ils regardèrent tous le bout de papier.

\- Elle a noté des prénoms...

\- pour son enfant, finit Sharon.

Elle faisait part de son bonheur à tout le monde. Peut-être a-t-elle voulu partager cela avec le père de l'enfant ? Proposa Tao.

\- Je parie sur le Député, lança Provenza en se penchant sur son bureau.

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve que le Député et Stella aient eu une liaison et encore moins qu'il soit le père de son enfant, intervint Sharon.

Il fallait qu'ils marchent sur des œufs car si le Député avait vent de leurs soupçons, il ouvrirait toutes les défenses possibles.

\- Et je ne pense pas que Monsieur le Député accepte un test de paternité ! Lança Andy.

\- Mike, quels sont les numéros qu'elle a appelé le jour de sa mort ? Demanda Sharon.

\- Plusieurs fois dans la journée, elle a appelé les 3 autres prétendantes, dit Mike en parcourant le relevé d'appel et en se rapprochant du reste de l'équipe. Elle a reçu un appel de Madame Stanford et à échanger des texto avec un portable prépayé, acheté dans une petite boutique de téléphonie. Impossible de localiser ce téléphone de première génération.

Logan fixait toujours les photos accrochées au tableau. Tout ce qu'avait Stella tournait autour de tout ce monde, pensa-t-elle en observant les photos de chaque suspect. Elle n'avait pas de famille, pas d'autres amies et les seules personnes à qui elle s'était confiée, étaient là et elles étaient toutes présentes à la soirée.

Elle se tourna d'un seul coup vers le reste de l'équipe.

\- Est-ce que nous avons les photos ou les vidéos de la soirée ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Madame Stanford doit nous les faire parvenir d'ici peu, répondit Julio.

Tout le monde la regardait, attendant une explication.

\- Stella n'avait aucune vie en dehors de ce programme ou de ses amies, commença-t-elle à expliquer.

\- Si on peut appeler cela des amies, précisa Amy.

\- Tous ceux qui connaissaient son récent bonheur étaient à cette soirée, continua Logan.

\- Donc lorsque Stella a quitté la soirée, et elle n'a pas du être la seule, conclut Sharon.

Elle se tourna vers son équipe.

\- Inspecteur Sanchez, veillez à faciliter l'aide apportée par Madame Stanford en lui proposant de venir récupérer personnellement les enregistrements de la soirée, lui demanda-t-elle. Mike allez voir le gérant de la boutique où le téléphone a été acheté pour voir s'il se souvient de quoi que ce soit !

Mike et Julio se levèrent et s'exécutèrent.

Certains faits rentraient en contradiction : la robe de soirée... le bord de l'eau. Elle n'aurait pas risqué de gâcher ses chances de réussir et l'avenir de son enfant. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle à l'arrière des bungalows. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où le Député Stanford aurait rencontré sa « maîtresse ». Les choses avaient peut-être dérapées comme l'avait établit le lieutenant Provenza. Le Député avait des dizaines de personnes qui géraient les « soucis » qu'il pouvait avoir, alors pourquoi se salir les mains.

Le coup à la tête puis la tentative de noyade. Cela ne collait pas. Le coup à la tête était un geste impulsif, une violence quelque peu maîtrisée. La noyade, c'était plus comme pour la faire disparaître avec une colère incontrôlable.

Logan reporta son attention sur les dires de l'équipe.

\- Beaucoup de choses relient ce meurtre au Député Stanford et généralement ça ne sent pas bon, commenta Provenza.

Elle se tourna vers le tableau. Le Député Stanford avait effectivement un lien avec Stella.

\- Il n'aurait jamais laissé de traces et encore moins un cadavre non loin de son bungalow ! Fit remarquer Andy.

Le lieu était important. Il était même symbolique... et en lien avec la noyade.

Logan s'approcha du tableau et réaménagea les documents affichés. Elle attrapa un styla feutre.

Elle prit la photo de la blessure au crâne et celle de la victime allongé à la morgue et les positionna chacune d'un côté puis elle se tourna vers l'équipe. Tout le monde sembla étonné par cette initiative

\- Nous avons deux agresseurs ! Lança-t-elle.

L'équipe resta un moment sans voix.

\- Je sens que cela va devenir intéressant, lança Provenza en s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège.

\- Concernant le coup à la tête, notre victime connaissait son agresseur, elle lui faisait face et après une dispute, elles en sont venues aux mains...

\- Elles ? Demanda Andy

Logan montra du doigt la robe.

\- Un homme aurait utilisé sa force pour la maîtriser ou lui affliger des coups alors que là, l'agresseur s'en est pris à la robe de la victime. Cette femme voulait rabaisser Stella et lui rappeler de quel milieu elle venait, expliqua-t-elle.

Sharon s'approcha du tableau pour observer les détails que Logan décrivait.

\- Mais la dispute s'est envenimée et Stella s'est retrouvée projetée contre la palissade, continua Andy.

\- Elle a sûrement du perdre connaissance et son agresseur l'a abandonné dans les bas fond, là où était sa place, expliqua Logan.

\- Mais on a retrouvé son corps au bord de l'eau, fit remarquer Amy.

\- C'est là où intervient notre deuxième agresseur, lança Andy, fier de lui.

\- Stella a reprit connaissance et s'est retrouvé face à son deuxième agresseur. Un homme qu'elle connaissait car elle l'a suivi au bord de l'eau.

\- Aucune trace de lutte sur la plage, fit remarquer Andy pour ponctuer les dires de l'agent Leen.

\- Et qui connaissait lui aussi parfaitement les lieux, continua Amy.

\- Donc il était soit membre du club, soit un employé !fit remarquer Provenza.

Amy s'activa dans la base de données du Club.

\- En essayant de noyer Stella, il a voulu la faire taire, faire disparaître les problèmes qu'elle amenait avec elle, continua d'expliquer Logan.

\- Le Père de l'enfant a peut-être mal pris l'annonce de sa paternité, lança Andy.

\- Surtout avec une jeune fille de 16 ans, fit remarquer Sharon.

Puis elle se tourna vers Logan.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà les profils de nos deux agresseurs ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il me faudrait encore un peu de temps, répondit Logan.

Le téléphone d'Andy sonna et il alla répondre rapidement.

\- Les autres jeunes filles entrent sur notre liste de suspects, fit remarquer Provenza.

\- Madame Stanford vient de nous envoyer les photos et vidéos de la soirée. Cela va nous prendre plusieurs heures pour tout visionner, lança Buzz en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

\- Et justement...Madame Stanford arrive pour voir les avancées de l'enquête, dit Andy en arrivant aux côtés de Sharon.

\- Demandez à Mike et Julio de revenir au bureau en leur expliquant que Madame Stanford les a devancé, demanda Sharon à Provenza.

Sharon acquiesça de la tête. Elle se doutait que Madame Stanford ne tarderait pas à lui rendre visite. Elle était la présidente de l'association qui avait mis en place ce programme. Et ce qui venait de se passer ne lui faisait pas la meilleure publicité.

Madame Stanford entra dans la salle. Sharon fit signe à Provenza de baisser le tableau pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les éléments de l'enquête.

\- Madame Stanford, dit Sharon en s'approchant de la nouvelle venue. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, nous serions mieux pour nous entretenir.

Sharon guida Madame Stanford dans son bureau et demanda à Andy de se joindre à elles.

Logan se dirigea vers Buzz.

\- Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous pour le visionnage des vidéos de la soirée, demanda-t-elle.

\- Toute aide est la bienvenue et encore plus d'une professionnelle comme vous, répondit Buzz en souriant et en lui montrant la direction de la salle vidéo.

* * *

Logan sortit de la salle des vidéos et se rendit dans le couloir pour prendre l'appel.

\- Allo ?... Oui Bonjour... C'est exact...

Andy arriva des ascenseurs pour se rendre dans les bureaux et croisa Logan dans le couloir qui lui tournait le dos, occupée au téléphone.

\- Un 3 pièces...ça pourrait me correspondre en effet...Je peux être disponible en fin de journée... c'est noté... à ce soir, dit-elle en raccrochant à la fin de la conversation.

En se détournant, elle se retrouva face à Andy.

\- Les recherches avancent à ce que j'entends ! Fit-il remarquer.

\- Effectivement, j'ai contacté l'agence que vous m'avez conseillé et ils ont été plutôt rapide. Il me propose déjà une maison, répondit Logan.

\- Quand je vous disais qu'ils étaient les meilleurs !

Elle sourit à la remarque du lieutenant et tout deux prirent le chemin des bureaux.

* * *

Elle gara sa voiture de location dans l'allée menant à la maison. Son dos lui faisait un peu mal. Elle venait de passer des heures devant un écran d'ordinateur à regarder les vidéos de la soirée. Ils avaient pu lister les personnes s'étant absentées de la soirée quelques instants mais encore rien de très concret.

Son regard se posa sur la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Sa maison et l'océan. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle venait d'acheter une maison. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses puissent aller aussi vite. Elle avait visiter la maison en début de soirée et la voilà maintenant propriétaire de celle-ci quelques heures après. Enfin presque le temps que toute la paperasserie soit officielle.

Elle avait toujours eu l'impression de subir sa vie mais depuis quelques années, elle découvrait ce que c'était de réellement vivre. Accepter ce qu'elle était avait été un tournant décisif et elle appréciait cette découverte de jour en jour.

Elle sourit en voyant la vue qu'elle avait. La mer se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle avait quitté Chicago i ans maintenant pour être former à Washington et aujourd'hui, elle venait créer quelque chose de nouveau à Los Angeles et vivre au bord de la mer.

Le contact donné par Andy avait donné un coup d'accélérateur à sa recherche et l'avait aidé à concrétiser son nouveau projet de vie. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer un message avec une photo de la maison avec ces simples mots : nouvelle adresse – 2804 Sunset Road – Merci.

Logan descendit de la voiture en attrapant les quelques sas de courses qu'elle avait faite et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle fut surprise en voyant Rick assis sur les marches de son perron.

\- Salut, fut le seul mot qui lui vint mais son regard exprimait toute sa surprise.

\- Salut, lui répondit-il en se levant quand elle fut à ses côtés.

Déjà qu'il était plus grand qu'elle mais s'il trichait en restant sur les marches, elle allait se sentir encore plus petite. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, il descendit en bas des escaliers pour vraiment se retrouver à ses côtés.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais acheté une maison, lui confia-t-il.

Elle sourit.

\- Sharon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Pour arriver à obtenir des informations de ma mère, je devrais suivre une formation poussée du FBI !

Le sourire s'installa de plus belle sur le visage de Logan.

\- Andy, avoua Rick après quelques secondes !

Il s'avança vers elle pour l'aider avec les sacs. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Depuis leur dernier rendez-vous, ils avaient beaucoup échangé par téléphone et par texto mais à aucun moment il ne lui avait fait part de sa future visite. Elle ne lui avait pas fait part non plus de son projet de maison. Leur relation n'en était pas encore à ce stade.

\- Tu me fais visiter, proposa Rick.

Elle lui sourit et sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Rick resta un instant sans voix. Il déposa les sacs qu'il portait sur un des seuls meubles qui se trouvait dans la pièce : la table puis il s'avança vers la baie vitrée avec vue directement sur la mer.

\- Et bien je vois que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Une maison avec accès direct à la plage ! Lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle tout sourire.

Logan vint se placer à ses côtés pour admirer une nouvelle fois la vue. Elle ne s'en lassait pas.

\- C'est un endroit qui m'apaise, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa un instant. Il pouvait comprendre qu'avec ce genre de dons, trouver le calme et la paix intérieure était loin d'être facile. Elle se tourna avers lui en lui souriant.

\- On commence la visite ? Lui demanda-t-elle

\- Je te suis, répondit Rick en se tournant vers elle, tout sourire.

Elle passa la première.

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter, nous sommes dans la pièce de vie avec la cuisine ouverte.

La pièce était presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'une table et un canapé ce qui accentuait la taille de la pièce. Celle-ci semblait immense. Logan continua la visite.

\- De ce côté-ci nous avons les chambres et la salle de bain.

\- Les chambres ? Taquina Rick en se dirigeant vers celles-ci.

\- Oui je pense en aménager une pour en faire un bureau, répondit Logan en le suivant.

Rick entra dans la chambre donnant sur la plage. Elle était plutôt grande et elle aussi, vide pour le moment mais une immense baie vitrée donnait sur la plage. Rick ne pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et se rendit sur la terrasse qui se tenait juste avant de se retrouver sur la plage.

\- Cela va te changer de Chicago et de Washington, lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'il s'accoudait à la rambarde.

\- Oui. J'avais besoin de ce changement, avoua-t-elle en faisant de même.

Elle sentit le regard de Rick posé sur elle. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Si tu t'installes ici cela signifie aussi que tu as un poste à Los Angeles ?! Lui demanda-t-il curieux de la réponse.

\- J'y travaille ! Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Elle savait qu'elle avait éveillé sa curiosité mais rien n'était encore fait donc elle ne souhaitait pas trop en parler pour le moment.

\- Rien de sûr ? La questionna-t-il.

\- Pas encore.

\- Mais tu as acheté une maison, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle sourit.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'acheter mais quand on m'a présenté cette maison...

Elle porta son regard sur la mer et inspira un peu plus intensément.

\- J'ai su que c'est là que je voulais vivre, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, confia Rick toujours en affichant un immense sourire. Il observa rapidement autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur Logan. Tu vas te plaire à Los Angeles. Tu as trouvé une super maison... et cet endroit...

Il se rapprocha doucement de Logan.

\- est parfait, chuchota-t-il.

Elle le regarda un peu étonnée par cette remarque car elle sentait qu'il parlait bien plus que de la maison.

\- Parfait pour cela...

Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et avant qu'elle est pu réellement réaliser ce qui arrivait, Rick l'embrassait. Malgré sa surprise, elle répondit à ce baiser. Leur premier baiser et effectivement Rick avait raison. C'était l'endroit idéal pour leur premier baiser.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle trouva Rick entrain de se servir une tasse de café.

\- Bonjour ! Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle était heureuse de l'avoir à la maison.

\- Bonjour Maman, lui répondit-il en attrapant une autre tasse et en la remplissant à son tour de café.

Il s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la tasse.

\- Merci, le remercia-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de café.

Elle le fixa un certain moment, toujours en affichant un grand sourire. Elle était heureuse de le revoir. Elle savait qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle depuis son enlèvement mais elle avait la sensation qu'il y a avait autre chose. Quelque chose dans le regard de son fils avait changé.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps à Los Angeles ces dernier temps ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. On a des clients dans le coin et... j'avais envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec ma mère, lui répondit-il même s'il se doutait que sa mère ne l'interrogeait pas pour rien.

\- Je vais bien Ricky. Rusty et Andy prennent bien soin de moi. Même un peu trop ! Fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je sais Maman mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de prendre soin de toi et de m'inquiéter pour toi ? Parce que sache que j'ai de qui tenir, lui dit-il en la fixant affectueusement.

Sharon serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je dis juste que tu n'es pas obligé de venir aussi souvent, lança-t-elle en espérant en découvrir un peu plus.

Rick le remarqua. Même si sa mère était un excellent policier, elle était aussi sa mère et il la connaissait mieux que personne. Il sourit.

\- Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux plus de moi à la maison, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non ! Au contraire ! Je dis juste que tu passe énormément de temps à Los Angeles ces temps-ci !

Ils se fixèrent tout le deux un certain temps avant que Rick ne sourit à sa mère, en capitulant... enfin presque.

\- Disons que j'ai d'autres motivations qui me poussent à venir à Los Angeles ! Dit-il en buvant son café.

Sa mère ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

\- J'ai un vieil ami qui m'a proposé de monter une nouvelle boîte de création web ici. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être intéressant, dévoila Rick.

Sharon affichait un grand sourire.

\- Pour cela il me faut un capital important, continua d'expliquer Rick. J'ai rendez-vous cet après-midi avec la banque pour savoir combien ils peuvent me prêter.

\- C'est en bonne voie alors, fit remarquer Sharon en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Sharon resta un instant silencieuse, à regarder son fils en souriant, pensant qu'il allait se livrer plus mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Sharon ne disparut pas. Au contraire.

\- D'accord ! Finit-il par avouer. Je souhaite réellement me rapprocher pour passer un plus de temps avec ma famille et commencer ce nouveau travail mais... j'ai aussi peut-être une autre raison de revenir dans la région. C'est juste... nouveau et je n'ai pas envie de brusquer les choses, finit-il par dire.

Sharon posa sa main sur celle de son fils avec un regard tendre et compréhensif.

\- Satisfaite ? Lui demanda-t-il amusé par la situation.

\- Pour le moment, lui répondit-elle.

Il la réprimanda du regard. Sharon sourit de plus belle. Ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son fils c'était le bonheur et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

\- A mon tour de poser les questions ! Dit Rick fier de lui.

Elle continua de boire son café, installée confortablement sur sa chaise.

\- Comment va Andy ? S'amusa-t-il à demander.

Elle le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Bien. Mais tu as pu t'en rendre compte hier soir au dîner, lui dit-elle.

Elle se leva et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

\- Je file au bureau ! Dit-elle en finissant rapidement sa tasse de café.

* * *

Elle était de nouveau assise par terre face à tous les documents concernant cette affaire. L'équipe soupçonnait fortement le député Stanford mais Logan n'était pas convaincue. Elle avait écouté la théorie de l'équipe. Quelque chose la gênait dans ce meurtre.

Devant elle étaient étalées les copies du rapport d'autopsie, de la scientifique, les différents articles de journaux et les dernières avancées de l'équipe. Elle avait réussit à faire le profil de la victime mais ceux des agresseurs étaient encore flou.

Maintenant elle devait se concentrer sur deux profils.

Elle ne quitta pas les documents des yeux. Logan ne remarqua pas la présence du Capitaine Raydor à l'extérieur de la pièce, l'observant de l'autre côté des baies vitrées.

C'était intéressant de voir l'agent Leen en action. Elle avait ses méthodes et aussi des résultats assez impressionnants. Son dossier était hors du commun et depuis son arrivée au FBI, elle avait su se faire doucement sa place. Alors pourquoi l'agent Leen venait s'installer à Los Angeles ?

Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de recevoir Logan et entendre la proposition que celle-ci voulait lui faire. Cela avait éveillé sa curiosité.

Andy vint rejoindre Sharon près de la baie vitrée donnant sur la salle de repos.

\- Généralement quand elle se met à terre c'est quel tient quelque chose, fit remarquer Andy en observant Logan.

Sharon se tourna vers lui en souriant. Pour un inspecteur de la vieille école, il était plutôt attentif aux nouvelles « méthodes ».

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de reporter son attention sur Logan.

\- Bon c'est vrai qu'au début, j'étais un peu réticent face à ces méthodes, expliqua Andy. Mais sur le terrain j'avoue qu'elle est assez impressionnante.

\- J'imagine très bien, dit-elle en fixant l'agent du FBI.

Sharon se demandait vraiment pourquoi Logan avait souhaité la rencontrer et la voir ainsi participer à cette enquête l'aiguillait un peu sur cette question.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle vient s'installer à Los Angeles ? Lui demanda Andy.

\- Non, lui répondit-elle sans quitter l'agent du FBI des yeux. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la recevoir.

\- En tout cas, on ne va pas se plaindre ! Lança Andy en reportant son attention sur Logan. Elle est plutôt douée !

Sharon sourit.

D'un seul coup, ils la virent se lever, ramasser les documents à terre et à quitter rapidement la pièce. En passant près d'eux, elle leur lança juste quelques mots.

J'ai leurs profils !

Andy et Sharon se regardèrent, étonnés.

Logan fonça dans l'enclos des inspecteurs.

* * *

\- Notre premier agresseur est une jeune femme entre 16 et 25 ans... commença à expliquer Logan en s'approchant des photos de la victime. Elle a très peu de famille voir aucune, elle s'en sort en faisant plusieurs petits boulots... c'est une chose qu'elle partageait avec notre victime et qui lui a fait gagné sa confiance.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela me rappelle une certaine personne ?! Lança Provenza.

\- Mais avec cette histoire commune, cela a créé des tensions entre les deux jeunes femmes, une certaine jalousie que notre agresseur n'a pas contrôlé plus longtemps. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit à tout ce bonheur qu'affichait Stella. Cet amour, son travail, ses habits...

\- Toutes les postulantes pour ce programme peuvent correspondre à ce profil, fit remarquer Amy.

Logan regarda la photo des 4 autres jeunes filles choisies pour intégrer le programme.

\- Elle connaissait notre victime et la suivit jusqu'au bungalow. En découvrant la vérité cela la mit dans une colère qu'elle n'a pas pu contenir.

\- Elle a demandé des comptes à notre victime, continua Sharon. Stella s'est défendue et les choses se sont envenimées.

Logan se tourna vers elle.

\- Elle connaissait assez notre victime pour connaître son histoire et ce qui se passait dans sa vie mais pas assez non plus pour connaître ses secrets. Donc lorsqu'elle les a découverts, cela a été l'élément déclencheur !

\- Avec Buzz, nous avons étudié toutes les photos postées sur les réseaux sociaux par les personnes présentes lors de la soirée et surtout celles de nos prétendantes, expliqua Tao en affichant les photos sur l'écran blanc.

\- Et c'est plutôt intéressant ! Commenta Buzz.

Sharon, Logan et les inspecteurs observaient les photos en question. Les relations entre les prétendantes étaient loin d'être cordiales. Plusieurs photos montraient une dispute entre Théa et Stella, et les deux autres essayant de les séparer et les calmer.

\- Rien de nouveau ! Nous avons tous remarqué que Théa et notre victime n'étaient pas les plus grandes amies du monde ! Bien au contraire ! Fit remarquer Provenza.

\- Mais une demi-heure après leur dispute, continua Tao en changeant la photo à l'écran, d'autres photos ont été postés. Une série de selfies par Marisa et Eleonor.

\- Dans les toilettes des dames, quelle classe ! Lança Andy.

\- Et vous voyez le téléphone posé près des lavabos ? Demanda Tao fier de lui.

\- Le téléphone de Théa, répondit Logan en s'approchant de l'écran.

\- Elle s'est donc absentée en laissant son téléphone portable aux toilettes... commença Sharon.

\- Pour suivre son « amie », finit Andy.

\- Nous avons notre gagnante, lança Andy en s'approchant du tableau et de la photo de Théa.

\- Chacune de nos suspectes s'est absenter environ 20 à 40 minutes durant la soirée pour des raisons diverses, expliqua le lieutenant Tao. Théa aurait eu le temps d'aller à la plage, se disputer avec Stella et de revenir en une demi-heure.

\- Très bien, faites revenir Mlle Duffy au poste ! Demanda Sharon aux inspecteurs Sykes et Sanchez.

Ils s'exécutèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

\- Et quand est-il de notre second agresseur ?! Demanda Provenza.

\- Un jeune homme entre 20 et 30 ans, commença l'agent Leen en se tournant à nouveau face au tableau.

\- Le Député n'est plus ce qu'on peu appeler un jeune homme, plaisanta Provenza.

\- Le Député est sûrement le père de l'enfant mais pas l'agresseur de Stella, annonça Sharon.

\- Notre agresseur a agit avec une grande violence. Sa colère n'était pas tournée vers Stella. Quand il s'est rendu compte ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il s'est arrêter, l'abandonnant sur la plage ... expliqua Logan.

\- Cela jeta un froid dans la salle mais Logan se concentra sur son profil.

\- Il vient d'un milieu social aisé et devait sûrement connaître l'endroit car il a su comment éviter le tour de garde du gardien ainsi que les caméras. Et en amenant Stella au bord de l'eau et en la noyant, il a voulu se débarrasser d'un problème. Il la connaissait. Son existence même le gênait.

Elle marqua une pause. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Elle retourna dans le coin où elle avait étalé ses notes et attrapa les captures qu'elle avait demandé à Buzz de lui sortir des vidéos de la soirée.

Elle s'approcha rapidement du tableau et épingla une des photos.

\- Brighton Stanford ! Lança-t-elle. L'enfant restant dans l'ombre de son père et de sa mère.

Tout le monde attendait la suite avec impatience.

\- Buzz, pourriez-vous nous montrer la vidéo de la soirée au moment où le Député danse avec sa femme ? Demanda Logan.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Buzz en s'exécutant.

Quelques secondes après, la vidéo apparut sur le grand écran blanc prévu à cet effet.

\- Là, lança d'un coup Logan ce qui surprit légèrement les autres personnes dans la pièce. Il attrape quelque chose dans la veste de son père... Buzz pourriez-vous zoomer s'il vous plait ?

Il s'exécuta.

\- Je n'y avais pas prêté plus attention que cela pensant qu'il venait récupérer quelque chose dans sa veste, continua d'expliquer Logan.

Un téléphone portable qui plus est ! Fit remarquer Tao.

\- Mais ce n'est pas sa veste ! Lança Logan qui s'approcha de la photo qu'elle avait épinglé sur le tableau. La veste de Brighton n'a pas de pochette dans la poche de devant, montra-t-elle par le geste sur la photo. Alors que celle posé sur la chaise en a une, continua-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Comme celle de Monsieur son père, finit Andy en montrant la photo du député et de sa femme à la soirée.

\- Buzz, peux-tu encore zoomer sur le téléphone qu'il tient dans sa main ? Demanda Tao très intéressé.

Buzz ne se fit pas prier.

\- C'est loin d'être le téléphone dernière génération, toute option que le Député ne cesse de trimbaler partout avec lui ! Je dirai même que c'est un téléphone prépayé ! En conclut l'inspecteur.

\- Donc son très cher fiston a trouvé le téléphone secret de son père et serait tombé sur un des messages envoyés par Stella, expliqua Andy.

\- Lui donnant rendez-vous au Bungalow, en conclut Sharon.

\- Et notre gagnant est le fils du Député Stanford ! Lança fièrement Provenza.

\- Il correspond parfaitement au profil, dit Andy en se tournant vers Logan.

\- Demandons à ce jeune homme de se joindre à nous, dit Sharon en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire à cette jeune fille.

Tao se fit une joie de s'en occuper.

* * *

\- Vous avez oublié de nous dire que vous vous êtes absenté de la soirée, dit Amy en fixant la jeune femme devant elle.

L'inspecteur Sanchez était à ses côtés pour interroger Théa. Et elle non plus n'était pas seule. Son avocat, sûrement payé par les Stanford, était à ses côtés.

\- Je ne savais que je devais préciser toutes les fois où je me suis rendue aux toilettes ! Répondit amusé Théa.

\- Vous vous êtes rendue aux toilettes durant 40 minutes ? Demanda Amy en s'appuyant des notes de Tao qui avait visionné les vidéos.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait venir ma cliente pour l'interroger sur ses passages aux toilettes ? Demanda l'avocat.

\- Un passage qui a duré 40 minutes, précisa Amy.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais devoir expliquer les inconvénients de la mauvaise période du mois chez une femme, répondit avec aplomb la jeune femme.

Le reste de l'équipe, Sharon et Logan observaient l'interrogatoire de la salle vidéo. Andy était le seul absent dans la pièce. Il était partit avec des agents fouiller le studio de Théa tandis qu'on l'interrogeait.

\- Durant 40 minutes ? Répéta Amy.

\- J'ai des crampes horribles ! Vous connaissez ça, répondit Théa toujours en s'adressant à Amy. Je suis sortie me rafraîchir et prendre un anti-douleur. Ce n'est pas un crime à ce que je sache !

\- Théa, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous étendre sur le sujet, précisa son avocat.

\- Vous êtes une menteuse ? Lança d'un seul coup Julio

\- Je n'ai pas menti, réagit la jeune femme.

\- Ma cliente est là de sa propre volonté alors si vous voulez l'accusez de quoi que ce soit, vous allez devoir reformuler votre invitation, dit l'avocat en se levant en invitant sa cliente à faire de même.

Mais Théa ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son avocat se tourna vers elle.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, dit-elle en ne quittant pas les inspecteurs des yeux.

Puis elle se tourna vers l'avocat.

\- Et vous ! Vous devez faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux !

L'avocat se rassit lentement.

\- Je n'ai simplement pas jugé utile de vous dire toutes les fois où je suis partie faire pipi, continua d'expliquer fièrement Théa.

\- Juste avant que vous ne disparaissiez durant 40 minutes, on vous a vu vous disputer avec Stella ? Continua Julio.

\- Elle venait de nous annoncer qu'elle quittait le programme, qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin et que sa vie allait enfin commencer, confia-t-elle. Elle se croyait meilleure que nous !

Andy entra dans la pièce vidéo. Toutes les personnes présentes levèrent les yeux vers lui.

\- Vous savez ce qui m'a toujours gêné dans les balades sur la plage ? Demanda-t-il.

Personne ne répondit, attendant sa propre réponse. Andy leva un sac d'indices avec une paire d'escarpins à l'intérieur.

\- On ramène toujours du sable à la maison ! Lança-t-il fièrement.

Ils avaient la preuve dont ils avaient besoin pour l'inculpation de la jeune femme. Mais son avocat n'allait pas avoir trop de mal à semer le doute. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'aveux. Sharon se leva et prit le sac des mains d'Andy.

Merci lieutenant, lui dit-elle.

Elle allait quitter la pièce et rejoindre la salle d'interrogatoire mais Logan l'interpella.

\- Même si en apparence elle semble sûre d'elle et capable de tout maîtriser, ce n'est pas le cas, expliqua Logan. Elle est en colère... contre elle, contre sa vie et son manque de confiance. Se retrouver face à Stella qui réussissait enfin sa vie n'a fait que faire resurgir cette colère présente en elle. Si vous arrivez à faire sortir cette colère...

L'agent n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Tout le monde se doutait de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Sharon acquiesça de la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Elle entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Mademoiselle Duffy, je suis le Capitaine Sharon Raydor, se présenta-t-elle en déposant le sac sur la table.

Le regard de la jeune femme changea.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ? Demanda Sharon.

Théa ne répondit pas.

\- Nous allons vous aider un peu, continua-t-elle.

\- Ne serait-ce pas les chaussures que vous portiez lors de la soirée, dit Sykes en montrant une des photos de la soirée.

\- Où avez eu ces chaussures ? Demanda l'avocat.

\- Chez votre cliente, répondit Sharon.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit, l'interrompit Théa.

\- Le juge nous a autorisé à perquisitionner votre domicile, expliqua Sharon.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Vous étiez sur cette plage ce soir-là, dit Sharon. Vous n'avez pas supporté quand elle vous a confié ses projets de vie, dit Sharon en se penchant vers la suspecte et en posant ses mains sur la table.

\- Elle pensait avoir mieux réussi que nous ! Lança Théa quelque peu énervée.

\- Théa, je crois que vous devriez... intervint l'avocat.

\- Je sais ! L'interrompit-elle.

\- Et ce n'était pas le cas ? Continua Sharon en pensant au conseil de Logan. Elle avait un petit ami, et riche qui plus est ! Elle allait fonder une famille.

Théa fut prise d'un petit rire nerveux.

\- Elle avait enfin ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Alors que vous... dit Sharon.

\- Un rêve ?! S'amusa Théa. Sortir avec un homme marié et être en cloque, quel superbe rêve !

\- Théa, ne dites plus rien ! Lui conseilla à nouveau son avocat.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. C'est elle qui c'est crue meilleure que tout le monde ! Elle a cru qu'elle allait pouvoir tout gâcher tout ça parce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait tout quitter pour elle et son bébé !

Les inspecteurs dans la salle vidéo ainsi que ceux présents dans la salle d'interrogatoire et Sharon savaient qu'ils obtenaient les dernières informations dont ils avaient besoin pour boucler cette affaire.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, continua de confier Théa.

\- Si vous continuez, je ne pourrai plus vous défendre comme il se doit, expliqua son avocat.

\- Je me suis toujours très bien débrouillée toute seule, lui répondit Théa sans lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Très bien, répondit l'avocat en rassemblant ses affaires et en sortant de la pièce.

Après un instant de silence, Théa continua.

\- Elle allait tout gâcher si elle lui disait tout ! Confia-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça !

\- La laisser faire quoi ? Demanda Sharon.

\- Dire la vérité au père de l'enfant, lui répondit-elle.

\- Elle vous a dit qui était le père de l'enfant ? Demanda Julio.

Elle regarda les inspecteurs devant elle.

\- Elle n'a pas eu à le faire. Lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle se rendait dans le bungalow des Stanford, j'ai comprit ! Cet homme si riche et si puissant dont elle ne cessait de nous vanter les louanges... tout devenait clair !

\- Alors vous avez voulu l'en empêcher ? Demanda Amy.

\- Bien sûr ! Si Madame Stanford apprenait pour son mari et Stella nous pouvions dire adieu à ce programme ! Je lui ai dis qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça... qu'elle allait gâcher nos vies...mais elle ne se souciait que d'elle et de son bébé. Alors j'ai voulu l'empêcher d'y aller, d'entrer dans ce bungalow, elle m'a poussé... et on a commencé à se battre. En la repoussant, elle s'est cognée et s'est écroulé à terre en m'insultant de tous les noms.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- J'ai entendue du bruit... alors je suis partie !

\- Mais vous êtes revenue finir le travail, fit remarquer Julio.

\- Non ! Répondit-elle sans ménagement. Quand je suis partie, elle était toujours vivante.

Amy sortit une nouvelle photo du dossier et la glissa devant Théa.

\- En se cognant, un hématome s'est formé et a fait pression sur son cerveau, ce qui a causé sa mort quelques minutes plus tard, expliqua Amy.

Théa regarda un long moment la photo.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes entrain de dire que... que je l'ai... tuée ? Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

\- Vous avez ce que vous vouliez ? Elle n'a pas annoncé la nouvelle au père de l'enfant, dit Julio. Mais vous avez gâché vos vies !

Il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, murmura-t-elle.

Amy glissa son bloc et un stylo vers la suspecte.

\- Notez-nous ce que vous vouliez en la suivant jusqu'à la plage, lui dit-elle tandis que Sharon quittait à son tour la pièce.

* * *

\- Monsieur Stanford junior est dans nos murs, lança Provenza quand Sharon entra dans la salle de vidéos.

\- Nous l'avons installé dans la salle numéro 2, précisa Tao.

\- Mais Papa et Maman sont là également, dit Andy à son tour.

\- Et notre très cher avocat a changé de salle d'interrogatoire, continua Provenza.

Sharon prit un temps pour analyser la situation. Ils avaient celle qui avait causé la blessure qui avait entraîné la mort de Stella. Il fallait encore qu'ils arrêtent celui qui avait tenté de la noyer. Et cela allait être loin d'être simple avec Les Stanford et leur avocat.

Andréa Hobbs arriva à cet instant dans la pièce.

\- Je viens de croiser le Député Stanford et vous avez intérêt à avoir un dossier solide car nous ne pourrons pas retenir longtemps son fils.

\- Nous avons besoin de lui parler de son absence lors de la soirée, expliqua Sharon.

\- Mis à part la vidéo dont vous m'avez parlé, est-ce que vous avez autre chose ? Demanda Andréa.

Le silence qui suivit répondit à sa question.

\- Il correspond au profil donner par l'agent Leen, tenta Andy.

Andréa le regarda.

\- Est-ce que je dois préciser que cela ne sera pas suffisant ? Demanda Andréa en regardant Sharon. Son avocat ne laissera rien échapper.

Logan assistait à la scène et elle savait que le plus dur dans leur métier, c'était cet instant. Où la vérité était connue mais qu'il fallait des preuves et bien plus. Et avec un suspect comme le fils du Député, il y avait un maximum de protection autour de lui.

Mais sa spécialité s'était de cerner les gens et d'entrer dans leur tête, à l'intérieur et là, elle savait qu'elle pouvait toucher le point sensible. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le profil. Elle retourna derrière les écrans et se préoccupa de la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait leur suspect.

Brighton était tranquillement assis dans la pièce, son avocat à côté de lui. Ils attendaient patiemment. Mais le regard du fils du Député était posé sur la table devant lui et il n'en déviait pas. Il essayait de se canaliser. Sa colère était toujours présente. C'est ça !

Logan se leva.

\- Il est toujours en colère ! Dit-elle tout haut.

Sharon et Andréa se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Il n'a pas pu aller au bout de son acte mais cela ne signifie pas que la colère qui l'a poussé à faire ça n'est plus là, expliqua Logan.

\- Et que suggérez-vous que nous fassions ? Demanda Andréa.

\- Le mettre en colère, répondit Sharon alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Logan des yeux.

\- Et je pense avoir une idée, lança l'agent du FBI.

Elle sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans l'enclos des inspecteurs.

\- Inspecteur Sykes, si je ne me trompe pas vous avez été un agent sous couverture à de nombreuses reprises ? Demanda Logan à Amy.

\- C'est exact, lui répondit l'inspecteur.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez le matériel nécessaire pour que je sois rapidement enceinte, demanda le plus sérieusement du monde Logan.

\- Euh... oui, finit par dire Amy.

Elle fit signe à l'agent du FBI de la suivre.

* * *

Elle frappa rapidement à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

\- Désolée pour le retard, dit Logan en s'avançant vers la table d'interrogatoire.

Andy se leva pour lui laisser la place. Logan lui fit signe de rester assise et posa ses mains sur son gros ventre arrondi.

\- Je suis restée assise toute la journée. Je préfère être debout si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit-elle en se tournant vers Brighton et son avocat.

L'homme de loi acquiesça de la tête sans vraiment grand intérêt. Quand a Brighton, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Enfin presque. Logan remarqua la tension dans sa mâchoire. Il avait remarqué son état.

\- Voici l'agent Leen, du FBI, elle nous a permis d'établir le profil de l'agresseur de Stella.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez déjà votre suspect, dit l'avocat.

Brighton n'avait pas encore levé les yeux vers Logan et si elle voulait déclencher sa colère, elle allait devoir créer le lien visuel.

\- Sauf que Stella a été agressée par deux personnes, expliqua Andy.

Aucune réaction de la part de Brighton, et son avocat restait de marbre également. C'était son job. Logan s'adossa au mur derrière elle.

\- Notre second suspect est un homme, qui a entre 20 et 30 ans, venant d'un milieu aisé et qui se croit tout permis, commença à énumérer Logan en portant son attention sur les documents qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

\- Ce qui englobe une grande partie de la population de Los Angeles, fit remarquer l'avocat.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, dit Logan avec assurance en levant les yeux vers lui. Nous savons que votre client a tenté de noyer Stella, lança d'un coup Logan. Il n'a pas supporté que cette jeune fille vienne s'immiscer dans sa famille. Enfin si on peut appeler cela une famille.

Brighton n'avait toujours pas quitté la table des yeux mais il commençait à y avoir une certaine tension qui descendait dans sa nuque.

\- Un père qui sait à peine qu'il existe et une mère qui le considère comme un moins que rien, continua Logan.

\- Ça doit être difficile de devoir être le fils parfait, fit remarquer Andy.

\- Encore plus lorsque l'on découvre qu'on ne sera plus le seul enfant, déclara Logan en regardant le jeune homme.

\- Mon client est là pour répondre à vos questions concernant la soirée. Alors si vous ne posez pas vos questions maintenant, nous allons vous laisser, interrompit l'avocat en tentant de se lever.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la soirée ? Demanda Andy ne laissant pas le temps à l'avocat de continuer.

L'avocat se tourna vers son client et lui fit signe de répondre. Brighton leva légèrement les yeux vers le lieutenant Flynn.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit-il simplement.

\- Surtout après avoir découvert le message sur le portable de votre père, lança Logan en s'approchant de la table et en glissant la photo de la vidéo montrant Brighton prendre le portable de son père dans sa veste.

La respiration du fils du Député commençait à s'accélérer. Il fallait que Logan en profite. Elle se rapprocha de lui en faisant en sorte qu'il voit parfaitement sa grossesse.

\- Cela vous a mis hors de vous lorsque vous avez vu le message que Stella a envoyé à votre père, dit-elle en le fixant.

\- Cette jeune femme, venant des bas quartiers qui en avait après votre père, vous ne pouviez pas supporter, argumenta Andy à son tour.

\- Vous avez suivi Stella jusqu'à la plage, continua Logan.

\- Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ? Demanda l'avocat.

Logan l'ignora pour se concentrer sur le fils du Député qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle. Sa mâchoire se contractait de plus en plus et le regard avait du mal à rester fixe sur un seul point.

\- Vous l'avez vu se disputer avec Théa et c'est là que vous avez découvert son secret, expliqua Logan.

\- Vous n'alliez plus être le seul héritier Stanford. Votre père allait enfin avoir le fils qu'il avait toujours voulu, accentua Andy.

\- Mon client n'a pas à entendre ce genre de chose, lança l'avocat en demandant à son client de le suivre.

Ils se levèrent mais Logan se mit en travers de leur route. Elle posa les mains sur son ventre comme une femme enceinte aurait pu le faire.

\- Cette femme attendait l'enfant de votre père. Un enfant qui allait apporter fierté et bonheur à votre père, chose que vous ne pouviez pas lui donner apparemment, dit Logan en ignorant le reste des personnes dans la pièce.

Elle pouvait sentir la colère de Brighton monter en puissance. Il ne lui en fallait plus beaucoup pour qu'il craque. Il ne devait pas quitter cette pièce. Pas maintenant. Elle accentua les mouvements de ses mains sur son ventre pour attirer l'attention de Brighton sur la grossesse.

\- Alors vous avez décidé de vous débarrasser de ce problème ? Demanda Andy sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

\- Vous l'avez amené au bord de l'eau, continua Logan

\- Nous avons fini, dit l'avocat en essayant de faire sortir son client de la pièce mais Logan bloquait toujours le passage.

\- L'enfant ne devait pas voir le jour, dit Logan tout en continuant sa gestuelle sur son gros ventre. Personne ne pourrait prendre votre place, ni vous voler l'amour de votre père. Et c'est ce que Stella et son bébé allaient faire, n'est-ce pas !

Alors que son avocat tirait Brighton par le bras, celui-ci se dégagea et s'avança plus près de Logan. Andy se leva pour prêter main forte à l'agent du FBI au cas où les choses deviendraient plus tendues.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Lança-t-il.

\- Brighton, ne répondez pas à ces accusations, lui conseilla son avocat.

\- Elle avait tous les droits. Elle portait un enfant Stanford... accentua Logan en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- C'était un bâtard ! Répondit Brighton en criant. Et elle...

Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

\- Ce n'était qu'une fille facile qui était prête à tout pour réussir ! Lança-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas la laisser faire ? Demanda Logan connaissant la réponse.

\- Elle a cru que nous pourrions être une famille, dit le suspect.

\- Brighton, taisez-vous ! Lui ordonna son avocat.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda son client en lui faisant face. Parce que cela peut entacher l'image de mon très cher père ?!

\- Il ne s'est jamais soucier de vous ou de votre mère, continua Logan. Il préférait prendre du bon temps avec d'autres femmes sans se soucier de vous. Alors pourquoi le ferait-il aujourd'hui ?

Il se tourna vers l'avocat et resta un instant silencieux. Logan comprit que la colère venait de se transformer en tristesse. La tristesse d'un enfant ayant toujours désiré l'amour et l'attention d'un père.

Brighton se tourna vers Andy et Logan.

\- Je voulais qu'elle disparaisse, elle et son enfant. Je l'ai maintenu sous l'eau... et puis... je me suis dis que même si elle disparaissait... mon père lui serait toujours là, admit-il. Vous aviez raison, dit-il tout d'un coup.

Logan le fixa un moment avant qu'il ne continue.

\- Je tentais de protéger une famille qui n'existait pas. Mon père ne s'est jamais soucier de cette famille à part devant les caméras.

Son avocat savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour son client.

\- Je l'ai lâché et elle a réussi à retourner sur le sable. Je voulais que mon père assume le scandale qu'il était entrain de créer ! Confia-t-il. Quand je l'ai laissé, elle était toujours vivante.

Brighton leva les yeux vers Logan.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas tué, lui dit Logan. Le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête juste avant a causé sa mort.

\- Si vous reconnaissez l'agression de Stella, le procureur pourra réduire votre peine... commença à expliquer Andy.

\- Je ne veux pas de réduction de peine, répondit Brighton. Mais je vais reconnaître l'agression, dit-il en s'asseyant de nouveau.

Mais avant il se tourna vers son avocat.

\- Dites à mon père qu'il ne va plus devoir se soucier de son fils indigne. Mais il va devoir répondre de ces actes.

L'avocat lança un dernier regard à Andy et Logan avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Logan et Andy sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire et furent rapidement rejoint par Sharon et le reste de l'équipe dans l'enclos des inspecteurs. L'avocat avait été expliqué la situation au Député Stanford et sa femme. Cela semblait ne pas réjouir l'homme politique qui sortit en trombe de la salle de réunion et sortit très rapidement des Crimes Majeurs, suivit de son avocat et de sa femme.

Juste avant de sortir, sa femme lança un regard en direction de l'équipe puis quitta la pièce.

\- Madame Stanford n'avait pas l'air surprise en apprenant la nouvelle ! Fit remarquer Provenza.

\- Je crois que nous ne lui avons rien appris, répondit Sharon en regardant un certain temps la sortie.

\- En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations à la future maman, lança Tao amusé.

Sharon se tourna vers son équipe. Logan venait de les aider à coincer définitivement, le fils du Député. Même avec les meilleurs avocats, il ne pourra pas échapper à sa peine et le Député Stanford pouvait dire au revoir à sa carrière.

Sharon s'approcha de Logan.

\- Votre grossesse nous a été d'une grande aide, plaisanta Sharon en posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre arrondit de Logan.

Ce geste était tellement tendre, comme une mère aurait pu le faire avec sa fille. Logan ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que deux nouvelles personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Hey, salut les gars !

Tout le monde se tourna vers les nouveaux venus : Rusty et Ricky. Logan se redressa surprise de les voir ici.

\- Agent Leen ? Des félicitations s'imposent à ce que je vois ! Lança avec humour Rick en la fixant du regard.

Sharon se dirigea vers son fils, le tira délicatement par le bras pour le tourner vers elle.

\- Rick, il y a un problème, demanda-t-elle en voyant son fils en pleine journée au poste de police.

\- Non. Je voulais juste te parler, lui répondit-il.

Elle le fixa en attendant la suite.

\- Tu te souviens de l'entretien que je devais passer, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, lui dit-elle en l'invitant à entrer dans son bureau.

Ce qu'il fit suivit de Sharon. Rusty préféra rester en retrait. Alors que Sharon allait refermer la porte, Rick se pencha et jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Logan qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa mère.

Une fois la porte fermée, Sharon se tourna vers son fils. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Rick ne daigne prendre la parole.

\- J'ai eu le prêt ! Lança-t-il

Sa mère lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Félicitations ! Lui dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Je suis fière de toi !

\- Ce n'est que le début mais disons que c'est sur la bonne voie, dit-il avec optimisme.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, dit-elle tout sourire.

\- Heureuse parce que je me lance dans une nouvelle aventure ou bien parce que je vais venir habiter Los Angeles et que tu pourras me voir beaucoup plus souvent ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Les deux, le réprimanda-t-elle avec une petite tape sur le bras.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, appréciant simplement l'instant présent.

\- Je me suis dis que nous pourrions fêter ça en allant dîner en famille ! Proposa Rick. Andy est bien entendu invité.

Elle plissa les yeux pour faire comprendre à son fils qu'elle voyait clair dans son jeu.

\- Enfin, si tu as terminé avec ton enquête ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On vient tout juste de coincer nos agresseurs.

Sharon regarda sa montre.

\- Je dois encore remplir encore un peu de paperasserie et j'ai promis à Andréa de venir voir le juge avec elle...mais je pense pouvoir être disponible pour 20h ?

\- Pas de soucis. Avec Rusty, on va vous attendre à la maison et on s'occupe de tout, répondit Rick.

* * *

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et avança doucement dans le parking en direction de sa voiture. Elle reviendrait le lendemain en espérant qu'une autre affaire ne soit pas annoncée entre temps. Elle aurait aimé dire au revoir au Capitaine Raydor et ne pas partir comme une voleuse mais elle savait que le lieutenant Provenza malgré son peu d'enthousiasme, transmettrait son message au Capitaine. Après avoir rempli son rapport, elle avait appris que le Capitaine s'était rendu chez le juge pour clore cette affaire.

Logan s'arrêta de marcher un instant. Elle avait une drôle de sensation, peut-être lié à l'endroit pensa-t-elle dans un premier temps. L'endroit était très calme et désert. Les voitures étaient alignées les une à côté des autres. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne et pourtant elle sentait une présence.

Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti une présence, elle avait déterré le corps d'un enfant. Même si cette fois la sensation était différent, elle n'aimait toujours pas ça. Elle reprit sa marche mais dans une autre direction de celle où se trouvait sa voiture. Elle déboutonna sa veste pour avoir plus facilement accès à son arme au cas où elle aurait une mauvaise surprise.

Elle se retrouva dans la section réservée au personnel des étages supérieurs. Elle se dirigea vers la place réservée au Capitaine Raydor. Sa voiture était toujours là alors que le lieutenant Provenza lui avait dit qu'elle s'était rendue à la Mairie. Elle n'apercevait toujours personne et pourtant elle sentait une présence.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de la voiture de Sharon. Elle voulait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait. A cet instant, elle entendit comme un gémissement. Elle s'avança doucement dans sa direction et elle eut presque le souffle coupée en voyant ce qui se trouvait derrière les voitures.

Sharon était allongée à terre, à peine consciente. Logan accourut auprès d'elle et découvrit la raison de sa présence à terre. Elle avait été battue. Tabassée aurait était le terme plus exact.

\- Sharon ! L'appela-t-elle. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

La femme réagissait à peine.

\- Sharon, si vous m'entendez, serrer ma main, lui demanda Logan.

Elle eut une faible réponse de la part de Sharon. Logan attrapa son téléphone portable dans sa poche et composa le 911.

\- Ici l'agent Logan Leen du FBI, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance au Département de Police de Los Angeles, parking niveau -1. Un officier à terre, finit-elle par annoncer.

La standardiste lui confirma l'arriver imminente des secours. Logan raccrocha. Elle savait aussi que d'ici quelques minutes, des dizaines de policiers viendraient en renfort et elle devait absolument préserver la scène de crime s'ils voulaient retrouver l'enfoiré qui avait fait ça.

Sharon commença à bouger légèrement.

\- Ne bougez pas, lui dit Logan en continuant de garder la main dans la sienne. Les secours arrivent.

Elle prit à nouveau son téléphone.

\- Lieutenant Tao, j'ai besoin de vous au niveau -1 tout de suite, lui ordonna-t-elle presque.

Elle hésita à annoncer la nouvelle car elle savait quel impact cela allait avoir sur l'équipe.

\- Le Capitaine a été agressé, finit-elle par dire.

Le lieutenant Tao lui lança un « j'arrive » avant de raccrocher. Logan posa son téléphone à terre et s'occupa de Sharon. Son visage était ensanglanté et enflé. Sa veste était déchirée et sa main entaillée. Celui qui avait cela n'avait pas été de main morte. Sharon était à peine conscience et il valait mieux. La douleur devait être atroce.

Logan sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle devait rester calme surtout avec la vague de secours et de policiers qui allait arriver. Elle entendit les sirènes au loin.

Les secours arrivent Sharon, lui dit-elle pour essayer de la garder consciente.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. 3b Scène coupée - Chemins de vie

Tout le monde aidait à débarrasser la table. Le repas s'était très bien passé comme tout ceux auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci Rick était avec eux. Sharon avait apprécié ce repas passé avec ses fils et Andy.

Le téléphone d'Andy sonna très rapidement. Il l'attrapa pour regarder le message qu'il venait de recevoir au cas où une affaire avait pointer le bout de son nez. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il sourit en lisant les quelques lignes qu'il avait reçu.

\- Je crois que l'agent Leen est tombée sous le charme de Los Angeles, lança-t-il alors que Sharon était à ses côtés, terminant de débarrasser. Elle vient d'acheter une maison !

Elle se tourna vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Ce matin je lui ai donné les coordonnées de l'agent qui s'est occupé de mon appartement, expliqua-t-il ravi de la « bonne » action qu'il venait de faire. Et il a fait du bon boulot : Sunset Road !

\- Une maison sur la plage ? lança Ricky qui passait non loin de là en tendant une oreille attentive en entendant le nom de Logan.

\- Il semblerait, répondit Andy.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sharon.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si elle intègre le bureau du FBI de L.A ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sharon sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Elle m'a demandé un rendez-vous pour me parler d'un éventuel projet et Le Chef Taylor a insisté pour que je la reçoive rapidement, fit remarquer Sharon. Malheureusement, on n'a pas eu le temps d'approfondir le sujet à cause de l'enquête. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle restait quelques temps en ville.

\- Avec les talents qu'elle a, commença à faire remarquer Andy, le bureau de L.A a du lui faire une super offre !

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas mais son poste à Washington est très intéressant, répondit Sharon.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a d'autres raisons de venir s'installer ici, lança innocemment Rick qui ne s'était toujours pas éloigné.

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers lui, étonné par sa remarque.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'était qu'une remarque, répondit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu parles en connaissance de cause ? Demanda, légèrement amusée, Sharon.

Rick sourit à la remarque de sa mère.

\- Toi aussi, tu as de nombreux « projets » par ici ces temps-ci ?! Fit-elle remarquer

\- Bonne soirée Maman, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en déposant un baiser sur sa tête avant de s'éloigner.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner et sortir de l'appartement.


End file.
